Cirque De Fiction 2019
by SonicAsura
Summary: Welcome one and all, to a circus of wonderful tales. I'll be showing you many stories under the theme of Otherworldly wonders so expect ghosts, aliens, monsters and all sorts of creepy creatures and crawlies. 6 of these stories will be hosted in an upcoming poll to see who reigns supreme. I hope you enjoy what I have concocted. This shall be updated regularly until the final story
1. Ninja Stars

**Welcome to our first entry for our voting. This came to me when I had watched some of the 2003 TMNT series. I grew up watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as a child starting with the 1987 incarnation all the way to 2012. My favorites was the 2003 for it was a perfect balance in humor, story, character development and the dark times that the original TMNT comics were. This was fused with something I got into last year, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. The weird situations, peculiar characters and intriguing concepts just got me hooked despite the tears I shed for certain parts I will not say because spoilers.**

**One character that I thought would fit this little story perfectly in how I want to be told comes from everyone's favorite Frenchman from Part 3, Jean Pierre Polnareff. I will warn you that I twisted some stuff with the episodes of the TMNT 2003 series I'm using for plot and what I felt made a bit of sense. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I present to you our starting story, Ninja Stars!**

He didn't know what he unintentionally signed up for when deciding to live in New York with his friends in the Joestar Family. Jean Pierre Polnareff was a Noble Frenchman who owned a nice estate in his home country of France after his father passed away. He used to have two younger siblings that he loved dearly. His sister Sherry Polnareff and the youngest sister Fleur Marie De Polnareff. Sadly his sisters' fates weren't as good as his.

Sherry was defiled and murdered when he was preparing a meal once she got out of school. For Fleur, she vanished when a terrible storm had hit the land by their estate and she disappeared with it before even turning a year old. Fleur was declared dead since her body was never found and Sherry never got the chance to be a big sister since it was robbed before she turned 5. Tragedy always liked to mess with his family while distrust amongst parents harassed the Joestar Family.

He felt sympathy for his friends Jotaro and Joseph along with their siblings. Their father George having an affair with multiple women before his wife died and said women having children being Giorno, Josuke, Johnny, Josefumi or Gappy and Jolyne. George didn't even know about them until he caught word of multiple teens having their family's birthmark! Giorno's mother and stepfather were abusive, Jolyne's foster parents neglectful and untrusting, Johnny's foster father was abusive and Jotaro's foster father never being there for him. The only ones who honestly had a good parent were the twins Josuke and Gappy though it was hard for Tomoko to care for their needs and herself at times.

George was even harder on Jonathan and Joseph often cruel enforcing manners through starvation or hitting them at times! Even their step siblings Dio and Diego Brando who have shaky relationships with the Joestar siblings at best didn't have much faith in George, and their father was worse than him! It didn't take long for George to be declared not capable to care for his children and was lawfully removed from caring for them. He lost his title to the estate and fortune which went to the siblings so they could live and get the things they needed to live off of.

They were placed in William Zeppeli's care alongside his two sons Caesar and Gyro. Anyway… Joseph figuring France was just digging up old wounds had offered Polnareff to stay at their home in New York until he felt ready to move on. Kakyoin, Avdol and Iggy were also going to be living there so it wasn't going to be that bad. Who was he kidding? When were things ever easy or normal?

The plane from France had finally landed in New York's National Airport. A tall and buff Frenchmen with tall silver hair that reached seven inches high wearing a black one strap shirt, beige pants, broken heart earrings and black expensive Italian boots had walked through the crowded airport with luggage in hand. "Now, where are they? Joseph did say they were here 30 minutes before my plane landed." The Frenchman asked to himself as he looked around the building.

His eyes then landed on a sign that read Jean Pierre Polnareff, his name, in the arms of buff and tall young man with messy brown hair, green eyes and light peach skin wearing a green crop top, fingerless gloves, a scarf, blue jeans and brown boots around his height which was 6'5. Next to him was a teen who despite being around the brunette's height was a bit younger and looked to have some Japanese blood from the narrowed aquamarine eyes and slightly darker skin. He wore a black modified gakuran with a gold chain, black hat torn in the back with two gold pins, purple shirt, expensive black slacks and black boots.

"Over here Polnareff!" The brunette shouted as Polnareff ran over to them. "Hey Joseph! Good to see you too Jotaro. You didn't have to swing that sign like you were advertising a restaurant Joseph." Polnareff teased as Joseph merely chuckled. "I wanted to make sure you don't lose yourself in the crowd. Things have been a bit crazy in New York as of late." Joseph explained as Polnareff raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that? Is something going on in the city?" The Frenchman questioned earning a nod from Jotaro. "Purple Dragons?" Polnareff questioned his two friends. They had taken Joseph's car after leaving the airport and the two brothers took the opportunity to fill Polnareff in on current events. "Yeah. They're a street gang that has been causing trouble around the city. Muggings, threatening people, burning down stores, break ins and a whole mess of trouble. A bunch of annoying pissants but dangerous ones at that." Jotaro spoke blowing smoke from his lit cigarette.

"Johnathan's friend Speedwagon and his gang, the Street Ogres, have been trying to get rid of them but these dragon bastards are relentless." Joseph explained making a hard turn through the city. "You told me about the Street Ogres on the phone. That they were powerful just as they were dangerous since the gang used to be based in Europe's own Ogre Street, a personal grave for intruders. Until Johnathan defeated their leader and they followed him here to serve as his protectors. The fact these Purple Dragons can match one of Europe's most dangerous gangs is just terrifying." Polnareff said.

"There is also a new rumor going about. People are saying ninjas had been spotted in New York. Good grief." Jotaro spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Eh?! Ninjas? Since when?!" Honestly this trip was getting weirder by the second. "A few days ago, a bunch of Purple Dragons were found hanging from a street lamp by their waists. Near the scene were shurikens, a Japanese throwing star and one of the tools a ninja uses. It was embedded into the brick wall and some in the concrete floor!" Joseph exclaimed surprising the Frenchman.

"Damn. Things really have been crazy here. I bet Dio and Diego aren't exactly happy with this nonsense." The silverette questioned as Jotaro let out an amused snort. "Considering Josuke took home one of the shurikens and his recent binge watching on ninja related shows, Dio nearly had the World strangle the dumbass and Diego almost using Scary Monsters just to chew up all his DVDs. Jolyne even chased him around the house with Gappy's pet turtle Joshuu just to get him to shut up." Jotaro spoke sounding smug from his tone.

"I bet Johnathan wasn't happy with that and Johnny locked himself in his room watching his spaghetti westerns to avoid the mayhem. What about Giorno and Gappy?" He questioned as Joseph raised an eyebrow. "I forgot how brotherly you could be. Giorno is keeping an eye out for any trouble reaching home while Gappy isn't really bothered about the mayhem like the Zeppelis. Kakyoin, Iggy and Avdol are already at the estate and were filled in about the stuff as well." Joseph explained. Clearly satisfied with his answer, Polnareff remained quiet for the remainder of the drive.

The Joestar Estate was huge rivalling the size of an actual town hall though considering who previously owned it being a holder of a massive amount of riches it was too be expected. "Can I just say your dad was too crazy with his money spending?" Polnareff said as both brothers shrugged. "Stay away from my hair Iggy!" Shouted a young rowdy male voice as a purple pompadour wearing young teenage male ran past Polnareff with a little black and white Boston Terrier following close behind. "Ahahaha! Looks like the little rascal found a new victim! Looks like Iggy hasn't changed a bit. Is he still giving the dog catchers hell?" Polnareff chuckled patting his hair.

"Yep. They even have $100 dollar bet going on about who will catch Iggy first. Tried getting Johnathan to take the bet but you know him and dogs." Joseph stated. "That's right. He's working as a part-time veterinarian since his archaeology research hit rock bottom when that cave in came out of nowhere. I still think it was a Stand related incident since the ground was guaranteed to be fully stable, diagnostics and all." Polnareff exclaimed remembering the particular incident.

A lot of people got hurt during the incident and Johnathan was nearly decapitated from collapsing debris on surface that had no pockets of any kind inside of it done naturally or not. "There is also that creep who came in a bit earlier. A guy named Baxter Stockman had an appointment with old man Zeppeli about a project to take care of New York's rat problem." Jotaro stated as they sat down on the couch and the delinquent pulled up the tape.

The video showed a large empty rat maze and an African American scientist with almost a buzz cut style dark hair, rimmed glasses and hints of madness deep within those brown orbs he called eyes. He had to agree with Jotaro that despite the man not saying a word, the madness is this eyes screamed bad news. The man Baxter Stockman soon unveiled an object that was covered in sheet just as the video began.

It revealed to be some kind of robot that screamed raptor to the Frenchman on how it's design nearly matched the prehistoric predator if this one wasn't made of metal, had huge jaws, and a single light to serve as an eye. The inventor's assistant, a young woman with crimson hair and the kindest eyes Polnareff ever seen unlike her boss named April O' Neil, had released a bunch of rats into the maze. Then Stockman let loose his invention which he named Mouser. And what happened next after the Mouser found a rat…

Polnareff was glad he hadn't eaten any food or his friends would see what he had earlier. "Holy shit. This guy really offered these as a solution to a rat problem?! A killer robot that can eat through walls?! Sure, I don't want a rat in my house but at least I have a humane trap to use than that!" The Frenchman exclaimed. "That's what I was thinking! Even that April chick looked like she didn't want to be there! Everyone on the house agreed to turn this guy down including Dio! And Dio is the type of guy to practically fry up live rodents and laugh while watching them burn before feeding them to his pet bird!" Joseph shouted as Jotaro smacked him.

"Shut up! I'm sitting right next to you, dumbass! Don't need to yell in my ear. Anyway… Gappy is looking into Stockman's background since something about that Mouser seemed off. The robot bastard also somehow seemed to creep Johnathan out too and the man has been around all types of machinery considering Gappy's profession. From what's been happening in New York as of late, this an omen for an absolute shit storm." Jotaro said before walking away. They couldn't agree more.

Later… Polnareff had finished unpacking all his stuff into his room. William was kind enough to give the man a nice large room with its own bathroom, closet and a small fridge that easily reminded the Frenchman of a 3 star hotel suite. He didn't pack any extra stuff that wasn't clothes or necessities like health products but there were some things he couldn't part with. His practice rapier, the portable toilet he bought considering the bathroom mishaps from that one road trip involving him, Jotaro, Joseph, Iggy, Avdol and Kakyoin and a few photos including the one of him, his sister Sherry and their newborn sister Fleur.

He looked sorrowfully at the picture of a young boy, a red haired girl and a small baby girl with a tuft of silver hair and a slash like birthmark on her neck with all three smiling or happy in Fleur's case. Polnareff rubbed his eyes so no tears would fall down. It felt wrong for a grown man to cry even for something as sad and important as this. He heard someone knocking on his door. "Come in!" Polnareff called as the door opened to reveal two people were at the door.

One was Jotaro and the other was a young man just as tall and as Jotaro but a bit older with soft blue eyes, wild blue hair and wore a purple sleeveless shirt, gray jeans, brown shoes, black fingerless gloves and what looked like a cast around his ankle. "Hey Jotaro and same to you Johnathan. I guess your leg isn't fully healed yet. I'm surprised you haven't let Josuke or Giorno heal you." Polnareff spoke as the blue Man Johnathan let out a soft chuckle.

"I don't want to rely on them all the time. Plus it's just a simple sprain so I figured to let time and my Hamon heal it instead. Anyway, I was wondering if you want to go to the store with me? I forgot to pick up a few things and also want to do a bit of grocery shopping while I'm at it." Johnathan asked while Polnareff turned to Jotaro. "I'm coming with him so he doesn't get himself hurt again. Plus I need to pick up some more cigarettes." Jotaro said as Polnareff merely shrugged and decided to join along. What was the worst that could happen?

Apparently the worst could happen was the street caving in from underneath your feet. Around halfway to the store, the ground beneath them had suddenly gave way dropping the trio of men down into the sewers below. Jotaro and Johnathan landed on the walkway while Polnareff fell into the sewer water. "Eww!!!" Polnareff shouted spitting the dirty water out of his mouth and getting to the walkway. "This is fucking ridiculous. How the hell can a street just fall apart like that?!" Jotaro hissed dusting himself off.

"It's just like the dig all over again. Now I believe it was no mere accident. Look at the walls." Johnathan said pointing to a wall of pipes behind him. They had been torn to create a large tunnel and the way the tunnel was made being all too familiar. "Are those...bite marks? The only thing that can do this…" Polnareff said only for Jotaro to finish his sentence. "Mousers. Stockman's little rat project tried to kill us!" The delinquent growled clenching his fists in rage.

The sound of clanking metal had grabbed their attention quickly as what appeared to be a squadron of Mousers heading their way. It was more terrifying seeing blood on some of their jaws knowing the poor rodents they must had devoured or an unlucky sap who ran into them. "I ain't taking this shit lying down! Silver Chariot!!" The Frenchman cried out as something came out of his body. It was a knight in a heavy silver suit of armor, a silver helm covering the head except for yellow eyes with blue iris, spiked shoulder pads and wielded a rapier as it gently hovered in the air.

"Pierce them Chariot!" He called as the silver knight let loose a barrage of sword swipes faster than the eye could see. The Mousers took multiple slashes with resistance but when the first was decapitated and went offline, Silver Chariot used it to his advantage. Soon a pile of Mouser heads and parts laid before their feet. "Good job Chariot. We should find a way out. Who knows how many of those menaces are down here?" Polnareff stated.

A loud feminine scream echoed through the sewers. "I recognize that scream. That's Stockman's assistant April! Come on! It came from down here." Johnathan called as the group took off deeper into the sewers. They ran as the sounds of fighting could be heard around them and grew louder the closer they were. It soon quieted as the three men turned the corner to find an unbelievable scene. Tons of Mousers destroyed and scattered across the ground, April unconscious in the hands of a man sized humanoid green turtle.

That's right. A man sized turtle wearing an orange bandanna, brown arm and leg straps, belt and orange wrapped nunchucks. To make it weirder, there were three more of them with one having a purple bandanna and held a Bo staff, blue bandanna and twin swords and red bandanna with twin sai. A clicking sound of a gun made everyone froze. "Hold still. Move and Showdown Bandit Aeon will put a hole right through blue haired pretty boy's head." A cold feminine voice spoke from behind Polnareff and Jotaro.

The voice sounded young around Jotaro's age maybe a year younger. The 4 turtles turned to see the group and looked nervous at the female holding Johnathan, Jotaro and Polnareff hostage. "Oh… Hehe. Hey big sister, lovely night for a stroll in the sewers and not hunting Mousers." The turtle in orange spoke only to get slapped on the back of his head by the turtle in red. 'My Lord! They can talk too! Fascinating.' Johnathan thought despite the clear hostage situation.

"Michelango, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael, what did father Splinter say about running off? Not only did you disobey his orders but also got discovered by more humans. You know he's going to punish you four." The voice spoke as all four looked nervous. 'Seriously? A family dispute in a goddamn sewer? Good grief.' Jotaro thought with irritation. It was becoming awkward for the Frenchman and his two friends from how the situation was turning out. "Sorry big sister Fleur." All 4 spoke as Polnareff's eyes widened greatly.

It couldn't be… Could it? He slowly turned his head around to look at their captor. It was a young woman around Jotaro's age with wild silver hair and sharp blue eyes, she wore a headband with demon horns, a green bandanna, a red and black traditional ninja suit, purple shoulder pads, orange hakamaki sash, blue boots, an accessory silver tail with a gold hoop, two short katanas on her back, fingerless brown gloves and a gold hilted blue blade katana on the small of her back sideways but what grabbed him was the familiar mark on her neck and the red streaks under her eyes.

The spirit or Stand beside her had the appearance of a demonic grey skinned cowboy, a single red eye amongst the shadow of his red horned cowboy hat while the other covered by his purple bangs, a bandanna shaped like an opened fanged mouth on his face, peculiar red ribbons near the neck, a black outlined gold poncho over a gold shirt and brown vest, brown gun belt with red fabric by the empty gun holsters, a black tail with 5 hooks at the end ranging from orange to red, yellow jeans and on them were gray leg straps with red blades, brown and orange cowboy boots with large blades spurs, white arms with the right pointing an orange, black and gold gun at Johnathan's head and the other a giant black, orange, and red gauntlet with golden blades for fingers and three orange nozzles on the center fingers.

"Little Fleur… You're alive." Polnareff spoke with a shaky voice. "You speak as if your familiar with me when I never met you before in my life. Who are you?" Fleur questioned. "You are Fleur Marie De Polnareff, third child of Jaune Reyn Polnareff and Charlotte Maria. Mother named you Fleur because you were as beautiful as a field of blossoming flowers when you were born." Polnareff spoke as he looked at the little sister he lost.

"Wait a minute. How do you know so much about her?" The turtle in red questioned angrily. "Because she is my long lost little sister. My name is Jean Pierre Polnareff, her older brother." He spoke taking out the picture of him and his siblings when they were younger. The gasps in the room from seeing the photo was enough for Fleur to have a look for herself. Her eyes widened upon seeing the familiar mark on the baby's neck in the exact shape and place as hers. "We're taking them back to the lair. Father needs to hear about this." Fleur spoke walking off while her Stand followed.

The walk through the sewers was silent as no human or turtle decides to talk. It was too uncomfortable and awkward for everybody. Fleur led them to a wall with a strange blue pattern on it. The wall pulled apart revealing it to be a secret entrance and the inside blew all three men's minds. It was a secret lair with tons of room, wall of TV's, couch, workbenches, pinball machines and basically all kinds of stuff perfect for a comfortable living. "Incredible. All of this has been under New York for this whole time. Despite all the technology and items here, the walls and layout are much much older." Johnathan spoke practically breath taken.

"You are very observant young man. My sons and daughter, may I have an explanation on how we ended up with 4 guests?" An aged and soft male voice spoke as they turned to see a human sized anthropomorphic gray rat with brown eyes, a small goatee, white bushy eyebrows and leaning on a brown wooden cane wearing an orange and dark brown kimono. "Good grief. Things gotten really bizarre." Jotaro sighed at the weirdness they found themselves in.

One explanation from Polnareff later… The group were sitting down and gathered at the front while April who had woken up earlier after fainting again joined in. "So that explains it. Fleur was separated from you because that terrible storm had washed her away. It makes sense for her not to recognize you since she was a baby before disappearing." The turtle in purple spoke. "Though my question is, who or what are you guys? How did you even find her without being caught on the surface?" April questioned.

"That is a very long story. We weren't always like this. We used to be what you once called normal. I used to be an ordinary pet rat whose owner was a kind martial artist named Hamato Yoshi. On a trip to France, my master and I had came across Fleur crying by the edge of a river. The only clue to her name was a flower tied in her hair. A few years later, the home of my master was caught in a nasty blaze. I was able to get out with Fleur through my Master's sacrifice.

I hid Fleur in a safe place within the sewers and scavenge for food to keep her alive. On one of those scavenging days, I saw the beginning of an accident. A child had walked out of the pet store carrying four baby turtles. *That was us! From the orange bandanna turtle* Don't interrupt Michelangelo. Where was I? An elderly blind man was walking the street unaware of a massive truck heading straight towards him. A man near the child lunged to shove the elder out of harm's way yet accidentally sending the tank holding the four turtles near the sewer were they were gently swept down below.

The truck had flung open wide enough for a mysterious canister to jump out and went down the sewer bursting open and covering the four turtles in a glowing green ooze. I followed them down and took pity on them. I gathered all four and safely put them in an empty coffee can though one decided to shake himself and got the ooze on me too. I took them back to my den where Fleur laid sleeping.

The next morning, I woke up. All four had doubled in size and I was changed too. The ooze had affected us in many peculiar ways from enhancing our intelligence and strength along with affecting our growth. Then one day, one of the young turtles had spoken my name. Fleur manifested her own peculiarity in the form of a spirit that same day. I knew then that it was my duty to protect and raise them as my own.

To each I taught them the ways of Ninjutsu and to harness their new form and power. Fleur named her spirit Showdown Bandit Aeon after one of the tarot cards, the Aeon Arcana. For the four turtles, using a book on the Italian Renaissance Arts, I gave them their names. Leonardo(blue), Donatello(purple), Raphael(red) and Michelangelo(orange). That is our story." Splinter told finishing his tale.

"Yep! We're unbelievable!" Shouted Michelango who they could clearly tell was the goofball of the four. "Where's your off switch?" Raphael questioned as Jotaro snorted amused. "Been asking the same thing myself about our little brother Josuke." Jotaro said. "It's still incredible that you have a Stand Fleur combined with the fact that your family could see them." Polnareff said as that got the makeshift family's attention. It was enough for Aeon to manifest with a curious glint in his eyes. "Speak of the cowboy, hey Aeon." Michelangelo said as April looked confused.

"Stand? I don't see anything." April spoke clueless. "Only Stand Users can see Stands. Stands are the manifestation of a person's fighting Spirit with their own set of abilities based on their user. They are called Stands because they always stand beside you." Jotaro explained. "Maybe not for long. I came up with something that I've been dying to try out." Donatello said heading to a cabinet and took something out.

He came back with a pair of glasses with green half lenses. "I made this when I found out Fleur had a Stand. Using a bullet Aeon supplied me with, I created these beauties. The Spirit Lens. I didn't know if one day we would lose the ability to see or hear Aeon so I made these just in case. Aeon is considered the fifth brother of the bunch since we played and trained with each other from childhood. Try the Spirit Lens on, April." Donatello explained surprising the male trio.

'Glasses that can see Stands!?' Went through their heads as April put on the glasses before turning to suddenly scream. "Oh my gosh! There's a demon cowboy right in my face! Is this Aeon???" April questioned nervously as Jotaro, Polnareff and Johnathan's eyes widened. "Yeeehaw!!!! Looks like your little doodad was a success Donnie! The lassie can see me!" A young raspy and wild male voice came out from Aeon as he twirled his hat. Donatello chuckled at the Stand's obvious happiness.

"Oh. It's rude to leave a family member out of a reunion. Jotaro, Johnathan and I are also Stand Users. Come out Silver Chariot!" Polnareff called as Silver Chariot manifested. "Wow! An actual knight in shining armor! And that rapier looks fantastic!" Leonardo stated as he couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of Silver Chariot's blade. "The elder Knight and young bandit. Very interesting. The Chariot is the tarot card for conquest and absolute victory. Quite fitting for a knight or crusader." Splinter spoke as both Stands approached each other.

"Aw shucks. Thanks. I had Silver Chariot with me since birth and both of us keep each other in fighting shape." Polnareff said scratching his head sheepishly. Both of the Stands eyed each other before Aeon decided to just give Chariot a big hug as his tail wagged wildly like a happy dog. "Aww. They look so cute! Someone take a picture!" Michelangelo said. "Wish I brought my camera." Johnathan mumbled.

"Let's get back to business. April, why were those Mousers chasing you?" Fleur questioned getting everyone back on topic. "I decided to spy on my former boss since it was too suspicious to build so many of something like the Mousers for a city rat problem. I discovered that he was using the Mousers to rob banks and jewelry stores of their valuables. One of the test runs even brought down an archaeological dig!" April explained as Johnathan's breath hitched.

"Dear god. Those things were the reason nearly everyone at my digsite was almost killed. To think the same man who pitched those awful things to us were responsible for the pain of so many." Johnathan spoke clenching his fists angrily. "Now I recognize you! You are Johnathan Joestar, the eldest son of George Joestar and heir to the Joestar and Zeppeli Corporation! Oh shell! I read a few of your books on ancient civilizations and they were really excellent. To meet one of my favorite authors is astounding!" Donatello explained as Johnathan couldn't help but smile.

"Well it's nice to meet a fan of my work. I would love to discuss about it later but I think it's best if we deal with Stockman first. He caused too much pain for a lot of people and must be stopped before he could do further harm." Johnathan said. "Yeah. That jerk destroyed our old home and those pieces of scrap metal try to make a meal out of our Sensei!" Raphael stated taking out his sai.

"I agree. My sons and my daughter, I ask of you to assist April in stopping Stockman before he could do even further harm. Jotaro and Jean, I ask of you to accompany them on this mission. I know my sons and daughter can protect themselves but it'll be good to have someone capable of protecting Miss O' Neil. Though Johnathan, I ask of you to stay here. The injury on your ankle needs to be checked and wounds like that on a battlefield can put you and others in grave danger." Splinter explained.

No one objected the elder rat's words for it obviously made sense. Even Jotaro silently agreed despite being known to be against any type of authority. "It's not going to be easy. Stocktronics has the latest top of the line security system. It'll be tough to get in without being spotted." April spoke only for Fleur to giggle. "We've got that problem already handled." The kunoichi said.

"May I present you our technologic master turtle, Donatello!" Michaelango said pointing at Donatello. "You're too kind." Donatello chuckled. "Can we go already? Please!" Shouted Raphael. "Follow us. We know these sewers like the back of our hand." Fleur spoke walking off. The group of 8 quietly walked through New York's Sewer system. April had stopped them to point a small security system.

"Seriously? Security systems in the sewer? This Stockman guy is really paranoid." Michaelango whispered only to be smacked by Jotaro. "Thanks big guy." Raphael silently chuckled. "Get a room you two." Michaelango spoke only to get shushed by Donatello. "Be quiet. April and I are busy! This is delicate work!" Donatello whispered annoyed as he dismantled the system. "*sigh* Little brothers…" Fleur muttered.

The system was soon broken allowing the group to travel to the building through the ducts. Using his sai, Raphael had opened the vent after the guards left. "Alright. The terminal is over there. If I can access it, I can make blank spots in the security for you guys to travel undetected." April whispered. "Let me do it. Star Platinum." Jotaro spoke manifesting his Stand.

It looked like a big purple Aztec warrior just as tall as Jotaro but buffer, had long black flowing hair, sharp teal eyes, gold wavy lines going down his body and wore gold shoulder pads with spirals, red scarf, gold circlet headband, black fingerless gloves with gold studs, black knee boots and a long white loin cloth. April had to hide her blush. "Oh shell. He's huge. Looks like you got a fellow purple lover." Raphael joked as Donatello rolled his eyes.

"Star Finger." Jotaro whispered as Star Platinum's middle and index finger thin and lengthen before using it to pick the lock open. Jotaro called Star back as the group got out of the duct and followed April into terminal room. "Nice lock picking Jotaro. When did you learn to do that?" Leonardo questioned the raven. "Jotaro has a crazy fanclub that follows him everyday at school. He picks the roof door lock to escape since students aren't allowed up there." Polnareff answered the blue mask turtle.

"Alright. I'm blanking the cameras in 10 second intervals. You guys have to keep moving and don't stop if you don't want to get caught." April warned. "Got it. We'll be back." Fleur spoke as the 5 ninjas disappeared without a sound to three clueless people until the Frenchman turned around. "They're gone! That Splinter can teach!" Polnareff stated as he couldn't help but feel proud at his little sister and a bit for her brothers.

The kunoichi and her four shelled siblings outran the cameras as they raced through the halls. Walking into a completely dark room, all 5 siblings were on guard. "It's quiet, too quiet." Leonardo warned pulling out his weapons like the others. Fleur kept her third blade on her back as she kept an eye out for danger. "Guys, my turtle sense is tingling." Michelangelo joked nervously. Suddenly the lights flashed on to reveal Stockman high above in a control room and there were manufacturing guns found above in high-tech factories, the type that fire beams of extreme heat.

"You really think I would be so lax in thinking to not anticipate intruders! Did you come here for my secrets because it wouldn't matter. None of you are leaving out alive." Stockman threatened looking at the thermal images of the 5 shinobi only to be disturbed by 4 non human shaped blurs. "What are you? I guess I have to dissect you to find out." Stockman spoke as the ceiling guns shifted to face the group before the ninja found themselves under fire.

It didn't take them a second to take cover behind the pillars. "Showdown Bandit Aeon!" Fleur cried out summoning her Stand. "This is quite a shootout but these pieces of scrap can't outshot me!" The devilish cowboy laughed aiming his gun and began firing bullets. Each bullet sniped into each barrel causing each laser gun to explode from its own blast. "Donnie!" Leonardo called as the turtle in purple came over. Donatello tossed Leonardo into the air so he could slice the guns in half with his katana blades.

Donatello using his staff, pole vaulted to one of the guns before turning it to shoot at the others and then finished by sabotaging it to explode. "Mikey! Hammer throw!" Raphael called Michelangelo ran over to the turtle in red. Michaelango jumped over Raphael as the red masked turtle kicked out his feet to launch his fellow turtle to the control room glass and break open an entry to Stockman's terror.

Fleur and the others quickly followed up there blocking Stockman as their friends walked in from the other side. "April! You're alive." Stockman said shocked. "And kicking. My friends here helped me out and get me to you. It's over Stockman, I have enough evidence to land you in jail for a very long time." April spoke only for Stockman to laugh and pull out a remote with a single button. He pressed it before Michaelango could grab him.

"It's too late! I called back all my Mousers. They'll be here to rip you to shreds!" Stockman chuckled as the group could see the beginnings of a swarm of the malicious robots surround them. Stockman had used their distraction to escape. "Guys! Stockman got away!" Michelangelo shouted. "We have bigger problems. We have thousands of things heading our way! Stockman must have made even more before robbing those banks earlier!" Donatello panicked as both him and April got to the control panel before trying to hack it.

Mousers began to come in the room from all around them as Jotaro, Polnareff and Fleur got their stands ready. Suddenly all the small killer robots stopped as their single eye began blinking. "April, what did you do?" Fleur questioned as Michelangelo picked up one of the Mousers. "I couldn't shut them down so I had to reroute their programming to overload." April warned as the orange masked turtle dropped the Mouser in panic. "Let's get the shell out of here! This place is going to blow!" Fleur cried as it didn't take a single second for all of them to scramble out of the building and down into the sewers.

Back at the lair… the news played the burning scene of the Stocktronics building as the group watched. "What are you going to do now April? I'm pretty sure you're out of a job." Splinter questioned. "We can help her get back on her feet. She did help us stop Stockman." Fleur offered as Polnareff couldn't help but smile. "Splinter, I want to thank you and your master for caring for my little sister. She has turned into a wonderful woman with your guidance." Polnareff spoke.

"It was an honor. Though it'll take time for Fleur to adjust knowing she has a living relative. You and your friends are welcomed back here. The boys still need some guidance that I can't provide." Splinter spoke as Polnareff smiled. "Wait, if Polnareff is Fleur's older brother and Splinter adopted Fleur, doesn't that make Polnareff our big brother in some way?" Michelangelo questioned as everyone looked at the Frenchman.

"I believe it does since Splinter is her parental guardian. Looks like Polnareff has gotten another chance at being a big brother again." Johnathan chuckled as the Frenchman looked ready to cry. Today was just an insane day for Jean Pierre Polnareff. Moving to New York for a new start had gotten him into a crazy adventure. Now not only did he have his little sister Fleur back but also has 4 teenage mutant ninja turtles to guide like a big brother should. It was going to be strange but he wouldn't trade it for the world. And this time he was going to protect them!

**And that's it for this story. Honestly I felt Polnareff deserved another chance at being a older sibling to someone. He just has this big brother energy that not many try and use. I don't know Polnareff's parents or if Araki gave them any so I made my own. I didn't see the Mousers not eating rats considering it was part of their programming and rats are easily found in large numbers in sewers. Plus I can imagine all the funny shenanigans you can get with this mash-up. Until next time, cowabunga guys!**


	2. Ben 10: Enter the Dragon

**This stems from another show from my childhood, Ben 10. I loved this show from the first episode and seen every season except for the bullshit reboot. I also grew up with watching Dragonball so I thought why not combined them? Finding an old document for this, I remade it to my current writing style.**

_My name is Ben, Ben Tennyson and I've got a story for you. One summer vacation when I was 10 years old, I went on a road trip with my cousin Gwen and Grandpa Max. The first night, I decided to take a stroll into the woods. When a star fell from the sky. I followed it to find a strange meteorite that opened up to reveal a mysterious watch of some kind. The watch was actually a very high-tech alien device known as the Omnitrix which held the DNA of over a billion sentient species throughout the universe, allowing the wielder to transform into any 10 active aliens through different playlists. From then on I became one of the world's greatest heroes known from every planet as Ben 10. I had fame. I had fortune. I had experienced a life nobody could ever dream of. Then it started...to grow old. Even tiring as nowadays nobody really needed me. I wanted to seek an alternate route that avoided the pain and sorrow that my fame and old reality had caused. Every broken relationship, destroyed friendships and love ones lost. Then one day came a call on my new Omnitrix._

_It reported that a strange incident was occurring where people were suddenly attacked to wake up not themselves anymore. With sparked interest, I checked it out. The cause was a mysterious attacker who turned out to be an alien called a Dark Star Warrior who went by the name of Mirror Knight. I used one of my classics, Diamondhead to counter this dangerous new foe. He was very strong and proved quite a challenge even for me but I managed to defeat him. However it wasn't a true victory only for me to see something glimmering in the reflection of his mirror sword. It was a young girl. My distraction cost me as the knight sliced me with his blade. I thought I was split in half to notice myself being separated from my body but the blade was shattered from that final desperate attack. My green spirit now having nowhere to go flew into the stars as I watched another soul took my body and role as a hero._

_I was flying into the starry sky to only hear a voice surrounding me. It was Professor Paradox. He told me that half of my soul was extracted from my body with the power of the Soul Mirror Sword and that there was no way to return to my original body since a new half took home within it. He told me my spirit was going to wander until reaching a brand new world. A world that truly needed Ben 10. I asked him to do one final thing for me. To tell my friends, my cousin Gwen and Grandpa Max along with everyone I knew that I loved them and it was my time to leave. Paradox smiled and disappeared soon after. This is how my story begins._

It had been a while since his soul drifted through the vast void known as space. He thought he would never find a new home after the endless drifting until he felt this strange pull. Feelings of touch came to him as his body began to return. Soon he felt something scratch against his side, the feeling of a familiar cloth, a soft breeze passing across his peach skin, and the sound of birds chirping before feeling something touched his cheek gently but repeatedly. "Hey… Hey! Wake up!" An energetic young girl's voice shouted as he began to open his emerald eyes to meet beautiful and bright lavender ones.

"Huh?" He asked as the boy released his voice sounded strange. It sounded younger. The male looked at who was in front of him. It was a young girl with light tan skin, bright lavender eyes, long onyx hair that was curled like waves to the sides, a slender body and wore a red shirt with a blue martial artist Gi that held a Japanese Kanji for dragon on the front and back, silver armbands, a blue collar around her neck with spikes around it, blue and silver lining boots, a blue haramaki sash and a brown monkey tail wagging from behind her. She was at least 3' 2 in height. "Are you okay, kid? You shouldn't be taking a nap on the ground." She spoke standing up.

'Kid?' He thought before looking over himself. He was back in his 10 year old body with the same slightly spiky brown hair, the same emerald eyes, light peach skin and skinny frame wearing his favorite white shirt with a black stripe down the center, military green cargo pants and black and white sneakers with his new Omnitrix which resembled a white and green wristwatch with a black faceplate that held a green hourglass outline and was a few inches taller than her.

'Just great. I'm going back to elementary school. At least I still have the Omnitrix.' Ben thought before the mysterious girl snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Oh sorry. Yeah. I didn't really expect waking up here. Wherever here is. My name is Ben, Ben Tennyson. What's your name?" Ben asked as the girl giggled before smiling. "My name is Coco. Ryu Coco. So how did you found yourself on Mt. Paozu? Usually normal people get attacked by the monsters that live at the base of the mountain. Did you fought them off?" Coco asked interested.

Ben looked at Coco as if she was crazy. She seemed very interested in fighting for some reason. "I don't even know how I got here. I just woke up here with you. In fact, I don't even know where my home is." He answered a bit sad as Coco frowned before a lightbulb suddenly went off in her head. "I know! I should take you back to our house! You can live there with my mother Regala and our neighbors Goku, Gohan and Chi Chi! You'll be my first playmate that didn't have a tail like my mom, Gohan and I do or what Goku used to have!" Coco chuckled happily as Ben noticed her monkey tail wagging back and forth excitedly.

'I knew she was an alien. I wonder what alien species she belongs to or those people she mentioned… I'm glad at least aliens will still be in my life. Maybe this is what I've been looking for.' The boy thought considering his options. "You know what? Sure. I'll come with you. I really don't have anyone to turn too and it wouldn't be smart to stay here considering what you said about monsters lurking around." The brunette answered as Coco smiled with glee.

"Yay! Let's go go go!" She shouted happily as she grabbed ahold of his hand and ran up the mountain dragging the poor boy like a rag doll. 'Add super strength to the list of powers!' Ben thought as he held onto her for dear life. A trip that seemed to take only 15 minutes actually took 5 minutes due to her incredible speed adding it to the power list. The girl finally stopped as they arrived at two small houses that stood next to each other at the top of the mountain.

There was someone outside watering her garden out front at the house on the right. It was a young woman about 5'8 in height with soft tan skin, long onyx hair that was zigzagging from the top of her head to the lower bottom of her back, a brown monkey tail wrapped around her waist like a belt, bright red eyes, and a slender yet busty body wearing a rose pink shirt, blue jeans, dark armbands, and white shoes.

"Mama!" Coco shouted getting the older woman's attention from her flowers. "Well if it isn't my sweet yet strong Coco! And who's this young stud you brought? A new crush?" The young woman asked as Ben blushed while leaving little Coco confused. "Sorry about that. My name is Regala, Ryu Regala. You've already met my daughter Coco. What's your name young one?" Regala asked as he dusted himself off from Coco's little rush earlier.

"My name is Ben. Ben Tennyson. You've got a very energetic daughter that's for sure." He said as Regala just happily laughed. "I know. She was born with a lot more energy than any of my family had. She is just as energetic as our neighbor Goku." Regala chuckled brightly. "Hey look! It's Gohan! Hey Gohan!" Coco shouted as Ben turned around to see a young boy a good foot or so shorter than him with light peach skin, kind onyx eyes, slightly long black hair and brown monkey tail wearing a green and yellow jiangshi like outfit with a red Chinese hat that held a strange orange glass orb with 4 stars inside it, and small black boots.

"Hi Coco. Morning Miss Regala, um...who are you? My name is Son Gohan." The Little boy questioned curiously but polite nonetheless. "My name is Ben. I'm new around here." The brunette answered short and sweet. "Mom, Ben doesn't have anywhere to go. He told me he was lost and doesn't know where his family is. Can he stay with us? Please?" Coco asked as Ben looked extremely shocked.

'She wants to have a boy who she just met stay in the same house as her and her mother?! That's crazy!' He screamed in his head. "You know what? Sure. You'll also have a new playmate and someone to keep you out of trouble other than Gohan." Regala answered with a smile. "Really? Thank you so much!" Ben exclaimed and bowed his head respectively.

"Well. I should go into the city and get Ben some clothes and more supplies. I really don't have anything to fit his size. I've made lunch and it's cooling in the kitchen. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone!" Regala shouted as she suddenly levitated into the air and before taking off into the sky like a shooting star leaving the 10 year old brunette flabbergasted. "She can fly?!" Ben exclaimed clearly surprised.

From what he experienced from Coco's species is that they are super strong, super fast and now can fly into the air! What's next? Shooting energy balls from their hands? "I'm going into the forest to explore. Do you want to join me?" Gohan asked nervously twiddling his fingers. "Sure! I want to go fishing for some salmon!" Coco shouted excitedly. 'It'll give me a chance to see if the Omnitrix is working properly.' "Sure why not?" Ben replied causing Coco to giggle uncontrollably and Gohan to smile.

"Mom! I'm going to play with Coco and our new friend!" Gohan shouted as they heard an okay coming from the house signalling them that they were good to go. The group headed into the woods and the moment they went in Coco and Gohan were suddenly out of sight. "Jeez! They just forgot about me in a second. Well, at least I can do this without any trouble." Ben muttered to himself as he walked deeper into the woods unaware of something quietly stalking him.

The child found himself in a nice large sized clearing with a few boulders scattered around and a bright shade of light breaking through the trees' shade from above. "Alright. Let's see if you still work." Ben said as he pressed a button on the side of the Omnitrix before turning the faceplate. He scrolled through the holo-playlist of aliens until he found the perfect one to try.

"Here we go!!!" Ben shouted as he slammed his hand down on the faceplate as a huge flash of green light enveloped the clearing. Instead of a young brown haired human child, now stood a large 12 ft humanoid pill bug like alien with sharp yellow eyes, sharp yet scarce fangs, black markings around his eyes, yellow plated shell and lips with a stripe going down the center of his chest, stubby feet with thin small yet sharp black claws, thick arms with black claws, and a thick and round plated yellow shell on his back and arms. "Cannonbolt!!!" Ben cried with a deeper, raspy and more rough voice. "Ben?" A familiar voice asked as Cannonbolt turned around to see Coco standing behind him. She was watching him the whole time!

"Um, what are you talking about little girl? What is this Ben person you speak of?" He decided to play dumb as the boy was trying to keep his powers a secret for once unlike his last life. "You can't fool me Ben! I saw you transform silly! Hehehehe!" Coco chuckled as she ran up to him and roamed around the transformed boy. Her eyes were beaming with wonder as she examined his new body. "Wait… you aren't scared or terrified?" Cannonbolt asked quite surprised at the reaction he was getting from her.

Despite her being an alien too, Cannonbolt often scared quite a few people back home. "No. I think you look really cool and cute! Like a giant cuddly rollie pollie!" She giggled as she somehow climbed on top of his head in an instant. "Heh. Well, I call this form Cannonbolt! You want to see what he can do?" Ben asked as Coco had a huge grin grew on her face.

"Yes! I do! I really do!" Coco shouted jumping up and down like an excited monkey. "I need you to get off me for a moment." Cannonbolt instructed as the little monkey girl nodded and got off him. He then curled into a ball and began to roll at incredible speed before shooting forward. Cannonbolt toppled trees and boulders like they were nothing before uncurling himself.

Suddenly, Coco came running at him before wrapping the boy in a huge hug knocking Cannonbolt down to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Hahaha! That is so cool! You were like a wrecking ball and were going so fast! And your skin is so soft!" Coco chuckled with the transformed child laughing alongside her. "You like that? How about this?" Cannonbolt questioned as he curled himself around Coco turning into a ball once more and began to roll around.

"Hahahahahaha!" Coco giggled in joy as he rolled across the forest. Strangely it was like she could see things outside of his armor shell body pointing out when to turn so he could crashing into trees. "We're going so fast! This is so fun!" Coco giggled as he made a few donuts before using a rock as a ramp to launch himself high into the air. He was pretty sure they were scaring off the wildlife a bit too much. Both looked to their left to notice a troubling scene. Gohan was lying on the ground and there was a large Saber Tooth Tiger that was preparing to devour the fallen child!

"Gohan's in trouble! Transform and Roll out!" Coco joked as he barely tried to stifle a laugh and worry about a copyright from the universe. Cannonbolt quickly turned around and charged towards the tiger. The moment the giant feline saw him as a frightened expression suddenly swallowed its face resulting with the beast running off terrified. "Huh?" The monkey boy asked quite confused only to notice a huge yellow ball charging straight towards him. "Aaaaaah!!!!" Gohan screamed as Ben leapt into the air and uncurled himself before he grabbed a hold of both Gohan and a laughing Coco then taking off once more in a curled ball.

"Aaagh!!! Coco! There's a big monster encasing us!" Gohan screamed in horror as Coco just giggled like the boy was being silly. "It's no monster! That's Ben, silly! Ain't this so fun?!" Coco questioned as Gohan looked dumbfounded until Cannonbolt smiled and the raven male noticed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Then something new came into view. It was a tall muscular 5' 9 man that looked a lot like Gohan but with black wild and spiky almost bedhead hair and the same onyx eyes but had no tail wearing a blue shirt and orange gi with a kanji on the front and back for turtle, blue wristbands, blue and orange striped boots and a blue sash around his waist.

"Uh oh." Cannonbolt panicked. "Goku/Daddy/Sir! Look out!!!" The trio shouted as the man turned to see the giant yellow ball charging straight towards him. "Aaaaaaagh!!!" Goku cried out as the camera viewed out of the forest until you can hear a huge crash. Back to our view you could see several torn down trees and Goku lying on his back in a daze with Cannonbolt lying on his back with a dizzy Gohan and wiped out Coco on top of him.

"Ouch." The group all muttered in pain and we're surely in a daze. "That. Was. Awesome!!! Let's do it again!" Coco giggled happily as Goku, Gohan and Ben snapped back to reality. "Ouch… what hit me?" Goku mumbled rubbing the bump on his head as he looked to see the two children on top of the transformed Ben but mainly stared at Cannonboly. "Hey Coco, Gohan and giant pill bug man. ...Giant Pillbug!?" Goku shouted suddenly in surprise once noticing that it was Cannonbolt who had crashed into him.

Then the Omnitrix symbol began to flash red before a huge red flash engulfed their view to reveal Ben back to normal as Coco and Gohan landed on him. "Oof! I'm going to be so sore in the morning." The brunette groaned as Coco and Gohan helped him up. "Alright. What's going on? Is that giant pillbug really this little kid?" Goku questioned with a mix of disbelief, curiosity and confusion.

"He's our new friend and playmate! His name is Ben Tennyson but I think I'll call him Ben 10! We were just playing with his Cannonbolt form that came from the weird watch of his! It was so fun! Right Gohan?" Coco asked excitedly as the guys sweatdropped. "Yeah. Ben saved me from being attacked by a tiger but we didn't mean to crash into you daddy." Gohan answered as Ben looked surprised in hearing this guy was Gohan's dad.

"Oh. My name is Goku. It's nice to meet you Ben. So how did you transform?" Goku asked. "Well. Let's just say it's a very long and crazy story. I'll tell you guys on the way back." Ben said with a chuckle. This new world wasn't going to be so bad after all. Especially with people like Gohan, Goku, Coco and Regala. He was going to love this new life and the adventures to come.

**That's it. I thought of revamping some of my old documents since seeing the potential they had despite my terrible writing. This story was written when I was 13 years old along with quite a few others. I hoped you enjoyed it! Ciao!**


	3. Master of Fire and Lightning

**This is our 3rd story and last story for today. This involves one of my most favorite franchises growing up, Super Mario. Honestly I grew up playing these guys with my first being Mario and Luigi: Super Star Saga from Alpha Dream. It was heartbreaking hearing the company that produced this game and franchise have gone bankrupt so this my final respect to them. To make this story even more unique is I'll be using JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency. Why? I want to make it unique and honestly strange. Please enjoy what I concocted!**

_Hamon, an ancient martial art that existed long ago lost in the ripples of time. To use one's own breathing to create a unique rippling energy with the power to heal the living and destroy the undead. But what no one knew that there was an art that dated even far before Hamon. This art were linked to the satellites of our very sky, the Sun and the Moon. This art was known as Brand and consisted of two types. The Brand of the Sun wielded the power of fire earning the title, the Flame Brand. The Flame Brand was capable of burning through anything and to increase the capabilities of the user with it's blazing heat._

_Then there was the Brand of the Moon, destructive light that only appeared in the darkness, the Lightning Brand. The Lightning Brand manipulated the very functions of motion to the point of manipulating its current to distort or electrocute those against it. An ancient clan were tasked to guard the secrets of the Brand from those who would abuse its power. They were known as the Eclipse Clan and were Guardians of the Brand._

_Many tried and failed to steal the secrets to steal their secrets for over centuries. Each attempt was foiled but the clan began to grow wary with each attack. They knew one day their defenses would fail as the islands surrounding their home grew quiet from nature. The Clan leader fearing for the worst had asked his fellow clansmen to unite the Brands and create a powerful guardian. Some were uneasy about it. Fire and Lightning clash with each other in discord._

_It was natural for the affiliation of the sun and moon. The Leader ignored their warnings and they had no choice but to proceed. They took the treasured Fire Stone and Lightning Stone, precious gems of their tribe and merged it with the combined power of both brands. A powerful being of Fire and Lightning was born that went by the name of Chaos Eclipse. The Guardian was powerful destroying those who would steal the secrets of the Eclipse Clan however it proved too chaotic._

_Chaos Eclipse attacked both invader and tribesmen not caring of the death and devastation it brought. The Clan Elder was forced to use a drastic last resort to correct the mistakes of their fawnish leader. He split Chaos Eclipse in half to create two beasts, Burning Sol and Lunar Thunder before sealing them away into the very emblems. The Elder had asked for the assistance of their neighboring tribe, the Dream Clan to lock both beasts away into the deepest reaches of the Dream World and to hide the Eclipse Clan secrets deep within._

_The Dream Clan Elder did as requested before the Eclipse Elder had succumbed to his injuries. Soon the Eclipse Clan had disappeared off the face of the Earth with the Dream Clan following soon after. However not everything can stay forgotten after all. Legends never die._

It was the year 1938, World War II was running rampant across the world as continents turned their weapons on each other. Nazi Germany being the fear of its neighboring countries as countless people deemed inferior were casted to concentration camps or immediate death. Yet, the Axis Powers which Nazi Germany were part of was afraid. The reason for the fear? The Shadow Ash. In 1936, a camp of German Soldiers was found burned to the ground but of unnatural causes. Bodies of soldiers in two states of death reflected as electrocution or being burned alive.

Those electrocuted were covered in electrical burns that were oddly shaped like hands or fingers, eyes left in perpetual terror and shock. The ones burned alive were jet black crisped to the point a touch would crumbled the bodies to ash except for the head with the same look of terror as the other bodies. However, what was disturbing was a messaged painted on the very ground of the ruins.

"Shadow Ash has come. Those whose souls are stained with innocent blood be warned. I am judge, jury and executioner. Death is coming for what you had tainted and scorned." Soon camp after camp, base after base and soldier after soldier were destroyed. Prisoners freed and disappeared off the face of the Earth, stolen riches vanished, corpses of the innocent buried with their tainted valuables and ruins of the Shadow Ash's rampage left behind.

Every attempt to find Shadow Ash ended in failure and soldier casualties. Nazi Germany had no option but to dig deeper into reaches of the paranormal to even understand this mysterious oddity. Funny thing on how one single action can create the biggest of ripples. It was peaceful in the city of Rome, despite being in the midst of a World War everything was peaceful calm though today the town had a very bizarre visitor.

A young woman standing 5'10 in height and seemed to be 20 in age walked into town. Her skin a fair light alabaster, heterochromatic eyes with one red and the other green and her hair strangely was a striped mix between red and green with the green strands zigzag like lightning and the red wisp like as if it was fire. Her clothes were a bit odd as well. She wore blue overalls with two buttons shaped like hands, white gloves that had a bit of a cartoonish charm, a cyan shirt underneath the overalls, brown boots that seemed designed for soccer and a cyan hat with a white circle holding an X in the center at the front of the cap.

She carried around a blue backpack and seemed to have a pillow strapped to her shoulder like a purse. Overall her attire was more childish than what someone her age would normally wore. This young woman is Xiomara Rosario. "This place looks very nice and peaceful. I'm glad none of the war reached this area. It would ruin all this nice scenery." Xiomara mumbled to herself. "Well, my client won't be here for another hour so I can enjoy some nice pasta." She said to herself before entering what seemed like a fancy Italian restaurant.

There were a few people there and she had already ordered her food until she heard quite a commotion. She turned to see a tall brown haired young man who seemed quite angry at the waiter and was pointing at his plate. From the way he looked and his reaction, she can tell he was new to Italy and it's cuisine. Being who she was decided to help the waiter out. "Excuse me sir, I guess you must be new around here. Your food wasn't burnt or tampered with. The reason it's black because it's a type of pasta dish that uses squid ink. Strange ingredient to some but it's actually very good." Xiomara explained.

The young man soon calmed down and the waiter seemed relieved for the dual haired woman's intervention. "Really? Sorry for flipping out about it then." The young man apologized to the waiter as he began eating his food though a bit messily. "Can you tell the waiter I'll be sitting with this young man? To help him learn some basics on Italy." Xiomara asked as the waiter smiled before leaving.

"Thanks for the little info. My name is Joseph Joestar by the way." The young man introduced. "And my name is Xiomara Rosario but you can call me Xio for short. I can already tell your a foreigner from the interaction earlier so it's easy to get confused about the way things are here." Xiomara answered with a smile. "Xio huh? My friends call me Jojo for short. Sorry if this may seem rude but you don't seem Italian to me." Joseph asked eating his pasta with squid ink around his mouth.

"My parents love Italy and are well educated on it from history to cuisine. We visited many times before." Xio answered with a friendly grin. Their attention however was caught by another patron in the restaurant who was flirting with a woman sitting next to him. The man was tall with blonde hair and blues but was also Italian from his accent with marks on his cheeks. He wasn't sitting on the chair properly as he was sitting cross legged butterfly style. "I can't believe they let vulgar barbarians in this fine establishment." The blonde spoke angering Joseph.

"And I can't believe they let rude men like you in here." Xiomara spoke surprising the two men. "What?" The blonde asked confused. "One, you haven't noticed he is new around here. Two, he wasn't disturbing everyone with violence and was just confused about the dish. Three, he didn't even do anything to you but you call him out for no reason. You think doing that to impress your girlfriend makes you cool as if you were a gentleman? Well sorry but it makes you look like an inconsiderate idiot and a huge fool." Xiomara explained sending a nasty glare to the blonde Italian. The blonde remained silent as Joseph was impressed.

"Wow. You didn't have to do that. I could have handled him." Joseph stated. "It would only prove him right on his words. Plus he isn't no ordinary man, I can see the sunlight coming off him just like it's coming off of you." Xiomara answered causing both men's eyes to widened. "Sunlight? Do you mean Hamon? You can see my Hamon?!" Joseph questioned quite shocked hearing her words.

"So it's called Hamon? Sounds like someone is saying Ha-mon or Hey mon with a bad accent. To answer your question, yes I can. I've been able to see it since I was born. You have quite a lot but it's more raw. His however is a tiny bit smaller than yours but is more refined. Raw power can be overcome with refined power and the look in his hamon tells he has more experience than you as well." Xiomara explained as both men looked stumped by her sudden analysis.

"And you got that off from a single look? That's incredible, man!" Joseph stated only for Xiomara to laugh hysterically confusing him. "Did I say something funny?" Joseph asked a bit confused. "Sorry to break it to you but I'm a girl. I just bandaged my chest and wear baggy clothing so my boobs don't get in the way plus people don't stare at them. My voice is a tiny bit more masculine than feminine so it causes a lot of confusion as well." Xiomara answered as Joseph was surprised along with the blonde.

"Whoa! Even I couldn't tell there was anything there! You're like a real life reverse trap!" Joseph stated while Xiomara chuckled. "You mean a Bifauxnen? I'm glad to hear that. Genetics were way too kind with me and I had people look at my chest and my ass than my face. So I bandaged my chest to make it seem smaller and wear baggy clothing like my overalls. I would prefer being flat chested but you get what you get when you're born. Plus I don't have to pay much for 3DDD bras." Xiomara chuckled as Joseph was amazed and the blonde was quite dumbfoundeded on how bold she was.

"Well, it looks like I should go. I have to meet up with someone. Thanks for the conversation and I hope we meet each other again someday." Xiomara spoke with a smile before leaving. She had went to the large fountain located a bit further up from the restaurant/hotel she had eaten at. She was seated by one of the umbrella seats when a man sat in front of her. He had the appearance of a secret agent or FBI often seen in movies. "You Shadow Ash?" The man asked quietly only for Xiomara to hear. She simply nodded.

"I've got your assignment. The details are located inside the envelope. You have been a huge help but are you sure you want to take this?" The man asked. "I'm very sure, monsieur. It's something I must do plus the shadow of death is strong. I sense a lot will die and the end of a vital bloodline if I don't take this mission." Xiomara explained with a serious look on her face. "Very well. Let luck be on your side." The man spoke giving Xiomara an envelope before leaving. She opened it before taking out a photo causing her eyes to narrow. "It's them alright." Was the only thing she said before leaving.

She turned to the square fountain to see Joseph and the blonde Italian fight with each other before leaving them to their scuffle. Xiomara had gone to her hotel room and unpacked her bag while taking the pillow off its strap and laid it on the spare bed behind her. Her bag was filled with some...bizarre items like strange cat bells, brown leaves and weird flowers of sorts along with other oddities. The bag appeared to be bigger on the inside than the outside. "So what will we be taking?" A young male voice asked coming from behind her.

She didn't seem bothered that there was a stranger in the room. "I'll be taking a few Cat Bells, a Fire Flower, Ice Flower and I guess two P Acorns. I still have those homemade medicines and a Starman for emergencies. How's Starray doing?" She asked. "She's doing fine and checking up on our supplies along with current stock. Trickster however is itching for a ride along with Chomp." The male voice spoke as Xiomara chuckled.

"We might have to make a quick getaway if things go south since Jojo and that Italian jerk are heading for the same destination. Have Starray get them ready to head out as soon as possible. Knowing our luck we might have more to deal with on this mission than we think. Are you ready for some fun, Driftford?" Xiomara asked with a smile. "You know me Xiomara. I'm always ready." The male voice answered while the dual colored woman smiled.

Night had soon covered the land. A single figure walking through the darkness humming as street lights flickered when the figure passed. In the tomb located inside the landmark known as the Mouth of Truth, Joseph and company were at a disadvantage. Husks of soldiers laid down on the ground in a state of petrified terror, a young soldier terrified of the corpses around him, the Italian was on the ground while an elderly man was just as scared. 3 men stood before them that would make others see them as Aztec Gods brought to life or even titans.

"Damn it! They're awake!" The blonde Italian scowled as the young German soldier was petrified in his place. Two of the Aztec men passed by the soldier but one was about to collide into the poor man as everyone but him knew the fatality of a single touch by these beings. "Mark! Get out of the way!" The blonde shouted at the terrified soldier. The German was about to meet his fate when the young soldier disappeared from where he stood to the confusion of everyone. Why? Because where he disappeared was the entrance of a large green pipe that rose from the ground.

"Um, am I seeing things because where did that huge ass pipe come from?!" Joseph asked completely baffled. The being closest to the pipe looked in it confused on the situation as well. A voice shouted from the pipe before the tall giant of man was sent flying by a gloved punch. "It's a me…Xiomara!" The voice cried out as said woman popped out of the pipe with a big goofy smile on her face. "What the hell?!" All 3 normal men shouted surprised. "Xio?! How the hell did you get here?! What the hell is that?!" Joseph asked looking like he was about to lose his mind while said woman landed in front of the pipe.

"Sorry for the scare Joseph but a Superstar like myself couldn't leave a friend in trouble! Good thing I had that spare Switch Pipe or else that poor fella would have been torn in half by Mr. Muscles over there!" Xiomara answered adjusting her hat. "Get out of here Senorita! Those aren't any ordinary men!" The blonde Italian spoke desperately.

"Yeah. They are Pillarmen. I ain't stupid boy. Why do you think I came here in the first place? You two might have impressive Hamon but you aren't strong enough to handle these guys yet. Their auras are too massive to do even a decent amount of damage plus... the one I just punched has accessories that is used to counter Hamon. They have experience fighting against Hamon Users." Xiomara explained causing their eyes to widen.

The one she knocked down had gotten up but he slightly froze getting a look of her face almost like seeing a ghost. "My aren't you a perceptive and quite odd young human. You were able to deduce everything quickly and you've come prepared as well. Those clothing of yours were made of a very unique material that protects you from physical contact with us despite how strange it looks." The tall Pillar Man wearing a headwrap deduced.

"Look who's talking about fashion? The guy who is one step away of being naked in public. I suggest you wear shorts or soon your ass and balls will be on display for everyone here. I would enjoy the show but I don't think my associates would." Xiomara spoke with a cheeky smile on her face. "Hahaha! You sure have some punk for a woman." The white haired Pillarman laughed. "What? You think I'll be one of those damsels in distress who needs their ass saved because they don't want to break a nail? Sorry boys but I'm not. I'm the type of girl who loves a good fight and putting on a show! A Superstar must entertain her audience and today's event is a throwdown!" Xiomara answered tipping her hat like a showman.

She looked at the Pillarman she had knocked on his ass and pointed at him. "You there! What's your name? It's common courtesy for an opponent to introduce themselves before the beginning of a match!" Xiomara asked. "My name? It's Wamuu of the Wind!" Wamuu answered. "Wamuu? My, what a wonderful name! Allow me to introduce myself! I am the flames of the Sun and Lightning of the Moon! Everywhere I walk ashes follow me in the form of shadows like leaves in the breeze! My name is Xiomara Rosario, the Shadow Ash!" Xiomara exclaimed with a pose while the blonde and the old man were shocked.

"You're Shadow Ash?! The very same Shadow Ash who destroyed all those Nazi bases and turned over 10,000 Axis Power soldiers into corpses!?" The old man spoke. "It doesn't matter if she's Shadow Ash! She doesn't have any Hamon to fight them with!" The blonde shouted. "Who said I needed some fancy ass breathing technique?" Xiomara asked confusing everyone. "Now Wamuu, since I challenged you first I'll give you the choice to launch the first attack. When challenging one to a duel, the challenger is allowed to strike first. I won't even attack, block or counter your strike. That's the main rule of the Rosario Family on duels. Are you ready? Because it's showtime!" Xiomara explained.

"Very well. I'll end this quickly." Wamuu stated charging towards Xiomara with intention of punching through her stomach. "Xio!!!" Joseph shouted. Wamuu had struck...nothing but air. "What?!" Wamuu shouted before he noticed a shadow above. "I didn't say I wouldn't dodge your attack." Xiomara's voice came from above as she was high above Wamuu in the air too high for a normal human too jump.

"Incredible! Her legs must be unbelievably strong and nimble to get that high in the air so quickly! Almost like she's a natural acrobatic or Jumpman in a circus!" The old man spoke amazed. Xiomara then clapped her hands together! "There existed a power that predated even Hamon and the Pillarmen! An art considered a legend to all that vanished in the passage of time until now!" Xiomara called as eyes widened. "A power that existed before Hamon?" Joseph questioned breathless.

"Fire is the mark of the Sun Goddess and this art was forged through her burning light!" Xiomara shouted as right hand was engulfed in flames. "That's…!" The blonde spoke surprised. "Firebrand Technique: Pyro Palm!" Xiomara called out slamming her palm on Wamuu's back. Flames bursted from the slap sending the giant man into the ground while she jumped off his back to land in front of him. Fire wreathed around her hand yet Xiomara unfazed with a devilish grin on her face.

"So the legends are true. The Eclipse Clan are real." The purple head wrapped Pillarman spoke. "Eclipse Clan?" Joseph asked confused. "They were a clan of people that existed long ago. They wielded a type of power known as Brand which consists of two types, Fire and Lightning. The Eclipse Clan was considered a myth but I never thought they actually existed." Caesar explained.

"Don't you know? Legends are untold truth and legends never die after all. Now, I suggest you guys skedaddle. I'll give you a replay of the fight later on plus you guys have some business to attend to." Xiomara spoke pointing to the other two giants. They didn't argue and merely left going after the other two Pillarmen. Wamuu had gotten back up off the ground, his wounds healing from the flames. "I'm glad to see you got up from that." Xiomara answered with a smile.

"I never would have thought a warrior like you existed. You are much challenging than any Hamon User I've faced." Wamuu said. "Glad to hear that. We are amongst the few of our kind. You and your masters being the last of your tribe. I am the last of the Eclipse Clan. I wonder what will win? Power gained through a shortcut like the Stone Mask? Or power gained through hard work and pain?" Xiomara asked as lightning engulfed her left hand. "Lightning is the mark of the Moon Goddess and forged by her heavenly fury that even the wind cowers before it's might." She spoke as Wamuu glared.

Both fighters soon lunged towards one another. Blows were being exchanged as they clashed. Xiomara deflected the Pillarman's fists with her blazing and shocking palms while weaving through his bladed jewelry like waves of water while Wamuu moved similar to the wind both fast and relentless. Xiomara's clothing had turned any damage from Wamuu's glancing blows to zero since they protected her from his acid like touch.

"Lightning Brand Technique: Thunder Palm!" Xiomara shouted slamming her electrified palm into Wamuu's chest sending flying with a bolt of lightning from impact. The Pillarman quickly landed on his feet as his injuries mended but he looked slightly worn. "I see you've noticed. Unlike Hamon, Lightning and Fire Brand attacks tend to do spiritual damage than just external. Each wound you heal, the more of your strength fades. You have incredible strength and combined with your dissolving touch makes a deadly combination. But if your attacks glance or miss with the ability nullified, then it's impossible to do damage normally. You may be called Wamuu of the Wind but you haven't shown me why." Xiomara explained.

Wamuu grunted before taking a swifter lunge at Xiomara this time going for kicks. Xiomara only smiled before she used her legs to counter Wamuu's. Both strike with incredible force but neither were backing down. Wamuu seemed to be tiring out despite his attacks fully striking Xiomara's legs. He quickly backflipped away while Xiomara smirked. "You coated your legs with a thin layer of lightning and fire underneath your clothing. Not only did you weaken the damage of my blows but also took more of my stamina with every one of my strikes." Wamuu explained as Xiomara clapped her hands.

"Correct! Fire Brand and Lightning Brand Technique: Heat Riser and Plasma Thinner! Let's settle this with one more attack. I've got a schedule to tend after all." Xiomara said with a goofy grin. "Very well!" Wamuu shouted as arms began to rotate going faster and faster until they looked like vortexes of wind. Xiomara dispelled the lightning on her left hand and replaced it with fire.

"Fire Brand Special: Fire…!" Xiomara stated moving her arms back. "Divine Sandstorm!" Wamuu shouted as a huge vortex of wind blasted from his arms towards Xiomara. "Vortex!" Xiomara shouted shoving her hands forward unleashing a huge dual column of flames that spiraled around each other. Both fire and wind collided however Xiomara's flames had absorbed Wamuu's flames making her attack even bigger! 'She sent her flames the opposite rotation of my wind to power up her attack with mine!' Wamuu thought before he was engulfed by the burnung twister. Xiomara stood until the attack cleared revealing Wamuu's form.

He was severely burned as his skin was charred black, his clothing except for his jewelry was ash and he laid on his front barely conscious. She stood in front of his fallen form and kneeled down. "Power gained without hard work can only take people so far. You are no doubt strong but you are inexperienced. There are many lessons for you to learn but you have the potential to become something unlike any other amongst your tribe. Loss is merely a lesson to learn from your mistakes." Xiomara stated.

"I rather not have potential such as yours to be erased. If you truly want to become stronger and be one with the wind." Xiomara stated before she laid something down in front of Wamuu. It was a pair of clothing, a mini figure that resembled the pipe she came from and a small green and white spotted mushroom. "That mushroom will fully heal your wounds if you consume it and that pipe will take you to me if you toss it down. I pretty much destroyed your only clothing so wear that for now. I'll get you a new outfit of your choice later. It's disrespectful to leave your opponent naked without any spare clothing. Until we meet again, Wamuu." Xiomara spoke as she left the fallen Wamuu alone in the chamber.

Xiomara had soon found her friend outside the cavern. The blonde Italian looked worse for wear, Joseph looked like he was at Death's Door and the old man was the only one unharmed. "I told you guys weren't ready to face them. Judging from the damage, I say the white haired Pillarman beat your asses." Xiomara spoke as both their eyes widened. "Shadow Ash?! You're alive! What about the Pillarman?" The old man asked.

"He's down for the count. As for you guys, I'm taking you back to my hotel room. Your friend is already there recuperating. Plus Jojo needs medical attention." Xiomara explained as she pulled out a mini pipe from her pocket and tossed it to the ground. It disappeared into the earth before a large version of said pipe popped out in its place to both men's shock. 'That tiny thing turned into that monstrosity?!' Thought the old man.

She picked up Joseph and hoisted him over her shoulders with ease before jumping at the edge of the pipe. "Jump in here boys. It's a much safer and faster route to take. Come on! Let's a go!" She shouted as she jumped into the pipe with Joseph. Both men looked at each other before going into the pipe. To say they were shocked was a huge understatement. The pipe ceiling should show darkness but instead was viewing the world they would normally see above ground but below showed something else entirely. An entire almost alien like world was down there!

The landscape more of nature than technology, strange animals and objects, even a sun that currently hanged above while the moon was in their sky and there were different beings who are no doubt the people of this world. "Enjoying the view? What your gazing below is known as the Lost World. It's an alternate world that coexists with yours separated by the Dream World and it's veil. You can view both worlds when travelling through these special pipes. The Sprixies maybe strange but they know how to make some pretty cool stuff." Xiomara explained.

Both men shared a single thought. 'Just who are you?'

**And that's it. Honestly I love the Fire Brand and Thunder Brand from Superstar Saga and was really sad they never went back to it. So I expanded on the premise along with adding some stuff from other games. I hoped you enjoy this story. Tomorrow new ones will come for our second act in the vote shall debut. Until next time, continue to be superstars!**


	4. Mixing Dreams(2)

**Hello everyone to the second story for our main 6 vote. I am quite sorry about not posting this as I should have the past two days but I was tired and couldn't sleep because of cats being jerks early in the morning so posting wasn't all that possible. Now between Werewolves and vampires, I am more of a werewolf person. But I have to say I LOVE Hellsing's Alucard. He is the equivalent of a sassy, sadistic and bloody hilarious of Marvel's Tony Stark/Iron Man. For this particular fic, I decided to mix the gory Hellsing anime with the colorful and mischievous world of Mixels. Mixels is a Lego cartoon short I loved watching when it still aired on Cartoon Network. Hope you enjoy this rare tale of colorful dreams and twisted nightmares for I present: Mixing Dreams.**

_Dreams and Nightmares. Both the same yet also different. They both come when we sleep and leave when we wake up. However dreams bring bliss, joy and even comfort. Nightmares bring pain, terror and sadness. Both can be real in their own ways. For in the real world, dreams are found by day and nightmares in the dark. It was something Rosella knew quite well. Her nightmares exist in the day however and her dreams in the night. She was an orphan found one night by a lone couple on a midnight stroll. She was only 3 days back then. Just lying in a bed of roses yet the plants' thorns never pricking her skin as if they wished not to harm her._

_The couple raised her as their own giving her the name Rosella Kite. Despite being loved by the two adopted her she wasn't accepted by kids around her age for her skin and eyes. It was a nice tan but strangely had a tiny hint of violet to it and her eyes were two different colors, the left being blue but the right a cascade of different colors almost like a rainbow was painted inside her iris. Due to her bizarre features, kids bullied and isolated her. She was lonely and her torment always ruining day for her. Yet at night, she was in complete peace for she had friends in her dreams. Her dreams were quite special for it took place in a single yet expansive world._

_This world was colorful with all kinds of landscapes that was straight from a child's imagination. An icy tundra filled with popsicles and sweet frozen treats, a volcanic region with giant lava lamps, even a land made entirely of food! The residents of this world were just as colorful. They came in many shapes, colors and monstrous cartoon appearances. The residents called themselves Mixels and had a variety of tribes that were special in their own way. Infernites, Cragsters, Flexers, Wiztastics, Frosticons and a whole lot of others._

_Why they were called Mixels was what they could do. They could merge with each other into different combinations of fusions through a process known as Mixing. The Mixels were quite a silly bunch but they always cheered her up while taking her on adventures or even goofing off. Her personal favorite tribes were the Infernites and Glowkies. She loved the Infernites warm personalities from the cool headed Flain, caring Vulk, sweet Meltus, skittish Flamzer, mischievous Zorch and crazy Burnard but also their crimson color being her favorite. The Glowkies were amongst her favorites for she loved their personalities._

_The Glowkies were considered monsters but were actually misunderstood as they were sweethearts. Globert loved putting on shows and was a nice singer. Vampos was a major sports fan and she loved his kind personality and southern accent. And the goofy Boogly who despite acting like a snob was actually a sweetie who just wanted attention and care, something she easily provided to the lonely Mixel. Despite not being human, she thought of them as friends and even family. She even drew them after waking up never messing up or missing a single detail._

_The drawings of them gave her comfort and she wished they were in the real world with her instead of the girl being lonely during the day. One day, one of her bullies had snatched her sketchbook out of her hands mocking her for drawing monsters and how stupid they looked. The final straw however was when he attempted to rip Flain's drawing to pieces. She had snapped and beat the boy leaving him with a broken nose and two black eyes. Her parents weren't happy by her actions though. Rosella was locked in her room without dinner and her sketchbook confiscated. The young girl had cried miserably since those drawings were the only thing that made her happy and felt loved when she was all alone. Her parents gone all day only to come back at night tired and not even batting an eye._

_Night came yet she had no dream of her colorful friends but only darkness and a single note. 'We're coming. You will never be alone again.' What did it mean? Who was coming? She woke up to someone shaking her and light in her eyes to find an unbelievable sight. Flain was standing by her bedside. He seemed really happy seeing her. Rosella couldn't believe it! Flain was real and in front of her. She hugged him before he lead her out of the room. The girl was greeted to the sight of even more Mixels and discovered where they came from. They were her sketches and they had used them to come into her world. The environments she drew were alive on the pages moving unbothered. They said Rosella's wish for friends was so strong that it had brought them to life. On that very night, she ran away from home with the Mixels._

_Her house was no longer a home but a cell, her neighborhood a prison and the people nothing more than bullies and prison guards. The Mixels were her true friends, her true family and she wasn't turning back. Though she knew that she couldn't avoid her past for they still held her nightmares. Instead she would grow strong until she was ready to face them head on. What she didn't know it wasn't her terrible childhood that was coming for her. No, it was a legacy so dangerous that would drive anyone mad with horror. She may have friends made of dreams but that was the only thing. For she would witness Hell will finally sing. Starting with a man coated in red._

The Hellsing Organization, a company under the direct command of the Queen and the royal family was tasked to eliminate threats. These threats? The supernatural mainly vampires. To any normal person, things like vampires were fantasy and anyone considering them real to be utter fools. Yet there was a reason why. Hellsing kept the public in an oblivious sense of peace by keeping their existence a secret and a hoax. They were living nightmares that roamed the earth and Hellsing were tasked to destroy them with none the wiser. Though Hellsing was bustling with a lot more activity as of late.

The organization was run by a family who descended from a famous monster hunter known as Abraham Van Hellsing who defeated the legendary Count Dracula, the king of all vampires. Sadly only one Hellsing was alive being Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, a woman in her 20s known amongst others as the Iron Maiden for her strong iron will and stubborn personality. Though even she was more active than normal for a single reason. She might not be the last Hellsing. A few weeks ago looking through the records of her family lead her to a shocking discovery. Her father who was the previous Hellsing in control of the organization had a younger sister who died when she was born.

Though what no one realized was that the younger sister didn't actually die. She was in a deathlike state only to wake up alone with one of her father's new maids. That maid knew the baby would be in danger if she remained and snuck her away into the night. That child soon went under the name Carmella Hanson. Carmella Hanson had soon died as a fully grown woman from cancer but had a daughter before she died. That child disappearing off the face of the Earth until last week. Integra learned that the child was raised by a couple and was christened with the name Rosella Kite for she was found in a rosebush as a baby. Rosella ran away from home at the age of 7 no doubt from the poor treatment for her unique features.

Honestly Integra didn't think these traits were that bad. In fact to her, it made the girl unique. Purple was a color that represents royalty easily going with her lineage and the rainbow colored eye was unique no doubt becoming more beautiful with age. This past week her organization were looking for her current location and whereabouts. Being a Hellsing not only made her top priority because she was needed but also because she was in grave danger. Hellsing had a lot of enemies and killing her would deal a large blow to the organization greater than anything. She was the only family Integra had left and she would be damned to let her die. Soon her computer had turned up the results she finally wanted. Where to find her long lost cousin. Now it was time to retrieve her and Integra had the perfect person for the job.

New York City also known as the Big Apple and the city that never sleeps. Always bustling with activity from people going through their everyday lives. Though New York City was home to a very popular cartoon that had won the hearts of children and even adults alike known as Mixania. The cartoon about a little girl having adventures with colorful creatures in a world found in only children's dreams. The creator of the cartoon was Harmony Bright but her true name was Rosella Kite. The 7 year old runaway had became a famous director not just for the idea but even the designs and characters.

Though she had her colorful family to thank for all of it. The Mixels had taught her everything they knew from school education, cooking, engineering along with many other things that could help her grow and thrive. She used those skills to excel at her craft not only creating her cartoon but ways for her family to live with no worry for their safety or happiness. Rosella took necessary precautions to keep her real identity a secret from the world along with her family. She wore colored contacts to cover her rainbow like eye, wore a very thin cloth like suit under her clothing that looked like normal skin along with makeup to match the color but her hair had done it's own change. Her locks used to be black but after meeting the Mixels, it changed color with age going from black to a unique shade of white and the tips each being a different color. It helped create her disguise as Harmony Bright and kept her hidden for a very long time.

Though she it wouldn't last forever but never expected it so soon. The now 22 year old Rosella was heading to her studio to get ready for the latest episode of Mixania that would appear tonight. She ran Dream Studios which not only aired her cartoon but a variety of others people had brought in with them credited for their work. Dream Studios had encouraged showing the work of others even making shorts from the stories sent by children. Those shorts and works brought in along with the money made were given to the creators of the ideas that made them. It had helped many across the world including families who were poor or even homeless able to bring them to manageable and comfortable lives. Sometimes profits were donated to orphanages, hospitals and even environmental projects.

It made Dream Studios popular to the public and a welcomed business partner to many. Rosella had walked into her studio seeing everyone doing their jobs though happily and energetic. She wanted her employees to be comfortable and positive at the workplace. It didn't mean she wouldn't punish slackers or those who broke the rules but she was fair in her punishment giving everyone a chance even if they were fired. Rosella wouldn't ruin someone's life like that. The young woman was quite a beauty to everyone around her.

She was lean and slim, her clothing wrapped around her body snuggly, skin smooth and gleamed with life, her hair long, lush and soft in nice curls, she had a nice bust not too big and not too small with the same for her rear, nice curves, and stood around 5'8 in height. She wore a nice velvet business suit, dark blue slacks, black heels and a wristband with a rainbow colored cube pattern on it. "Good day everyone! How are you all doing?" Rosella asked being greeted with kind welcomes and smiles. "Now everyone, we'll be having a guest who would like to see her short that we made for her. She'll be bringing a friend with her so please treat them with kindness and respect. I'll be checking on the shorts and work progress." Rosella explained earning nods and acceptance from her words.

Rosella had went over to the development departmentt checking on her developers and what they made so far. She was mainly checking on the short that was sent in earlier. It was from a young woman in her 20s named Seras Victoria. Most animation studios would laugh at that kind of stuff but Rosella didn't care about the ages of who sent in short ideas whether they be children or even adults. She accepted any and put them in proper times and categories depending on their viewer rating. Seras was under PG even though it mentioned death there wasn't anything graphic about it or any major level cursing.

The story was quite cute and sweet which is why she wanted to meet the girl herself. One of her producers, Lucas had walked in. "Miss Harmony, Seras Victoria and her guest has arrived." The young man answered as she smiled and dismissed him to greet the guests. Seras Victoria was quite a lively girl from her appearance. She was English in blood being a few inches shorter than Rosella, bright blonde hair that reminded Rosella of the sun, vibrant blue eyes brimming with life, she was quite busty with her blue shirt a bit tight on her chest, slim and nicely curved which was supported by her dark knee high shorts and wore brown gloves and black heels.

Her companion was quite the opposite to Seras. If she was a dream then he was a stealthy nightmare. He was tall standing over 6 ft, a bit lanky from his clothes covering him well, skin very pale nearly white, black messy hair hidden underneath his crimson fedora, red eyes that reminded her of blood diamonds hidden behind orange tinted glasses, wearing an expensive black suit, black slacks, black italian boots, white gloves with strange symbols on them and a velvet tie. He had a spooky aura about that made the employees a bit wary but Rosella's warm and comfortable aura cancelled his out with ease calming the workers. She would have an eye on him.

"Welcome to Dream Studios. I'm Harmony Bright, owner of this workplace and these are my faithful workers and employees. You must be Seras Victoria. I'm glad to see you in person. Quite a beauty and you just radiate kindness just like the short you turned in. Can you introduce me to your companion?" Rosella asked with a kind smile. "My name is Anthony William Stark. It's a pleasure meet to a woman quite like yourself, Miss Bright." 'Anthony' spoke kneeling and kissing her hand. Rosella blushed a little by the gesture but gave a kind smile in return. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bright. I'm a fan of your cartoons. They never fail to cheer me up." Seras answered.

"Not all of them are mine. The only one that belongs to me is Mixania. The others were the work of the people here and the submissions turned in by the community. The same will go for your short as well. I won't take credit for other's ideas or hard work." Rosella corrected politely. Her Mixel family had taught her many lessons with honesty being one of them. "Now would you like to see your short? I'll be happy to show you what we have done." Rosella asked with a warm smile. "We would love to!" Seras answered practically giddy causing Rosella to chuckle. "Very well. Please follow me." She answered as she escorted them through the studio.

"This is quite a lively place. Most of the time places like this are usually dull or silent." Anthony spoke with a hint of interest. "That is true. I just decided to make this place comfortable and positive for the employees and workers. I still enforce the rules but they aren't as restricting as other businesses. It's been like that ever since the studio began and will remain so." Rosella answered before leading them to the reviewing room. It was a private place for the clients and submitters to see the shorts produced.

Seras' short was about a lonely little girl who grew up without parents. The girl had made friends as she grew older before finding herself trapped by an evil man after becoming a police officer. Until a monster came and saved her while becoming the girl's new friend and mentor. It was a cute story so she decided to animate it in her personal style. The three sat in their seats as the short was played on the projector. The monster that Seras sent was called Alucard and was designed to look like a beastly red bat. She decided to use the Glowkies as inspiration for the design.

The result was a tall crimson man like bat with large fangs including oversized vampire fangs, large dark red wings that could morph into arms and hands, red eyes that had a mischievous gling in them showing the impish nature of the creature, black triangular ears with red tips, clawed hand like feet that could easily snatch someone. The special thing about Alucard was that his wings were alive and possessed small holes that could fire magic blasts going by the name Casull. She named the short Dream Girl and the Friendly Nightmare.

She could tell both of them were enjoying the animation from seeing Seras smile and the look of amusement in Anthony's eyes. She managed to get chuckles from Anthony once he saw the monster Alucard along with his mischievous and cheeky little antics. Soon the short ended with the little girl taking off into the night with Alucard and the credits rolling afterwards with Seras' name for her involvement and idea. Both of them had clapped after it ended and from their looks the short was a success. "That was so incredible! I never expected something as amazing as this! You even used the same style you did for Mixania!" Seras stated with energetic awe and enthusiasm.

"It was nicely animated and the designs were excellent. I admire the character design for Alucard and how you portrayed him was delightful." Anthony spoke with an amused tone. "I'm glad you both enjoy the short. I'll take you both to my office and get things finished up so we can air the short while settling your profit. I'll also have a recording of the short ready for you so you can enjoy it whenever you want." Rosella explained earning a big hug from Seras. The young woman lead them to her office before closing the door. Her office was quite unique from the posters but also toy figures and plushes of the Mixania characters.

"No way! Are those Mixania plushies?! I heard they haven't even been released in stores yet! *gasp* You even have Scorpi! It's so cute!" Seras squealed picking up a Mixel plush resembling an adorable scorpion like character. Rosella couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. Anthony's eyes were on the Glowkies and Infernites as they twinkled with interest. "I'm glad you think that way! I love all of them to be honest. They were characters I drew when I was little and my greatest companions in my dreams. I like characters that are considered different or monstrous from their appearance really. Even though they look scary and creepy, not all of them are bad. A person's characteristics or race doesn't make them a monster. It's how they truly act and if they are willing to change is my opinion. The Glowkies being a larger example in a way." Rosella explained. Both of their eyes widened by Rosella's words.

"Before we start with the business Miss Bright, there is something we need to ask of you." Seras said catching the young woman's attention. "What is it?" She asked curiously. "Do you know someone by the name of Rosella Kite?" Seras asked as Rosella looked at her calmly but she had a small bit of panic. "Rosella Kite? I heard she was a runaway that disappeared 15 years ago. Do you happen to know something?" Rosella asked wanting to see how they react. "A friend of ours discovered that her father's younger sister had a daughter before she died. She dug up some research to see if she could find the girl who was her cousin. Apparently it turned out that Rosella Kite was her missing cousin. We heard Dream Studios help found searches for missing children so we thought you had leads on her." Anthony spoke as Rosella froze.

'I have a cousin? I actually have a blood relative?' Her thoughts run wild as she trembled a bit. Then her contact had fallen to the ground revealing her rainbow like eye. The colors had moved forming a perfect color wheel around her pupil that shined brightly in its depth, unlike the random color change. It was mystifying to those who looked into it. "You're Rosella Kite…" Seras spoke a bit stunned from the young woman's eye. Anthony was entranced by its uniqueness and beauty. "Your eye is so beautiful. Why would you hide something like that?" Anthony asked.

"I was always picked on for being different by everyone around me. All day was constant torment and I could never find love or peace from my foster parents because they neglected me. My dreams and my characters were the only thing that kept me happy and feel loved. Then one day I retaliated against one of my tormentors breaking his nose and giving him a black eye. My parents locked me in my room that night. I couldn't take the bad treatment anymore and ran away. I've never looked back since. I became Harmony Bright afterwards." Rosella explained knowing it was no use to lie.

Seras felt a bit sad hearing her little tale while Alucard was impressed on how quick she made herself disappear over the years at the age of 7. "Is what you are telling me the truth? Do I really have a cousin?" Rosella asked. "It's true. Your cousin lives in England and is running the family business there." Anthony answered as Rosella heard no lies from his words. "I actually have a relative out there all this time. A family member by blood… You said she was in England? Can you tell me her address? If this is true then I need to find her." Rossella stated. "We'll do you better. We can take you to her. Both of us will be heading back to England by plane soon once we're done here." Anthony explained as Rosella couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you. Luckily after airing tonight's episode of Mixania and Miss Victoria's short, the studio will be taking a nice long break on the cartoon. Wong will be capable of watching over the studio while I'm gone. I'll be delighted to go to England with you both." Rosella said as both of them smiled hearing that. "Here's your Scorpi plush back Miss Bright." Seras answered trying to hand back the plush. "Actually I want you to keep the plush. Consider it thanks for helping me find my family even if it's just one person. You can have something as well Anthony." Rosella spoke putting her contact back on. The man definitely brightened by her words. Though what he wanted was something he wouldn't get but he did find an interest in one of Rosella's plushies. Even though he was a grown man, he couldn't help but be fond of the bat plush he picked up.

"Wow! You even have a Vampos plush! It looks so well made! Does it glow in the dark like the Glowkies?" Seras stated as Anthony couldn't help but chuckle hearing the name. It was ironic in a way. "Yep. The white of the fabric is what makes it glow softly in the darkness. The glow being just as comforting as moonlight plus the fabric can be dyed for different glowing colors." She proves her point by turning the light off as the plush's soft glow gave some light in the darkness. The glow coming the eyes, fangs and lighter areas. It was definitely a keeper in his eyes.

Both of them had left Rosella's office after with both plushes and Seras' copy of her short. Rosella had remained at the studio until it was closing time. She was the only one remaining at the studio for everyone else had gone home. The young woman humming a cheerful tune as she finished working on some papers. However she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a strange sound. She looked up from her desk and at the door. Her eyes narrowed as she put on a pair of glasses and walked into the hall. It was pitch black despite the light from her office. Even though it was dark, she wasn't afraid.

"Who's there? This studio is closed and no one should be here at this hour." Rosella commanded her voice like knives ready to strike. She got no response only shuffling. The woman was undeterred by the movement. "I ain't playing no games. Show yourself or there will be consequences." She spoke with unshaken resolve. A pair of bright purple eyes looked back at her from the darkness before lunging straight towards Rosella. It had happened fast. Rosella had pulled something out of her pocket before jabbing it between her attacker's eyes. The light revealed her attacker to a pale corpse like man and the weapon was a bo staff. The corpse growled before going silent and turned to dust, yet she was unfazed. "Ghouls." She spoke with a hint of anger in her voice.

Even more pairs of purple eyes appeared around her in the darkness but she still wasn't afraid. It fact she looked mad. "I'm sorry for what happened to you all but I will not allow corpses in my studio! I'll put you to rest after dealing with your master. You blood-sucking fucker will learn why you don't piss me off!" She roared as the ghouls began to attack her. Gunshots could be heard in another part of the studio as surprisingly Alucard and Seras were there dispatching ghouls left and right with guns in hand. "It seems our lowly prey decided to make a move on our target of all people. Police girl I want you to find that vampire! I'll go get our target!" Alucard spoke as both split up.

The tall man in red had taken out 15 ghouls before finding Rosella. She was surrounded by a pile of decaying ghoul corpses with a staff in her hand. The staff was actually a naginata for it possessed a silver blade that was retractable on both sides. There had to be at least 30 of them while she was breathing slightly heavy. "By the gunshots, I figured these guys weren't yours Anthony. You don't seem like the type of person to attack me like this, vampire." Rosella answered holding her staff. "So you know what I am? You are correct about these ghouls not being mine." Anthony spoke. "That blood-sucking fucker decided to desecrate my studio with these corpses innocent or not. The bastard will pay." Rosella growled gripping her staff.

'There's no doubt about it. She's definitely a Hellsing. All these ghouls were killed in a single strike and the blade of her staff is blessed silver. She doesn't even have a scratch on her. I like her already.' He thought. "Want to find that bastard with me? I'm sure you'll enjoy tearing 'em apart like I'm about to." Rosella asked as he gave her a fang filled grin. "I would love to. By the way, my real name is Alucard." Anthony or Alucard answered. "I already figured. But I approve of the Iron Man reference. Tony Stark is a cheeky smartass that I would love sharing a nice glass of wine with. Plus I love his suit. Red is my favorite color." Rosella said with a sly grin.

Oh yeah. He liked her already. Both of them had searched through the studio taking care of every ghoul in their path. Alucard was impressed by her skill with her naginata. Dodging the ghouls strikes with grace before delivering a killing blow that impaled them whether by the head or heart. It was like a dance, beautiful as it was deadly while red liquid stained the walls and floor. If anything, he was definitely turned on. "Still no sign of the fucker. That leaves the studio's basement left. The vamp is in for a nasty surprise if he's down there." Rosella chuckled a bit sinisterly.

"Now why is that?" Alucard couldn't help but be curious. "Let's just say this studio's guard lives down there. He loves to burn things that don't belong." She spoke and as if on cue a loud roar of what sounded like fire came down from below. "Come on Alucard!" Rosella shouted as the duo ran towards the studio's basement. The room was quite bare except for the burning corpses littering the floor. Seras stood looking at a single spot, eyes blown wide with shock. Standing there was a red cartoonish bird like creature. It had three horns with dark red nails encircling a large blaze, a beak that had human like teeth, large eyes that didn't seem to fit right, a stubby tail, grip claw like hands and white talon feet. The being standing around 2'8 in height.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up Rosey. Miss Blond and I already took the ghouls down here including the vampire." The creature spoke with the voice being that of a young male and had the tone of a surfer. Alucard easily recognized the creature as one of the plushes and figures from Rosella's office. "Nice job. Alucard and Seras, I would like for you to meet a friend of mine and a brother figure of sorts." Rosella answered as the creature decided to answer. "My name is Flain, leader of the Infernites and Rosey's first friend." The creature or Flain spoke with a grin. Both of them didn't see this one coming at all. Not one bit.

**And that is it for this tale. The writing in italics is a prologue and introduction to the actual tale. Cartoons were something I loved growing up with and something like Mixels was just brought a big smile to my face. Hope you enjoyed my tale. Until next time folks. Ciao.**


	5. The Performer

**Here are with another story you guys can enjoy. I grew up playing card games with one of them being Yu-Gi-Oh. My favorite deck I tended to use were the Fluffals, Edge Imps and their twisted counterparts Frightfurs. Despite them being killer toys because no joke, their Japanese name is translated to Deathtoy, I honestly thought they were just cool and adorable. Then getting into Devil May Cry just had me concoct this little story. I will warn you, there are things that aren't suited for children such as gruesome death, cursing, soft gore and bad puns. Hope you enjoy.**

_"Unbelievable! The Champion of Battleguards has been defeated by this Frightful Dancer! The winner and our newest champion, give it up for-!" "It appears no one is going to steal this crown as the Frightful Dancer once again crushes the competition! Can someone beat the beauty and her powerful beasts and put an end to her impressive winning streak?!" "It is a dark day. An incident in the last tournament has severely injured our beloved Frightful Dancer. Many weep for this performer's career for it has been forever destroyed by this life-changing injury." "The dueling community is now in mourning that the Frightful Dancer still hasn't been found. Been a few days since this retired duel performer had vanished and despite the effort of the police, no new clues have been found. We can only offer their family our condolences for the lost of a family member and an incredible legend."_

A lone figure had walked the daylight streets of Fortuna Island ignored by the hooded people that went about their business. The clanking of a prosthetic limb crackled amongst the quiet chatter. "How did I ended up on cultist island of all places? Who worships a demon?" Spoke a young feminine voice as pink eyes scanned the surroundings and concealed glares of the people. These pink orbs belonged to a youth.

This person had light blue hair with red tips held in a spiky ponytail, light peach skin with a hint of alabaster, a height of 5'8 and wore a black shirt with pink teeth marks on the back, a dark violet poncho that was torn around the edges, a pink headband with bear ears, a blood red kilt over black jeans though the crimson cloth appeared to be concealing something shaped like a jokester and hot pink shoes that were strangely designed to look like bear feet with one leg actually being pink metal crafted into almost bear like limb.

The person had a strawberry lollipop with a blueberry core in their mouth walking down the street with hands in their pockets. "Jeez. What's with the cold shoulder? Walk into town and these folks just stare like you're the Jersey Devil." The youth spoke. Being so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone in front of her. The young woman had bumped into a wall of flesh and fell on her rear. "Ow. Who put that wall here?" She groaned only to notice a gloved hand before her.

It belonged to a tall man with snow white slicked back hair, light icy blue eyes with a monocle over one of them, light peach skin and wore a purple long coat, red cravat, white shirt, black Italian slacks, black boots and white gloves. He had to be a foot taller than the young woman. "I am very sorry milady. I didn't see you there." A suave and smooth masculine voice came from the man that it almost made her melt as she took the offered hand and got up.

"It's alright. I should have paid attention to where I was going. My name is Velanova Perse." The young woman introduced with a smile, lollipop included. "Velanova Perse? What a very unique name. You may call me Sparda." The man spoke before noticing her leg. "Pray tell, what kind of armor is that?" Sparda questioned bending down to look at her prosthetic. "It's not armor. It's a prosthetic leg. I lost mine in an accident but a friend made me this custom one. He tried to model it after my toy bear Charlie." Velanova chuckled as the man stood up with a slight form on his face.

"I am very sorry for that insensitive mistake." Sparda said only for Velanova to wave it off. "It was just a simple misunderstanding. Honestly you been much nicer than the people around here. You haven't been giving me the stink eye." She chuckled. "For now, I must take my leave. I wish you a good day madam." Sparda said before walking away and disappearing into the crowd.

With a smile now present on her face, Velanova continued to explore her surroundings not aware of what she dropped. Sparda had walked into the park to see two younger men sitter on one of the park benches. Both had white hair and icy blue eyes but they were younger. One wore a long red coat, a black strap around his chest, black pants, fingerless gloves and black boots with a guitar case next to him. The other had their hair slicked back and wore a blue long coat, black shirt, black Italian slacks, black boots and blue hilted katana by his hip.

"Hey old man. You seemed to be in a good mood. You find the orphanage yet?" The one red questioned. "No, I haven't Dante but I did meet an interesting young lady. Apparently she's one of the few people that got onto the island as late but she seemed to be confused and almost lost." Sparda answered. "Father, there's something sticking out of your boot." The male in blue said as Sparda looked down at his feet.

There appeared to be a card caught in the rim. He picked it up to see that a brown back with a black vortex at the center but the front was very different. It displayed what looked like a pink almost toy like bear with small angel wings and wore a red ascot. The card had two numbers 1200 and 800, 3 orange stars and read Fluffal Bear. "Fluffal Bear? 'You can discard this card from the hand to set one Toy Vender from the deck onto the field. You can tribute this card to choose one Polymerization from your graveyard and add it to your hand.'" Sparda read as both twin males took a look at the card.

"Some sort of playing card? I don't recognize anything like this. Do you Vergil?" Dante asked the male in blue. "No. I don't waste valuable resources on children's games." Vergil retorted. "She must have dropped it when I bumped into her. It must be based on her favorite toy she told me about. The same one her fake leg is based off of." Sparda said thoughtfully. "Fake leg? You mean a prosthetic? That'll be easy to spot. Might bump into her while looking for Vergil's hellspawn." Dante chuckled only to get a glare from said male in coat.

'How the hell did this happen?' Thought Velanova as she looked down at the bundle in her arms while icy blue eyes peeled at her from it. She had walked by an old orphanage and only to see a hooded woman preparing to drown an innocent little baby. Motherly instincts kicking into overdrive, she snatched the baby from the bitch's hands and knocked her into the pool of water that would've been the child's grave. And like a bat out of hell, Velanova was gone with a white haired baby boy in tow.

Speaking of said baby, the infant was gargling to himself and looking at her with those beautiful cyan orbs. She looked at the blanket to see the name 'Nero' sewed into the black fabric. "What kind of meanie would drown an adorable baby like you? You are just a cute little boy, aren't you Nero?" Velanova cooed tickling the little child as he giggled happily. "I wonder if he would like some fruit milk? It's the only thing I have to drink that won't make him sick?" Velanova asked to herself.

As she was walking, she began to notice less of the townspeople and eerily more of those masked guards. These guards creeped her out from how every inch of them was covered in either cloth, metal or material of their masks but had this aura that screamed danger. Soon there were no more civilians but only the soldiers who called themselves the Order. 'I don't like this one bit. Looks like the starting of an ambush. And my Fluffal Bear disappeared so I can't make my bear puns. Guess I can settle with sheep puns.' Velanova thought as a soft breeze revealed a deck of cards in the holester.

The Order figures soon circles around her and blocked her path. "You know it's not polite to block someone's path, especially a lady who is caring for a hungry child." Velanova teased as the group were silent. "Hand over the subject and your life will be spared." One soldier spoke as Velanova raised an eyebrow. "Subject? This is a baby not an experiment? That's why you were going to let that woman drown a child? Honestly that is just sick." Velanova said glaring at all of them. She was unfazed that they took out weapons from swords to guns.

"I really don't want to expose a baby to violence but you guys leave me no choice. Come to my aid wooled warrior, Fluffal Sheep!" Velanova called as an orange light shine from the deck before a light shot out to the gasps of the soldiers. The light had transformed into an orange wooled toy like sheep with chibi green eyes, red, orange and pink curled wings and pink felt skin. "She summoned some sort of creature? A holy sheep?" They asked themselves.

"Magic of fusion activate, I trigger Polymerization! Merge this innocent Fluffal Sheep with the bindings of the twisted Edge Imp Chain! Chain of curses and wooled innocence. When two become one, the tortured judge shall wreak out justified penance!" Velanova chanted as chains suddenly shot out of her deck and doves into Fluffal Sheep's wool until every last bit was inside. The sheep's soon looked creepy and dead as a nasty smile tore it's maw.

"I fusion summon the resurrecting reaper, Frightfur Sheep!" She called the sheep exploded as something bigger and more terrifying crawled out. The child sized sheep had let out a giant destroyed rhino sized ram plush as giant cymbals welded with chains hung from the matted dirty wool, it's green eyes were now plastic, bulged and disturbed as a maw of vibrating chain teeth smiled sadistically, the small horns now bronze dirty cymbals as every leg was chopped and replaced with a symbol or a dirty rusted hook.

"It's a demon! She tainted an angelic creature into a demon! Witch! She's a witch!" They scream as guns were pointed. "Frightfur Sheep! Teach these boys that hurting innocent babies was a baaaaad move! Attack with Shepherd's Hangman!" Velanova called out as a barrage of chains bursted from the cymbals and struck out at every soldier. Their screams echoed in the distance followed by a distorted sheep bleating that sent shivers through people's spines.

Sparda's mood was souring very quickly. His grandson had been taken from the orphanage by some unknown. The boy's energy was small enough and then some of those soldiers had attacked them looking for something. They were disposed of but the fact they were attacking outsiders had him worried about Velanova. He still had her Fluffal Bear that he needed to return and the thoughts of returning to her corpse miffed him.

His sons could see his increased stress and looked worried. "Father! The card!" Vergil called out as Sparda stopped to look at Velanova's card. It was suddenly blinking orange before a light shot from it taking them by surprise. The light has soon morphed into the same bear on the card that stood before them. The bear was just as tall as Sparda and looked distressed. "That's a big teddybear! It just popped out of the card!" Dante exclaimed seeing the massive ursa.

Then they heard a distorted sheep bleating and that got the giant teddy bear running to find the source. "Never thought I say this but follow that teddy bear!" Sparda shouted as the three men went after the card become alive. Fluffal Bear had lead them to quite gruesome. From every lamppost or building, a soldier's body was hung by dark bronze chains in a macabre fashion. "Fuck. It's like walking into the freezer section of a butcher shop. Poor bastards." Dante said looking at all the bodies around them.

"Language!" A feminine voice cried out as the group looked up and Fluffal Bear looked really happy. Sitting on top of Frightfur Sheep was Velanova who held baby Nero in her arms. She had a baby bottle and was currently feeding him while a small green and white mouse with angel wings and a collar was munching on a donut on her shoulder. "Now that's a lambchop." Dante joked causing Velanova to giggle and Frightfur Sheep to look annoyed. "Great. More baaaad sheep puns. Shear me from this nonsense." The hellish sheep bleated while rolling its eyes.

"Velanova? You are a sorceress?" Sparda questioned. "Psychic Duelist is the correct term. Sorry about the disturbing scene boys. These guys are psychos. I hate child abusers especially ones who hurt this cute little guy." Velanova answered as they noticed the child's white hair peeking from the blanket. Vergil held in a growl hearing what those dead men were planning to do and glared at their hanging corpses. "What do you know? Little Bo Peep got your baby, Verg. Even bought some playmates while we were looking." Dante chuckled only to get sucker punched by the twin in blue.

"I should properly introduce myself. My name is Velanova Sullivan Perse, retired Duel Entertainment Champion of New Domino City. To my fans, they called me the Frightful Dancer for my lovely assistants, the Frightfurs, Fluffals and Edge Imps. My Frightfur Sheep Aries, Fluffal Mouse Nezu and my oldest childhood friend Fluffal Bear Charlie. By the way, thanks for bringing back Charlie. Does Nero belong to you guys?" Velanova asked.

"He is my grandson. My son Vergil had gotten a woman here pregnant without knowing. He ended up at that orphanage before you saved him from a worse fate. I thank you and your families for that. Though I do have a lot of questions." Sparda explained looking at everything around them. "I can see the resemblance. Snow White hair is a very beautiful trait to pass down and these baby blue eyes are too. Can we get off this island first? I rather be able to have a nice shower and a cup of tea without the constant danger of being attacked by cultists. Plus I think the little guy needs a nap." Velanova asked as a smile presented itself on Sparda's face.

He liked this woman already and couldn't wait to learn more about her. She is a good mother though from how happy his grandson is. Though, what is Duel Entertainment and a Psychic Duelist? Whatever the case is, things have certainly changed. They just hoped it was for the better and not the worst. When a gentleman meets a young maiden, both secrets to hide, on an island where danger was constant on every side.

**And that's it. I hope you enjoyed. See ya in the next duel.**


	6. Junk Maiden

**Yes, this is another JoJo's Bizarre Adventure story. I won't lie and will say you will find quite a few of these in here. This time Part 3 is used and it's paired with Yu-Gi-Oh! Unlike the Performer, how this plays is going to be a bit different but no spoilers. Enjoy.**

_Useless. Is the first thing to come to mind when they hear the word 'Junk'. Junk to them is another word for garbage, something that isn't treasured or has value, something to throw away and leave to be forgotten. Yet to one person, they didn't think what someone called 'junk' was useless. To them, 'junk' was something that had value more than the original owner thought. That together could make something incredible. To them one man's trash is another's treasure.__And to what people considered junk, they had taken a special bond to this one person. To become their sword and shield like they were to them. But to that one person they were more than that, they were family. A family of misfits who found each other in the worst circumstances imaginable. Because they were labeled as trash. Yet soon, they would find that there are others out there who think otherwise._

In a scrapyard somewhere in Japan the sounds of metal could be heard. Not metal as in music but metal that was being burned, sawed or prepped. To be precise it was the sound of construction. A lone person seemed to be working on a machine of sorts despite it being dark could make out the outline of a motorbike. A male voice echoed from outside the garage where the noise was coming from. "Hey Junko! I need you to run a few errands for me! Are you done tuning the 'Go yet?" The voice asked with a curiosity and a bit of annoyance. The sounds of tinkering stopped as the mechanic answered. "I'm almost done, Scrapcase! Anything else?" The voice answered sounding female and young but with untold amounts of maturity.

"Yeah! Tinker tried to eat my bolts again! Go pick up his favorite chow while your out! I'm just glad Speedwagon nabbed him before the little screwball did!" The voice or Scrapcase answered as the mechanic or Junko laughed. "Alright Scrapcase, see you soon!" Junko answered before continuing with her tinkering.

The garage sooned opened as sunlight filtered into the darkness. The mysterious Junko was revealed to all around. She was a young teenage girl about 5'9 in height and the age of 18. Her hair was long black with orange stripes in a spiked style that would make people think it was based on a crab for the way the spikes went down before jutting out like crab legs at the top of her head to the bottom that reached her back, her figure was slim and balanced not too busty or flat and her eyes were very unique for they were a nice shade of amber but her pupils were blue, her skin was a light alabasta as if she was of both Egyptian and Japanese descent. She wore an orange shirt with a black star on the front, a midnight blue jacket that was currently opened, dark blue jeans, brown gloves with silver studs on the top in a pyramid formation, brown knee high boots and a pair of white goggles with orange lenses that was connected to what seemed to be a navy blue helmet on of some sort.

This is Sora Meta, mechanic and engineer of Scrapworks Garage and Junkyard but to others she is known as Junko and specifically the man who she worked but who also raised her as his own, Gon Meta which people called Scrapcase. To customers ranging from car fanatics, crashies, or beginners she was the go to person for all needs mechanical. No one knew why but she had this unique way with machinery. She could easily see the problem with a mere glance and fix it the time an average mechanic could.

And when she did her job, their items work perfectly and lasted longer than from the work of someone else. To those her age or seen her, they didn't really care about her. To girls, she was known as too boyish, strange and not worth their time. To boys, they thought of her as too smart, too flat, and too much of a hassle. Though Junko didn't really care about their opinions.

The girls who didn't like her, she considered to be snobs and stuck up, to use someone as a toy before throwing away or to get into a man's pants because they had money or were popular. For the boys, she saw them as players who toyed with a girl's heart and body for their wicked gain before betraying them then tossing them aside. Their words meant nothing to her and she would strike if attacked first when it was physical.

She only cared about her family which consisted of Scrapcase and her crew. Speaking of which, the sound of an engine revving could be heard before a motorcycle rode out of the garage and out into town. The rider being Junko herself and her bike was nothing ordinary. She was passing through the neighborhood on her way to a local scrapyard she usually visited for specific supplies. The neighborhood having a school in an area that was well known to a lot of teenagers in Japan for having a large amount of delinquents.

The sound of what she could describe as screeching grabbed her attention when a group of fangirls no doubt stalking a boy came in sight. The young driver was about to ignore them when she heard it. A tear of fabric and flesh, a grunt of pain and girls screaming. She looked up to see someone was falling down a long flight of stairs and was about to crash below. The fall would no doubt break their neck ending in death.

With no hesitation, she revved up her engine and shot forward before pulling the bike upwards. The sudden lift and speed launched her and her bike high into the air. Junko used that opportunity to reach the falling person and catch them in her arms quickly. Her bike landed and spun luckily she managed to stop it avoiding any major damage though it knocked her off her ride. They weren't flung hard and landed in the grass but Junko made sure she would take the brunt of the fall knowing she had more protection than whoever she rescued.

"Are you okay?" She asked before looking at who she saved. Amber eyes meeting ocean blue. The one she has saved was a young man around her age. He was huge around 6'5 and built like a tank, his hair midnight black that blended with his torn cap like they were part of each other, his gakuran black and modified, expensive black pants, green shirt and expensive black shoes.

He easily screamed punk or delinquent to her from his outfit. The young man seemed quite surprised not being bothered or excited that his head was on her breasts. "...I'm fine." The young man answered as Junko helped him up. She looked to his leg and notice his pants were torn and a large gash bloodied the limb. It looked painful. Without saying anything she took out a white bandana from her pocket and wrapped it around his injury.

She ignored his words of complaint until she was finished before looking at him. "That will hold until you can get someone with medicine or some medical experience to take a look. And don't worry about giving that back." Junko explained before going to her bike.

She turned to see the fangirls coming towards the young man and immediately noticed their looks of disgust. "Ew. It's that garbage bitch again." One girl spoke. Not caring to stay Junko drove off before the young man could say a word. There was a reason Junko didn't make any effort to make friends around her age. To them, she was an outcast. A freak and mostly unloved. She never knew her real parents.

Junko was left in a scrapyard when she was just a baby all alone. Teenagers would sneer at her and make rude remarks. They would say that her parents abandoned her because she was a halfie, half Egyptian and half Japanese from what her blood test pulled up. Others saying that she was born wrong and her parents didn't want her. They would use her own nickname against her, Junko, for to them she was garbage bitch. Yet if she had the choice to never be left in the junkyard as a baby, she would deny it everytime. For it was the place she met her true family.

The young man watched Junko drive off and he was very curious about someone for once. To him, he didn't really like girls. They were too noisy, too clingy and so annoying. Yet she was different. First was how she rescued him. She had used her own motorcycle to launch herself in order to catch him and managed to spin the bike as it landed without any injury to them both. Second was despite being flung off her ride, she had shielded him from the impact with her own body. When they were back on their feet, she didn't do any fangirl shit and just dressed his wounds with a bandana and not even caring about getting it or his words of protest. But there were two things that really grabbed his attention the most. Her bike was one. He had never seen anything like it before.

It was a red orange with white stripes on the side, the frame was long and a bit bulky shielding the tires like a car did than a motorcycle, the handle bars were shielded in the front granting more protection, the driver's seat had a large curved handle like piece on the right side as if to conceal or hold something, there was an arch above the drive seat and frame reminded him of those vehicles from that Tron movie and he swore he saw some sort of screen at the front.

In all, it was bike a no company could produce as it seemed too advanced for anyone of this time. Second was what the fangirls said. 'Garbage bitch' was something he heard from a lot of people his age around town. They refer to a person who goes by the nickname Junko and he heard was an expert mechanic and go to person for any type of machinery. Though those around his age really don't like this person. Junko however was also someone his grandfather was looking for. Someone who could help out in the bizarre problem they had found themselves. For now he better head to school before his old man blows a gasket.

Junko had quickly finished her errands and drove back to the garage. She couldn't stop thinking about the young man she had saved. There was something about that rang with her. An aura or power of some sort that they both possessed. However she knew his accident wasn't an accident. She had a felt wicked aura nearby before it happened. It reminded her of evil tainting the air yet in that taint was misery.

It was as if someone was being consumed by this evil, their actions not their own. Now that she thought of it, that same feeling was no doubt looking for her. She wasn't stupid for she caught glimpses of someone following her throughout town after the incident. They wanted that boy dead and since she sabotaged them they were after her. Luckily the 'Go wasn't a normal bike. She took the bags filled with parts and went inside the junkyard after putting them up in the garage.

She merely walked as if searching for something before a voice called her out. "Excuse me." The voice was male and sounded around her age, gentle but she can sense malice hidden in it. She turned to see a young man. He was a few inches taller than her with reddish pink hair that had a long noodle like bang at the front, his eyes were an alluring violet but she could see the glaze over them as if the person wasn't home, he was built but not as much as the previous teen, he wore a green gakuran and cherry earrings.

"Hello. I'm sorry but my boss ain't here right now and no one should be back here without his or my permission. Though you look new around here…" Junko spoke. "Your right. My name is Noriaki Kakyoin and I am new to this part of town. I'm looking for a person who goes by the nickname Junko?" Kakyoin asked. "I'm Junko. So what do you need? If it's mechanical in nature and doesn't involve me leaving then I can help otherwise I request you leave. I don't help with murder." Junko spoke with a poker face but the young man's eyes narrowed.

"Your beautiful and I hate to do this but master Dio ordered me to bring you back." Kakyoin spoke as something green lashed out behind Junko's back. "That won't work." Was all she said before the green thing charging towards her was suddenly stopped. "Good job Speedwagon." Junko spoke turning with a smile behind. Behind her holding what looked like a green melon patterned robot was another one.

This one was gray and designed to be aerodynamic and built for speed, frame silver over black like suit, humanoid in structure from hands to body, there were wheels built into the bottom of metal feet, a dark blue lenses on the alien like helmet but the face covered with a respirator connected to the being's back and the words Speedwagon engraved on his left shoulder blade.

This was Speed Warrior but known to Junko as Speedwagon. "I never thought to meet someone like me but it's sad to see your someone's unwilling puppet. Your Spirit Partner is fast but mine, Speed Warrior or to me, Speedwagon is much faster." Junko spoke calmly while Speedwagon gripped the green spirit's arm tighter.

Finger marks appeared on Kakyoin's arm as if he was being grabbed instead while he grunted in pain. "You bitch… You were watching me the whole time." Kakyoin grunted. "The very moment the accident happened. Now tell me, who do you serve? You can see Speedwagon and you don't seem surprised either. Your master is looking for people like me and no doubt disposing the ones he can't control." Junko deduced while Kakyoin only smirked.

"You're smart but not smart enough." He muttered and she knew why. His spirit had turned it's other hand into a coil and launched itself at her. To Kakyoin's surprise something orange had knocked the tentacle away while Speedwagon kicked the attacking spirit from him. Kakyoin was knocked back while spitting blood when his spirit got kicked. 'How?! Her Stand couldn't have deflected Hierophant Green's attack unless…!' He thought before looking at Junko.

Standing next to her was another robot. This seemed more cartoonish and least threatening in appearance. It looked almost like a child standing around 3'6 unlike his speedier counterpart who was 5'6, he wore a metal orange hat that reminded him of a drummer's mixed with a pot, orange armor plating with light gold bolts over a silver slightly bulky exoskeleton, a pair of orange frame glasses over his small black pupil eyes which was currently in a glare, he didn't seem to have a mouth at first glance but closer look he could see a gear patterned line which was giving him a crooked frown, two box like engines on his back that look like the pulley operated kind and around his neck was white scarf with the word Tinker on it. This was Junko's other friend, Junk Synchron or Tinker by name. "You… have two Stands?!" Kakyoin asked surprised. "Stands? Hm… You know more than I thought. Tinker and Speedwagon, we have to subdue him. We need answers and he's our best bet." Junko spoke as both of her partners nodded in agreement.

"You may have two Stands but you are no match for my Hierophant Green!" Kakyoin spoke as spirit pressed both palms together as water surged between them. Junko eyes widened realizing what the water actually was. "Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin shouted as Hierophant shot the water forward in the form of emerald shards. Junko quickly jumped out of the way while her partners engaged Hierophant Green. "Speedwagon! Tinker! You know the drill!" Junko shouted as the three split up.

Speedwagon was the first to engage skating across the ground towards Hierophant while avoiding the dangerous shards. "Speedwagon, Sonic Kick!" Junko called Speedwagon spun on his left leg to let loose a powerful right kick. Hierophant uncoiled part of his body to form a barrier in front of him to block Speedwagon's kick. "Tinker! Scrap Fist!" Junko spoke as Tinker shot forth at the guarding Hierophant on the other side.

"Hierophant!" Kakyoin called out as the green Stand unraveled it's other arm to form a barrier to block Tinker's attack. The young man was struggling to keep both Stands at bay with Hierophant. Next thing he knew the air was knocked out of him as he coughed up some spit. Junko had snuck up from behind to strike him and kicked him in the stomach. 'Impossible! Her Stands' attacks was merely a diversion! I never heard of a Stand User who fought alongside their own Stand like that! Just who was she?!' The redhead thought. "You lose." Was all she said before he realized too late.

He was so focused on Junko now that he didn't realize Hierophant had dispersed without his thoughts keeping him out leaving the man defenseless. Speedwagon had delivered a vicious kick to his chest knocking the air out of him before he was greeted by Tinker's fist punching him in the face. Before he didn't think it could get worse, then Junko's fist greeted his face and Kakyoin found himself in darkness.

Junko had made sure Kakyoin was knocked out before dismissing Speedwagon and Tinker. She never thought there would come a day where she would be attacked by someone with a similar power like hers. "Junko!" Her father's voice called out as she turned. Instead of her father she found the boy she rescued from before running towards her. "It seems your better but shouldn't you still be at school?" Junko asked clearly ignoring the unconscious Kakyoin lying next to her feet. "I guess you aren't some ordinary girl after all since you took down a Stand User and came out unscathed." The boy spoke.

"So I was right. Someone was targeting you and since I got in their way they went after me. You also call the Spirit who protected him a Stand and called him a Stand User. But I want to know how you found me." Junko asked curiously. "I got a big clue on who you were when those annoying fangirls called you a garbage bitch. So I asked some car junkies for where you worked at. I guess working in a scrapyard makes sense to having the nickname, Junko." The boy explained.

"I get that a lot. I don't really care about people's opinions. I only get involved if they get physical with me like redhead over here. Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Sora Meta, the go to girl for all mechanical needs. People call me Junko for short and I'm this shop's Junk Maiden. What's your name?" Junko asked properly. "My name is Jotaro Kujo. I don't know why people don't seem to like you. You seem like a pretty calm person than most of the girls I've seen." Jotaro answered while Junko smirked.

"They don't like me because I don't fit their standards. But enough about me, we need to take Mr. Kakyoin and get him some attention. Though it's not safe to do it here. My dad can't protect himself if someone like Kakyoin comes around and attacks. Got a place to take him?" Junko asked. "Yeah. We can go back to my house. And there we might be able to get some answers." Jotaro stated.

**And that's it everyone! Until next time, continue to Stand Proud!**


	7. Devil's Mojo(3)

**Here is the third entry to our 6 way vote! I honestly loved playing Crash Bandicoot games even Crash of the Titans and Mind Over Mutant despite how many people complained about them. Fight me! These games are good and you can just suck a lemon! *Clears throat* Anyway, I just love the craziness of the franchise and thought, why not merge with something that people wouldn't dare try? Devil May Cry was the poor soul I chose? Why? Why not?! Because I love to see the DMC team try to wrap their heads around the nonsense we get with our favorite marsupial, Crash. I actually wrote this before Fighting Spirit which is the first DMC story attempt. Now so present to your guys the business meets absolute nonsense: Devil's Mojo! **

'_Crash! Drop that now! Wait… are we on already? Holy shit! Um… give me a moment!' *rummaging before a person stands in front of the screen clearly shadowed* "Hey everybody! I see you found this recording of mine! I should introduce myself. My name is Taki-Taki Bandicoot!" A young woman's voice spoke as a young human woman appeared on the screen. "I know what you're thinking. 'You don't look like a bandicoot!' It's because I'm not. I'm one hundred percent human, my last name is Bandicoot because I'm adopted. Raised by a clan of highly evolved Bandicoots ever since I was a baby found adrift by the beach of Wumpa Islands." Taki-Taki showed a picture of a little girl and human-like bandicoots._

_"The clan leader, Crash Bandicoot, is my father. His wife Tawna, also being my mother. Coco is my aunt and Crunch is my uncle. Then there is my twin little brothers Crane and Core. And my cousin, Coast. Oh and there's Aku-Aku who's like a Grandfather to me even though he's a talking flying tiki mask. Yeah, my family is WEIRD." The picture changed to a young woman surrounded by more bandicoots and a floating tiki mask. "I've been living on Wumpa Island since I was a baby and having all kinds of adventures. But I didn't know I was part of something huge!" A picture of a question mark appears._

_"What is it? Well, it started like any other day with me messing around in one of the temples on the island with my special buddies. You'll know how special they are in a minute but anyway… I found something no one knew was there and that's when I met him. The biggest grump in the whole world even bigger than my uncle Crunch! And Crunch is as grumpy as an angry old mountain! A man who loves blue, hair is white and seriously, I mean SERIOUSLY, needs a hug. His name is Vergil and this is how me and my family got involved with the world of Demons and Devils. And let me tell you… Grandpa Aku-Aku wasn't happy with me that day. So let's get this show started! It's time for an Ooda-Booga Showtime Baby! I present to you: The Devils' Mojo!"_

Wumpa Island has been at peace for quite sometime. It wasn't always this peaceful when a crazy big headed mad scientist decided to mess with nature by turning animals into monsters while making monstrous machines to rule the world. However one single Bandicoot was able to foil this man's plans time after time again. Now that mad scientist had finally quit after so many failures and made a better life in making normal household electronics. The Bandicoot and his family enjoying peace on the island though they were still adventurous as always especially the adopted member Taki-Taki Bandicoot.

She was a young human woman with long green hair that ended in spiral like bands, her skin was a light tan, she stood around 6'4, body lean and not overly busty or curvy and her eyes were heterochromatic with one green and the other a midnight blue. Her outfit always consisted of black bra, an orange open coat, a dark orange haramaki sash, black knee-high slacks, red running shoes, a ruby red scarf, dark brown fingerless gloves with white tips where the missing fingers was, and a dino skull for a hat. Yes, a dino skull for a hat specifically a raptor's skull she dug up when she was a kid.

If anything, despite not being blood related to her clan she definitely had their taste for some action. So here was the young woman playing around in the Temple of Ghouls. The Temple of Ghouls is a very creepy old ruins that served as a mausoleum of the dead filled with corpses, ghostly energies, booby traps and monsters from some rumors. Taki-Taki was swinging across the temple ruins by the old vines that grew on the ceilings. "Woo-hoo!!!" Taki-Taki shouted as she went flying when she let go of the vine. She easily grabbed the one in front of her not even missing an inch. It was like the vines were moving to a musical beat only she could hear.

Taki-Taki soon shot off the vine and flipped repeatedly in the air before landing in a pile of white. Said pile of white being a pile of bones as her head poked out from the mound. "Not exactly a safe landing but better than that pit of snakes like last time." Taki-Taki chuckled before turning her head to come face to face with large sharp pointy teeth of a big beast. The beast had a structure similar to a human but looked like a mash-up between a crab and porcupine. It's fur was a soft yellow with a grey underbelly, completely white eyes with no pupils but blue iris, a black nose, small spikes on his head with larger spikes on his back, large dark brown clawed paws like hands, hooved feet, small dog like ears and a stubby tail. It was quite buff and stood two feet bigger than the girl and wore dark blue long sleeve pants and a black collar.

Despite the monster in front of her, Taki-Taki didn't look scared at all. "Oh. Hey Quill!" Taki-Taki chuckled as the beast or Quill shook his head with a laugh before helping her up. Taki-Taki had special friends on the island in the form of Titans. Titans were animals transformed by Mojo Mutation to become powerful creatures. Mojo Mutation was a process of dosing large amounts of mystical energy into living creations altering them dramatically. The mad scientist mentioned earlier had turned a lot of animals into monstrous Titans and brainwashed them but neither side expected Taki-Taki causing a huge impact. Apparently she had the ability to calm and tame Titans freeing them from the mind control.

The Titans adored her completely and a lot of them became not only allies to her clan but also her greatest friends. Some Titans even formed their own civilizations across Wumpa's Archipelago with all welcoming the Bandicoot Clan whenever they visited. Quill was her best friend out of the bunch. He was a Spike Titan and the first one she befriended. Their relationship was that of siblings. "Seriously big sis? Only someone as cheery and crazy as you would love goofing around in this place." Quill spoke his deep slightly animalistic voice filled with amusement. "Did you forgot I was raised by Crash Bandicoot? Where's Spooker by the way? He usually with you all the time." Taki-Taki asked as Quill groaned.

Spooker was another one of Taki-Taki's Titan friends. He was a Grimly but also Quill's younger brother. They just mutated very into two different species is all. "He's being chased by Leaf at the moment. The numbskull accidentally destroyed some of her stuff so he's being treated as target practice, again." Quill groaned as Taki-Taki let out a chuckle. Leaf was their Snipe friend and a crazy herbalist. Her medicines were really good but sometimes her experiments have some unexpected yet hilarious side effects. "I'm telling you now. I won't be surprised if they start dating. They act like a married couple arguing most of the time." Taki-Taki laughed as Quill shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, just what I need. A bunch of little Snipe Spookers running around causing mischief. My quills will have fallen off from all the stress and headaches." Quill mumbled as Taki-Taki continued to laugh at her friend. Taki-Taki was about to speak when she saw something strange. Taki-Taki was the only human on Wumpa Island or any of the other neighboring islands minus that one tribe but they weren't exactly friendly. Or the mad scientist for he was augmented so it wasn't really the same. What she saw was a 100% percent normal human! This human was a woman a few inches shorter than her with beautiful blond hair, soft skin and bright lovely eyes. "Quill…" Taki-Taki spoke pointing to the human woman as Quill was wide eyed from the sight as well.

The woman began walking away as if not noticing them. "Hey! Come back!" Taki-Taki shouted as both of them ran after her. Now Taki-Taki had been to this temple many times so she knew every part of the place so far but this strange woman was taking them to an area Taki-Taki avoided a lot and for good reason. Bad Mojo. Mojo was life energy if you can simplify the term. It could be used for many things in the form of magic, healing or for fighting. Voodoo was one of the many things Mojo was used for. Bad Mojo is the corrupted version of this energy. It messes up with the minds of others and can warp average plants and animals into twisted monsters.

Titans who were calmed or tamed by Taki-Taki were immune to the effects of Bad Mojo just like Taki-Taki and her clan. However some Titans were created through Bad Mojo and they were nasty and vicious. Those Titans were known as Goliaths and were best avoided. The woman had led them to a part of the temple that festered with Bad Mojo from the nasty black tendrils growing amongst the walls and floor. "Stick close Taki-Taki. I don't like this one bit." Quill whispered as the young woman nodded to her friend's words. The woman had finally stopped to a room that held a large mirror on the wall.

The mirror reflected a wicked and hellish landscape with dark brown ground, bones of various shapes scattered about, red lightning falling from the dark scarlet sky and dead or creepy vegetation. "What is that?" Quill asked unnerved by the sight of the mirror. It looked like a gateway to Hell. The woman turned to them and had tears in her eyes surprising the two friends. "Please… save him." She spoke as the mirror showed a severely injured man covered in blood and a giant monster while she faded away like a ghost. The man seemed to be on his last legs and the monster treading closer to his position. With no hesitation, Taki-Taki had ran inside the mirror as if the glass was water with Quill following.

Meanwhile with the wounded man… The large monster began to approach the fallen man. The monster looked like a statue of a god with glowing eyes filled with malice. Dark energy surged in his hand. "This is the so called power of the son of Sparda. You've entertained me quite a bit. I'm going to enjoy ripping out your soul. A Son of Sparda as a perfect little puppet, worthy punishment for a traitor." The monster spoke as the injured man grunted in defiance. "Any last words?" The monster spoke. "Yeah! Ooda-Booga! It's Showtime!" A female voice shouted as something crashed into the giant monster's chest. It was Taki-Taki who had come out of nowhere with a jump kick.

To both of their surprises, she had sent the giant flying into a large pillar from the blow before landing on the ground perfectly fine. Mojo was also highly effective against demons of all sizes too. The young man soon found himself being held bridal style by Quill causing his eyes to widen. "What…?" He asked weakly almost choking out blood. "Don't talk. We're getting you out of here! Come on Taki-Taki!" Quill shouted taking off with the man. "Coming Quill!" The young woman shouted grabbing the sword the young man dropped before following them. The monster had gotten up only to find them gone and let out a loud roar in rage.

"BRING ME THE SON OF SPARDA AND THAT WENCH!!!!" The giant howled as the sounds of angry monsters began to multiply. Quill and Taki-Taki were running as quick as they can back to the mirror they entered to see a large group of hellspawn chasing them from behind. "Hey you assholes! Eat this!" Taki-Taki shouted as she took a vial out of her pocket and threw it behind her. It had exploded letting loose a huge cloud of gas that soon hardened into pink crystal trapping them effectively. Both friends and their rescue soon found themselves back in the temple after jumping through the mirror. "Shatter the mirror!" Quill shouted as Taki-Taki slammed her fist into the glass and instead of passing through the punch had shattered the mirror into pieces stopping it's magic permanently.

"That was insane. We aren't going back there any time soon. How's our friend here?" Taki-Taki asked a bit exhausted. "He passed out from bloodlost but is still alive. What was that place, Hell? Let's get him back to your house. Coco and Aku-Aku should be able to help treat this guy's injuries and find out what just happened to us." Quill answered. "Yeah but I have a feeling this isn't the last time we see that place or that monster." Taki-Taki stated as both of them quickly left the temple with a lot of questions on their minds.

Who was that woman? What is this guy's story? What was that makes monster? Whose Sparda? What were those things and that place? One thing was sure. Nothing was going to be same ever again and this was only just the beginning of more to come.

**And that is it for today. Until next time, ooda-booga!!**


	8. A Visitor From Above

**Hello everybody! I am back once more. The PlayStation 3 was very first PlayStation console and what got me to get a PS4 and will be getting the PS5. One of the first game series I played was Ratchet and Clank specifically a Crack in Time. I had have yet to finish bearing it because the final boss is a huge pain but I loved the story and concept especially the Great Clock. I haven't many stories that go into the mechanic so I'll giving it a shot. This does involve JoJo's Bizarre Adventure considering the most overpowered abilities involved time in sort of way, that it'll lead to this particular situation. I give you a Visitor From Above!**

Space, the Final Frontier and where many of the universe's secrets are contained within its depths. It was also the graveyard of many ships and their passengers who couldn't handle the dwell within whether by itself or its passengers. It was home to untold numbers of races stretched across the cosmos specifically the mythical Zoni.

The Zoni were a race of energy like beings that dwelled in metal bodies to interact with those around them. The Zoni were known as the Keepers of Time and their job was to regulate and keep time flowing naturally especially dealing with time anomalies. Races sometimes joked that the Zoni were the 'time police' since it was against the laws of reality to mess with time uncaringly. Funny thing is, they aren't the Time Police for they have their officer to deal with that kind of stuff.

Time anomalies can be called hiccups in time whether from fragments being erased, past meets present, rewinding, fastforwarding and the most dangerous...when time stops. Time must always flow and for it to stop is to dam a river. A 12 second time stop is when the dam bursts and the anomaly could destroy an entire planet's timeline. It is when the Chief of Time Maintenance gets involved.

Her job is to interrupt any time stop that has the potential of passing 10 seconds through Time Observatory's systems of the Great Clock. The only chance that it had to be done manually which is going to the exact source of the anomaly and dealing with it, is if the anomaly occurs unnaturally at the same planet. By unnaturally, is if someone was creating them on purpose and time technology is incapable without pieces of the Great Clock's time drive.

Or so they thought when one day, a time stop anomaly occurred. The current Chief of Time Maintenance, Xyler Aether Nether, had done her job and interfered with the anomaly. She was about to leave when a familiar blip popped up. It happened again. Xyler interfered once more before it occurred again and again like a CD on repeat. It finally stopped at 15 times but she knew it wasn't over.

It occurred on the same planet and the exact same coordinates 15 times in a row. This only happened when their worst fear came true… Someone was now capable of manipulating time. Someone out of the Great Clock's knowledge. And now it was her responsibility to deal with it. She needed the exact coordinates to lock into her ship, signal of her target before grabbing her gear. What planet was the disturbance coming from? The 3rd Planet in the Solar System, Earth.

The city of Japan, located on the continent of Asia on the planet called Earth. Home of the human race and their many civilizations. The only planet unaware of other life that existed in the universe for reasons other races didn't bother to even say. The backwater planet despite the good amount of planets that were worse but some species still spread stereotypes. A single ship flew towards the planet pretty far from its atmosphere.

This particular ship had the appearance of an actual serpent covered in a blue metal alloid, fins crafted from very light and aerodynamic ore, mirrors red as blood, energy panels shaped like feathers, and large cranes to grab cargo that can easily be mistaken for the claws of a dragon. A peculiar symbol painted violet painted at the center of the frame depicting a gear.

It was a Model 85 Vylax Cruiser Model Leviathan and this particular ship went by the name of Mizuchi for how many locals that witnessed the ship mistake it for a vicious sea serpent. Mizuchi was also Xyler's spaceship and even home when it came to long journeys or space travel. "This is Xyler Aether Nether, pilot of Mizuchi. I am above target planet's orbit as of now. Do you have the time signature locked on Sigmund?" Questioned a young sassy yet strangely stern feminine voice.

"Hear ya loud and clear Xyler! The time signature is locked on with 100% accuracy. It was was quite a hassle to finally get a lock in after that decade disappearance! Your Time Dilator shall protect you from any time related phenomenon so if they used their Time Stop technology against you then you are perfectly safe! Be careful Xyler. Even though this a low tech planet, there are still many things we don't know about this world. I rather not lose my childhood friend and Maintenance sister." A slightly nerdy robotic male voice answered.

"Promise I'll be careful, Sigmund. I'll even pick up some Earth movies and souvenirs we can watch when I come back. Xyler out!" Xyler spoke ending the transmission. "Alright Mizuchi. Prepare for landing and activate holo cloak. Got a time violator to arrest. Always wanted to say that." She spoke as the ship headed towards the planet's surface.

Jotaro Kujo was having the worst day of his life. His wife had called up threatening him with divorce for the lack of attention and thinking he was crazy. The attention was because of his job as a marine biologist which led him to stay at sea most of the time doing research. He always called in to check but she just bitched at him for no reason. The crazy part however was the life of a Stand User.

Stand User's had manifestations of their fighting spirit called Stands each with a variety of forms and power. His Stand was previously Star Platinum but after acquiring a specific ability, Star Platinum had slowly evolved to a stronger version dubbed Star Platinum: The World. His specific ability was Za Warudo or Time Stop which allowed Jotaro to stop time for 10 seconds. However, after Star Platinum had evolved something strange had been going on with the Stand.

Star never really had a hint of sentience back when he first manifested but after his transformation, it has been acting weird. The Stand would manifest on its own volition and gaze up at the sky. It was weirder when it was the same direction and the same exact spot as if the Stand was looking at something of great importance. Then the peculiar drawings of a mysterious clock that cropped up soon after which his wife had recently found.

It was stressful enough but now Jolyne could be dragged into it. He didn't want that for his kid. Now here he was in a teahouse with his grandpa Joseph Joestar to discuss more family issues. "Goddamnit old man. You are supposed to stay out of trouble, not cause it." The raven groaned in annoyance looking at the brunette before him. The brunette was a young man in his 20s whose eyes were a peculiar blood red and seemed to have two fangs.

"Said the guy who turned his own grandfather into a vampire." The brunette answered with a British accent. "I didn't expect giving you back your own blood from that damn bloodsucker before jumpstarting your heart would fucking turn you into one. At least I didn't take a idiotic dare and went to the doctors to be a sperm donor like a dumbass. Now you have a teenage son who could possibly be a Stand User and an absolutely livid wife." Jotaro groaned at his own grandfather's foolishness.

"I didn't even know until the doctors informed me about a week ago! I've been trying to figure out that time mess back in Egypt 11 years ago." Joseph stated as the raven had a thoughtful look. Their final battle with Dio was the strangest one. Dio's Stand, The World, had the power to stop time yet during the battle something kept cancelling out the technique. And from Dio's look, it happened before. It was the only reason why one of Dio's servants were off guard that spared Avdol and Iggy from their deaths.

These interruptions had also saved Kakyoin from getting killed too. His grandpa only got taken out by misreading the timing Dio's ability would get cancelled. Jotaro also had interference during the battle when he acquired the power but he was lucky enough to finish Dio before it could cost him. However, it bugged the crusaders to no end that even Iggy would stay near the Speedwagon Foundation in New York acting like a watchdog.

"It still doesn't make sense. What could cancel something like Time Stop so many times in succession? Then there's Star Platinum The World drawing that strange clock. Could that clock be a Stand or something more?" Joseph questioned. The door to the teahouse opened grabbing both men's attention. It belonged to a woman standing around 6'2 in height. She had light tan skin with her hair in two separate colors, straight white with a purple mohawk going to the front like a scorpion stinger, her eyes were heterochromatic with the right blue and the left green and a lean busty body.

She wore a plain red shirt with a black cog logo, black jeans, red sneakers, blue fingerless gloves and a pair of violet shades. Jotaro didn't know why his heart was racing when his eyes landed on her. "Whoa. She is one exotic beauty yet why does she smell like a cat?" Joseph questioned as Jotaro rolled his eyes. His grandfather now being a vampire gave him heightened senses, especially his sense of smell.

He remembered the old man telling the whole group what kind of scent they had after turning. Kakyoin smelled like cherries, Avdol's scent was fresh ash and arid sand, Polnareff's apples with a hint of pine, Iggy's was straight up coffee and Jotaro's cigarettes and the ocean breeze. Though he didn't disagree about her being exotic. No one was born with two natural hair colors like white and purple. Heterochromia was also a rarity too.

The waitress had seated her at a table next to their booth which gave Jotaro a better look at her. Her eyes were shaped in a way that reminded him of a feline even with the small slit like pupils and there were faint marks on her cheeks almost like whiskers. Though he couldn't deny she was beautiful but in a sort of otherworldly way. "Hey Jotaro. Go talk to her." Joseph whispered nudging the raven's shoulder. The marine biologist gave his grandfather a look.

"I saw you eyeing her. She is very lovely and I don't see a ring on her finger." Joseph whispered easily knowing the hint. 'There won't be a ring on your finger any longer either.' He eyed the woman who appeared to have difficulty reading the menu. With a bit of reluctance, he walked over to the woman sitting. "Excuse me, are you having trouble reading the menu?" Jotaro asked as the woman looked up to him.

She couldn't help holding back a blush. 'Holy fuck. I didn't know a human could be this handsome! He's even bigger than this holo disguise and this is the smallest they had for me to use! He can reach my chest from his height alone.' The woman or Xyler thought trying not to ruin her cover. It wasn't helping that her tail was trying to poke out and touch him to see how he felt. She really needed to find a date.

"Um yes, I can't really read the menu. First time I've been in this country. Was looking to see if they had anything that has fish with it?" Xyler asked as Jotaro sat next to her and helped her out. His hand had accidentally brushed hers and it felt soft almost like fur. "Here. This is one of their specialities. Green tea poured over a grilled salmon on rice with a homemade herbal tea. I recommend it amongst their seafood dishes." He explained as she licked her lips.

"I'll definitely take that. Thanks. I should introduce myself. My name is Xyleria Aether Nether but you can call me Xyler for short." Xyler answered offering her hand. He couldn't help but smirk and took the handshake. "Jotaro Kujo. He answered. The man didn't know how he ended up spending his time chatting with the woman discussing likes and dislikes.

One of her likes was the ocean as she apparently loved marine life often taking trips to beaches or aquariums of all sorts. A giant smile grew on her face when Jotaro told her he was a marine biologist and then the discussion went to marine life. His grandfather was sitting at the booth smirking that it took all his might not to bring out Star Platinum to knock that smile off the vampire's face.

Despite him being divorced too, it was nice talking to the exotic woman and eased a lot of his pent up stress. It was painful to see her leave but he didn't want to make his situation worse. The human didn't know how much Xyler enjoyed his company either. "That Jotaro was so nice. Maybe after I find the source of those time stops, I can come back here and visit." She said to herself. A sudden click had put her on high alert.

"Don't move." A rugged male voice spoke as she didn't have to turn around to know a gun was being pointed at her. A gangster like thug was aiming a pistol at her holodisguise's head. The little probe that created her disguise but also kept on her was viewing the footage through her glasses. "Give me all your money and I won't pull the trigger!" He demanded as an uncaring look crossed her face. 'Poor sap doesn't know Bolts are useless on this planet and it's the only money I got left.' Xyler thought as she ready to swing her tail at the man. Then one sentence had caught her off guard.

"Star Platinum: The World!" Star Platinum??? Then the area around her grayed out just like the man holding the gun. 'A Time Stop?!' She thought as her Time Dilator was the only thing keeping her from being affected. Her eyes widened to see Jotaro appear completely unaffected by the same anomaly. Then some sort of hologram or creature came out of his body like he was possessed by a god.

This creature looked like him but had ocean blue skin paired with coral from the bottom of his nose down to his arms, chest and legs, black hair that wreathed almost like fire, share blue eyes bright as stars, gold wavy lines traveling down his body and wore white shoulder pads with gold spirals, black fingerless gloves with gold studs, a white scarf, long white loincloth and black knee high boots as it hovered two feet in the air.

'Jotaro...is the reason for the anomalies?!' Xyler thought racking her head until realizing something was wrong with this particular Time Stop. It was weaker, way too weak to be the source from a decade ago. It took so long to find the location for how long it took to get a signal after it went into silence. 'It'll only last for not even 10 milliseconds!' She thought knowing just what to do.

To both it happened so quickly. Xyler's long yellow and brown striped lion like tail had shot out of her holo disguise slapping the gun out of her target's hand and the spirit had rammed a barrage of punches into the guy's face before sending him flying like a rocket. Her attacker crashed into a bunch of trash cans unconscious as Xyler and Jotaro looked at each other.

Jotaro eyes the long tail about half of his height wagging behind her and Xyler looking at the spirit before her. "You...have the power to stop time. I saw you." She said as Jotaro nearly choked in surprise. "The only one who can move in Star Platinum's Time Stop is someone who could also manipulate time! But you aren't Dio. Dio's Stand isn't a long tail though since I fought it years ago. Who are you?" Jotaro questioned with a piercing glare.

"Xyleria Aether Nether, Chief of Time Maintenance. Jotaro Kujo, you are coming with me for questioning on possible violations against the rules of Time! Resist and I'll be forced to beat the absolute crap out of you!" She declared taking out what looked like a giant wrench from behind her back. It was huge, about the size of a long spear and almost alien from the strange material and glowing lights around it.

"Hermit Purple!" Xyler suddenly found herself knocked into the air before crashing into the glass of a store. Jotaro turned to see Joseph running up to him with purple thorny vines around his hand. "Old man! What the hell are you doing?" Jotaro spat glaring at his immortal grandfather. "I just saved you from getting whacked by that Stand User! Who would've thought that exotic lady meant harm?" Joseph asked.

"You dumbass. I think she wasn't after me. She was the one who interfered with all of Dio's Time Stops even the one I used to stop him all those years ago. Apparently stopping time is some sort of crime." Jotaro spoke not noticing Star Platinum was staring at the mentioned woman. A simple tap from Star got their attention before he pointed at what made their eyes almost pop out of their skulls.

"Oh my God! No wonder why she smells like a cat! She is one! She's a real life alien." Joseph screamed slamming his hands on his cheeks. Xyler's disguise had shattered to reveal her true appearance. She was a humanoid feline with sun yellow fur, brown stripes on her cheeks and long cat like ears, black fingerless gloves that showed off her feline like claws, brown car nose and muzzle, cat like pupils in her eyes, a strange black and silver skintight bodysuit that covered every inch of her 7'3 tall body, red and black boots that looked to be mixed with a rocket thrusters and a headpiece with a small red lens over the right eye.

Xyler stood and glared at Joseph baring large cat like fangs. "You dumb fucking bastard! That was my last holo-disguise and a gift from Sigmund! It's going to cost millions of bolts to get it fixed! Both of you are coming with me to the Great Clock and explaining yourselves." Xyler hissed and to prove her point, the Leviathan had dropped it's holo cloak and hovered above them with it's guns pointed at the two men. She had the ship follow her from above in case things went bad. Better safe than sorry in her opinion.

"Good grief." Jotaro muttered putting his hands up in the air. He was going to kick his grandfather's ass for this if they are still alive. They were being arrested by an alien time cop of all things. His life sucks right now because this is too weird even for his standards.

**And that is it! Yes I went there with a Time Police joke. Considering Ratchet and Clank humor, I just couldn't resist. I did turn Joseph into a vampire because him getting revived should at least some sort of side effect which in this case he turned. I also really didn't see Joseph cheating on his wife so Josuke in this is basically born from a sperm donation from Joseph or a drunk Joseph in this case. I will be honest that original draft for this had Xyler meet Giorno when he was 13 and her taking him with her through part 4 but I couldn't think how to finish so I got this instead. Until next time folks!**


	9. Splinter's Adventure

**If the video and title didn't tell you what this is already then you guys need some extra culture in anime and cartoons. The 2012 Teenage Mutant Turtles was something I watched before my teenage years and I honestly liked it despite having issues with some character personalities like Mickey or Casey Jones. I did love Splinter's origin story for it as it had more impact to me than the 2003 incarnation. One Piece was one of the first animes I ever watched and loved so much. The 4Kids Dub was awful despite how hard they tried to keep it kid friendly and canon but I still do love the rap. This was a doozy trying to write but I managed to do it! I hope you enjoy! Now let's set sail for One Piece!**

Life is unpredictable. It throws many unexpected objects, people and events to each individual. Happiness, tragedy, betrayal, sadness, love, new life, and rebirth are just a few amongst endless possibilities. To one Splinter firmly known as Hamato Yoshi was one such example when it came to how unpredictable life could become.

He used to have a friend who was like a brother in all but blood, Oroku Saki and a woman both loved so dearly, Tanshin. It was the love of said woman that destroyed their friendship. Jealousy that took their beloved and spite that stole his baby daughter Miwa. Yet it was the beginning of a new one when he moved to New York. The day he bought four baby turtles for his lonely home and to run into peculiar men.

A fight that turned him into a rat mutant and gave him his four mutant turtles sons in the process. Yet the past was something no one could escape. It came back many times and in many different forms whether it was Oroku Saki, Shredder, Karai or the painful reminder of what could have been. In the end, his final battle had come. In order to save his sons, Splinter sacrificed his life for them. In return, they ended the nightmare that haunted his entire life.

Yet death wasn't the end. No, death was merely the beginning. _"Hey mister giant rat! It's not safe to sleep out here!"_ For it was a boy with a soul that will forever be young that found the rat. _"You are right young one. It seems age is getting the best of this old man."_ The rat could see the boy was very young. _"What's your name? My name is Monkey D. Luffy."_ The child spoke with a smile very bright. A smile that brought one to the rat. _"You may call me Splinter."_

Splinter could see how similar this child was to himself. While he was cursed to take the form of a rat, Luffy was cursed to become rubber and the sea his enemy. The elder knew the child needed guidance just like his sons did before especially when informed of the boy's dream. _"King of the Pirates?"_ A title held by those who embodied wealth, fame and power just like the Pirate King before. _"Yeah! Being King of the Pirates means you are the freest person in the world. Someone who could always have amazing adventures with friends by their side!"_

From then, Splinter took Luffy as an apprentice in the ways of the ninja. Not only did he taught the child his clan's techniques but to utilize his own curse at its fullest potential like Splinter did with his. Just as Luffy grew stronger so did their bond. It was no longer teacher and student but had become that of father and son. Then it was time for Splinter to take his own journey to let Luffy grew. Yet the child decided something different.

_"Hey old man, join my crew! We've been training together for so long that you have to be a member of my crew! We are nakama."_ He knew how stubborn his student was so the rat offered a way. _"How about a wager, my son? I won't join your crew but I offer a chance. I give you two years to hone your skills. Once two years are up, meet me at a castle held high in the snowy clouds. Prove to me how much you have grown from now, then I will join your crew."_ And a deal was done. 2 years later...

It was the beginning of a showdown on top of Drum Mountain. Captain of the Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy was facing down another dangerous opponent. Former ruler of Drum Kingdom and eater of the Munch-Munch Fruit, Wapol was prepared to devour the Rubberman to reclaim his twisted kingdom. Yet none were aware of someone above watching them. A figure shrouded in a Sakura kimono and faced hiddened by a black hood. A carved wooden staff with a turtle shaped handle in hand.

"I'm not letting you do whatever the hell you want! You attacked my crew and our ship! No way in hell am I going to let you take down that flag, you fake pirate!" Shouted the Strawhat wearing young man. "I can do whatever the hell I want to do because I'm the king!" The fat man Wapol shouted as his two soldiers agreed with the corrupt man. "You are no king." A voice spoke. It was male and slightly aged but wise.

"Eh?" Wapol questioned looking for the owner of the voice. "Up there!" Shouted the chibi blue nosed reindeer named Chopper pointing to the figure above. The hooded figure stood next to the Jolly Roger decorated in sakura petals looking down at Wapol and his men. "A king is someone who protects their people and help guide them to peace and prosperity. You are a plague that destroys everything it touches, homes, families and lives. I shall give you one chance to leave peacefully or I will take care of you myself." The hooded figure spoke.

The Strawhat raven eyed the figure with wonder and eager. "Shut up! You can't tell me what to do! I…" Was all Wapol could get out before the figure was suddenly right in front of him with what looked like a giant hammer in his hand yet that same turtle from the now missing wooden staff was at the end of the giant weapon. With a mighty swing, the giant mallet crashed into Wapol with devastating force that sent the giant tyrant flying. Suddenly both of his soldiers had went airborne as thin strings appeared to have them linked to their king. All three of them disappearing into the sky as a small flash of light died in the distance.

The giant hammer had soon morphed into the same wooden staff as the hooded figure faced the young Captain. An elderly woman whose body and outfit screamed young eyed him. "Now who are you? Not just anyway can send Wapol and his men flying like that with ease or have a weapon that transforms just like your staff." The old woman spoke. "I am no threat, Doctor Kureha and Tony Tony Chopper. I have merely come to fulfill a promise I made to a student of mine." The voice spoke as Luffy's eyes widened and a huge smile grew on his face.

The blonde chef known as Sanji looked curious. "Student?" He questioned. "I knew it was you old man! You always kept your promises. Ain't I right, Splinter?" Luffy said with a smile on his face as the figure took down his hood. Instead of a human face, what greeted them was the face of a brown rat with stripes of white and black fur, chocolate brown eyes and a white goatee. "Holy shit." Sanji spoke as the cigarette in his mouth fell to the ground.

"You are just like me…a monster." Chopper spoke practically breathless. "I see someone had eaten a Devil Fruit as well than just my pupil. Young child, who has been filling your head with lies? I don't see any monsters here. All I see is an aspiring young doctor, travelers of the sea along with a very good doctor and I am merely a martial artist. The monster is far gone from here for I made sure of that." Splinter said as Chopper couldn't help but be in awe.

"You sure have gotten stronger since those past two years, old man. What's that cool weapon though?" Luffy asked as his eyes were twinkling and gotten a chuckle from the rat like man. "My staff, Genbu, it ate the Equip Equip Fruit which grants the power to transform into any type of weapon or armor. I found it during my travels. I had come for our wager that we had two years ago." Splinter informed.

"I made a bet with Splinter two years ago that we would have a duel here. I didn't get the chance to tell the crew about him since I wanted everyone to be together before the duel began." Luffy stated as they looked at him. "Is that so? It's good to know your an ally than an enemy. I'm Sanji, the cook for Luffy's crew." Sanji introduced himself with a bow.

"It is an honor to meet you Sanji. The same for you Chopper and Kureha. Your crewmates are riding up the mountain and should be here anytime soon. I rather not cause a mass hysteria. I'll be waiting on your ship. Oh and Chopper, don't be afraid to go out and follow your dreams. Luffy may not be skilled in intelligence but he is very skilled in seeing the goodness in someone even if they are different." The rat spoke before vanishing via use of a smoke bomb.

The Going Merry, the ship of the Strawhat Pirate Crew rocked softly as Splinter stood atop the crow's nest watching the castle from afar. He smiled seeing something fire from the castle and exploding into a cloud of pink within the clouds. The pink mixed with the snow also turning pink reminding the elder of cherry blossoms. It reminded of his old home in his old world before his rebirth. He watched as his apprentice and his crew rode down from the mountain top towards the ship with Chopper pulling the sleigh.

While on his travels, he had made sure to keep up on Luffy's movements throughout his journey and he was very pleased of the boy's accomplishments. Saving a ship liner under attack by pirates, defeating a corrupt Marine general enslaving a port town, defeating Buggy the Clown and ending his tyrant rule, taking out Captain Kuro's invasion, freeing Cocoyashi Village from Arlong and preventing the capture of the sea restaurant Baratie from Don Krieg but his reason for it made him truly proud.

Luffy had fought those battles for his friends and for his crew members, his nakama. He looked down as Luffy and his crew boarded their ship before setting sail quickly. He recognized two of them weren't part of the crew. The giant spot billed duck Carue and the blue haired woman who he recognizes as Princess Vivi of Alabasta. He did knew about the green haired Santoryu wielder Zoro, the orange haired thief and navigator Nami and the long nose sniper tall teller Usopp.

Luffy looked up to see his Sensei in the crow's nest and gave him a big toothy smile. "Hey Splinter! I was wondering where you were!" Luffy called causing his crew to look up in surprise seeing the martial artist. "Wait?! You weren't lying about him?! Why is your old Sensei a 6 ft tall rat?!" Usopp shouted pointing at Splinter to earn a chuckle from said rat. The former human jumped down from the crow's nest and landed before the group perfectly on his feet.

"Greetings. My name is Splinter and I am Luffy's martial arts teacher from his childhood. I thank you for looking out for him since I know he can be a handful at times." Splinter explained bowing politely. "So you're the guy who taught Luffy? You did a good job on his fighting skills because he's a absolute monster in combat." Zoro spoke. "Yes. I taught him to use his cursed body to his full advantage just like I did with mine. I am here to fulfill our wager. Luffy requested to duel with me to determine whether I join his crew or not." Splinter explained earning shocked looks from said man's friends.

"A duel?" Nami asked. "Indeed. A simple match in hand to hand combat. No weapons or Devil Fruit powers since none of you would like any further damage to your ship. I am not a Devil Fruit user if you are wondering. I used to be human until I was cursed to take this rat like form from a mysterious substance that got on my skin." Splinter explained earning another round of gasps.

"You're just like me in a reverse sort of way." Chopper said softly. "Very well old man. You got yourself a duel." Luffy exclaimed with a determined grin on his face. Splinter merely took out a piece of chalk from his pocket and drew a ring on the deck. "The first one knocked out of this ring loses. Zoro, can you hold my staff Genbu for me? I rather not have my precious valuable get damaged." Splinter asked holding his staff out to the swordsman.

"You got it." Zoro answered taking the staff. "Watch my hat for me, Nami." Luffy asked handing his straw hat to the navigator as both him and Splinter walked into the ring. "I'm going to show you how much I've grown, Splinter!" Luffy declared taking a battle stance. "Actions speak louder than words, Luffy." Splinter said as he took his own stance. After a breath of silence, both student and teacher clash!

Fist met fist as both were focused upon sending the other out of the circle. Luffy let loose a few punches that Splinter easily weaved past almost as if he was wind. The rat sweeped Luffy's feet from under him with his tail but the Rubberman performed a quick handstand to stop his fall before going for a backflip as a counter. Splinter put up his arms to block Luffy's kick while the straw hat used that chance to grab Splinter and flip him to the ground.

Doing what rats do best, Splinter bit Luffy's hand forcing the Rubberman to let go with a painful yelp. This gave him enough time to get back on his feet and go for a high kick. Almost as if it was instinct, Luffy quickly ducked avoiding his sensei's attack and used the opportunity to slam his palm to the rat's stomach knocking the air out of him. Splinter quickly recovered in midair landing on his feet before standing up.

Luffy and him stared at each other before the rat bowed his head in defeat. Luffy's last attack had struck him enough to land out of the circle. "Congratulations Monkey D Luffy. You managed to best me in combat. You've grown very much since these past two years. I am very proud of you." Splinter stated with a smile on his face. "I wouldn't have gotten this far without you anyway. Since I won, welcome to the crew old man!" Luffy chuckled offering Splinter his hand which the rat took with kindness and honor.

"Looks like this adventure got us two new crewmates instead of one. A reindeer doctor and a rat martial artist. Then again, I wouldn't have it any other way with this crew." Zoro said with a small grin. "Sanji! Prepare a feast for our two new crewmates! It's time for a celebration!" Luffy cheered while Splinter walked up to the chef. "I suggest you hold back a stock of food for emergencies. There aren't any islands for at least a week or two." Splinter suggested as Sanji gave him a thumbs up. The crew was just going to get livelier from there.

**And that is it! I hoped you guys liked it. Splinter just felt perfect to be Luffy's mentor in martial arts but having him on the crew would be really nice especially for characters like Usopp, Nami and Chopper! Chopper to have someone he could easily relate to. Usopp for Splinter could give him some martial arts training and teach him to be brave. And Nami so she can have more experience with her staff but learn techniques of a kunoichi since it would go perfectly with her being a thief since both have to be fast and stealthy. The Equip-Equip Fruit is something I made up that works similarly to Baby 5's Arm-Arm Fruit but more of an upgrade. That's it. Until next time, booyakasha!**


	10. Icarus and Magician (4)

**Hey everyone and welcome to the fourth entry! I debated on should I choose this for number 4 until I learned that the number 4 in Italy is considered a bad luck or omen. Then I thought to myself why a story involving a character who suffered an absolute tragedy in their lives changing them forever. Like some of the characters from Skullgirls with a nice subtle comedy, angst, drama and a shit load of references and memes. And to pair up we got our lovable and goofy angel in the sky Pit and his game world of gods and monsters, Kid Icarus! I hope you enjoy this tale of light and dark for I present to you: Icarus and the Magician.**

_Everyone has about themselves that they treasure deeply. Some treasure their looks. Others treasure their ability to walk. And to many, they treasure their natural senses. Yet, what would happen if it what they held dear was taken from them. To lose the ability to be beautiful, to walk or even see could be quite devastating. And often times, tragedy could lead to utter madness._

"I knew I should have taken a left at Albuquerque!" A metallic feminine voice spoke as something large flew through the vast blue sky. To those on the ground, they thought the shadow above was a giant bird but in reality it was something much weirder. It was a young woman dressed in a half black with red flames and half violet with teal flames magician outfit, she had wild blonde hair with a mix of aqua green bangs at the front, a black top hat with a star on the front, cartoony white gloved hands, giant sleeves and on her back were large spears that resembled peacock feathers seemed to be acting as a pair of wings yet strangely the large black notches looked odd.

A face mask and sunglasses covering her eyes and mouth. "Last time I checked, it was 2019 England not England B.C! I wonder what kind of idjit dumps someone in a river of all things?!" The woman cackled. To many, people would think the woman was insane but it was her natural attitude and personality. "Um, am I seeing things or is there giant floating eyeballs staring at me?" She questioned.

There literally was giant man sized pink eyeballs with tipped yellow tentacles floating around her. The eyeballs looked confused seeing the flying woman as she was confused seeing them. "Alright. This is just too weird for my tastes. Hasta la Vista peepers! This is a no float-zone!" The woman shouted ramming her wings into the floating eyeballs. Apparently they were sharp as real spears for the eyeballs were sliced to pieces and exploded into ash instead of bloody gore.

Though strangely small heart shaped pieces appeared from the ash and flew into her pockets. "I guess my wings took their hearts away, literally. Do eyes even have hearts?" She questioned to herself. A gleam of shining blue in the distance caught the jokester's curiosity. They were sparkling like beautiful aquamarine jewels. "Ooh! What's that pretty shiny thing over there?!" The woman giggle opting to check out her interest.

An angel! The pretty blue shinies were coming from the wings of an actual angel! Though instead of a handsome actor you see in movies or Eldritch horror in official lore, the angel was a young teen. He wasn't really buff only lean. His hair a mess of curly brown brightened by a gold laurel crown, a white toga over a skintight black suit on his small frame, and the cutest innocent face with bright baby blue eyes. He looked like an innocent bean or cinnamon roll than a mighty servant of gods.

He appeared to be shooting more of those giant eyes using a white and blue with gold accent space gun of sorts. A floating phantom of a green haired woman in too much white and glamour shadowing him. Laying on her back lazily as her wings carried her, the woman floated next to the angel child. "Hey cutie. Can you tell me which direction is the nearest town? I want some sushi." She casually spoke as the angel looked guffawed with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Um, am I seeing things or is there someone flying next to me?!" The angel panicked with a childlike male voice causing the woman to giggle. "Even your voice is adorable. I bet you are popular with nice little old ladies." She giggled as the angel blushed at the casual flirting. "Um, who are you? A fallen angel of some kind? I mean, you look too flamboyant and modest to be a Harpy." The angel asked as the woman giggled making him blush deeper.

"My! You are such a charmer! Sorry honey bun but I ain't no angel. I'm your flirty neighbor in the sky magician! But you can call me Keres, sweet cheeks." Keres teased as the angel's face was fully red from blushing. "H-h-honey bun??? S-s-s-s-weet c-c-cheeks?!!!" He stuttered as Keres fully laughed to the annoyance of the green haired phantom. "...tapping into magical communication complete. Uhm. Why are you flirting with my angel?! Can't you see that we are a bit busy?" The woman questioned.

"You mean those giant peepers over there lady? Wait, is that a ball with big lips and giant living gag glasses? You guys are literally fighting a bad comedy script?" Keres joked casually. The angel finally calming his blush giggled. "Hehe. She is right. They do look like bad dollar store gags." The angel chuckled as Keres smiled under her mask. "Someone's got a sense of humor. For me, I just love making jokes and being silly. Part of my great personality then just my great fashion sense. Didn't give me any names though." Keres stated.

"Oh! I'm Pit, Servant of the Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena!" The angel or Pit spoke with pride. "I'm guessing she's Palutena. Suits her snuggly since she's brighter than any stagelight." Keres joked as Palutena smiled softly. "And what are you Keres, if I may ask? You are brimming with a lot of peculiar magic from what I'm picking up, particularly a very grudge fueled one." Palutena questioned as her face suddenly looked concerned and worried.

_"I am machine. I never sleep. I keep my eyes wide open. I am machine. A part of me wishes I can just feel something. I am machine. I never sleep until I fix what's broken. I am machine. A part of me wishes I can just feel something."_ Keres sung confusing both angel and goddess from how somber she sounded. "Are you okay?" Pit asked his face twisted with worry.

"I'm fine. You could say I had a bit of a weird moment. Where are you heading anyway? I kind of bored and need to find out how to get home." Keres asked nonchalantly to Palutena's suspicion while Pit rubbed it off. "There. That city is being attacked by Underworld Forces just like those Monoeyes, Speckle-nose and Miks you pointed out earlier. They mean bad news and have no problem attacking helpless humans." Pit explained as Keres immediately understood the situation.

"Alright then. I'm in. Honestly it's been a good while since I went nuts on some bozos and these baddies sound perfect to pummel!" Keres cackled to both angel and goddess surprised expression. "Wait! It's dangerous, you don't have a weapon on you!" Pit shouted as Keres giggled. "You are so adorable. I don't use your normal type of tools. I am a magician! Magic is my masterful art of trade. Plus I got a little story to tell you." Keres joked as she was hiding a grin behind her face mask.

"A story?" Palutena questioned utterly confused but a bit curious. "There used to be a little girl who loved to perform. Magic tricks being her favorite amongst the performing arts. Sadly, a man who was nothing but hate snatched the little doll and sold her to monsters. The monsters tortured and defiled her but she fought back refusing to let her spirit be broken. Sadly, the monsters decided to cut off her arms, saw off her legs, pluck her teeth and stole something she treasured most- her eyes. The little girl died sad and alone." Keres told as both angel and goddess looked utterly horrified at hearing her tale.

"That sounds completely awful! Who would do that to an innocent little girl?!" Pit asked voice burning with rage at the little girl's treatment and her killers. "You knew that little girl? Is that your reason to tell us this?" Palutena questioned as Keres nodded. "I may be crazy and insane but even I know the difference between right and wrong. If these monsters only exist for torturing others than I'll gladly incinerate them! Let me fight!" Keres shouted clearly round up by the wildness in her voice.

"Very well. You may assist us Keres. It'll ease the heavy load from all these Underworld soldiers around. Pit, prepare for land battle and watch each other's backs." Palutena warned as Pit dove towards the burning town belong. Keres was easily quick to follow folding her wings to pick up a lot of momentum. While the angel landed gentle and soft like angels tended to, Keres was like a hawk skidding her feet across the stone streets in the stance of a predator.

Then came the sounds of cracking caused Pit to cringe as he watched as Keres' wings began to break into pieces and slid into her coat to simply disappear in the fabric. The young magician patted her coat as she stood up and looked over at Pit. "What?" She asked. "Does folding your wings...hurt? Because that sounded very painful." The angel asked as Keres only waved it off. "Naw. It's all good. Now let's go monster hunting!" Keres called out as she ran off into the city.

"Keres! And she's gone. For a human, she sure can run." Pit said to himself. "I don't know about her being human. There is something very off about that young magician and I don't mean her magic either. Her words say she isn't from around here. Sushi, machine, gag glasses, comedy script, those are words humans of this time period don't even know for it only exists in Sky World." Palutena explained.

"Are you saying she might be an alien or a time traveler?!" Pit exclaimed as his mind was blown about the strange Keres possible identity. "I don't know but I suggest you find her quick. I just picked up some readings that a Crawler has been spotted." The goddess of light warned as Pit couldn't help but be really worried for Keres. "On it! Keres! I'm coming for you!" The angel shouted charging off into the town.

"When the fuck did they make a demon tank?!" Keres cried as she dodge rolled out of the way from being hit by a massive explosion. She was minding her business killing monsters from left to right. Winged snakes, bubble spewing one eyed slugs, laser cutter firing angler fish and even laser shooting squid fell to her bag of tricks whether it be steel cutting playing cards, explosive doves or the good ol' handkerchief.

Yet when a giant multi eyed yellow crab/tank monster showed up and began unleashing it's payload was when it got annoying. It's armor just straight up blocked her attacks from all sides visible except for the back and she couldn't get in close or the armored beast would do a deadly wheelie spin that could do some nasty damage if not avoided. "This is freaking annoying! Just drop dead!" Keres screeched angrily taking out her playing cards and sent them flying almost as if they were shuriken.

The monster tank or Crawler merely took the blow with no issue and looked ready to fire another payload of explosive rounds from above. Steam was practically blowing out of her ears as if the magician was a cartoon character ready to blow their top. "You want to see some firepower?! Here's some! Art is an explosion!!" Keres roared as she pulled out from her sleeve a giant bomb! The bomb had to at least be three times her size with a lit fuse.

She didn't hesitate to toss it at the giant tank as it looked up. "Now bite za dusto!" And with that the bomb exploded in a large blast of fire and smoke as the detonation had blown the Crawler to bits but was a bit too much for the blast had sent Keres flying too. "That was too much gunpowder for that one because no one asked for this skit!" Keres exclaimed as she sailed across the town.

It didn't take a genius to see that she was going to be crash landing in the coliseum of all places. Pit looked up once hearing the giant explosion before seeing a familiar figure sailing through the air. "What the heck?! I don't remember Crawlers packing that much ammunition!" Pit shouted looking at the giant mushroom cloud. "That was Keres who caused that explosion and it had sent her flying into the coliseum! You better hurry Pit!" Palutena informed as it didn't take much to convince Pit.

The coliseum had better days when a giant flaming two headed dog had smashed through the walls to get inside. The marble stone walls and seatings were shattered or destroyed, the gates melted from the intense heat and floors torn up by the beast's claws. The twin headed dog was a burning red with an exposed spine shooting off flames, a tail of pure scorching fire, razor sharp claws guaranteed to rip apart flesh, inhumane blue eyes, two horns split between both heads and a muscled and sturdy body packed with power.

Amongst the mess was Keres who laid face first in the stone pavement. Her glasses were knocked off and melted by the flaming dog's heat while that same blazing fire destroyed her face mask too. The two headed dog began to slowly approach the fallen girl until a blast of blue light forced the beast to jump back. Pit had ran out of the coliseum entrance and stood in front of Keres blocking the monster from her.

"Twinbellows! Leave her alone!" Pit roared angrily as he aimed his peculiar weapon at the burning beast Twinbellows. "You made it in time. That's the Underworld's faithful watchdog, Twinbellows. It's flames are very deadly to those without divine protection. She would've burned up if Twinbellows got too close." Palutena warned as the two headed monster roared at Pit looking ready to fight.

"Hehe..." A lone eerie giggle echoed out around the coliseum. "That sounded like...Keres?" Pit asked as he turned to face the strange magician. Keres began to pick herself up from the ground as she continued to giggle with her head and arms hanging down like a zombie or someone who was possessed. "I can handle being dumped in a river in an unfamiliar place. Get attacked by poor excuses for monsters and even blown up by my own bomb!" The woman spoke as Pit heard something odd about her voice now that her face mask was gone.

It sounded...almost mechanical and was brimming with hate. "Those glasses and that mask were the last gifts from the only person who didn't treat me like a freak. Have you ever wondered what happened to that little girl? Despite her master's final torture she was still alive by a thread. She couldn't believe how someone can rob her of her most treasured possession like her sight with a smile on their face. It made her sick! She wanted vengeance against those who ruined her life and the lives of others for their sick amusement. And then she appeared." Keres told as her voice sounded even more hateful and machine like.

"The spirit of a woman who suffered a similar fate. This woman's name was Peacock and offered the girl another chance at life. To take up her old arms and become her successor. All she had to do was accept her mark and take a new name. The name she took... The demon bird that ruled the skies... Plucking from the wicked their precious eyes..." Keres chuckled as what looked like metal wires slithered from the back of her coat each with multiple peculiar bulbs. "Pit! Get away from her! She's a Wraith!!" Palutena cries out yet Pit didn't move.

He merely stood and watched as the bulbs had transformed to reveal that they were actually eyes! Eyes of red and blue framed in eerie black rims almost like they glaring. "I am the Magician of Blind Death and my name is... Keres!!!" Keres laughed lifting her head up to reveal empty eye sockets that held a malicious glare and a mouth with a red and blue bear trap for teeth! Her arms extended from the sleeve to reveal they were made of thin metal and eyes opened on the inside of her coat's arms ranging from many colors and types.

Yet what grabbed his attention was her face. There large black tear lines going from eyes to the side of her face almost like tiger stripes. "Keres..." Pit said softly as his eyes looked saddened. "You mangy mutt burned my precious valuables! And all bad dogs deserve to get punished! Say goodbye to your eyes, twin headed bitch!!" Keres cursed as Twinbellows let out a roar in rage clearly pissed by that insult.

The two headed cerberus had lunged forth like a rocket with every attention to bulldoze the duo. Pit had swerved to the side while taking the chance to fire multiple shots from his weapon as Keres slapped her tails of eyes onto the ground to send her into the air. With both out of the path, the fiery mutt crashed into the coliseum wall putting in a small daze. "As a certain flamboyant vampire would say... WRRRRRRYYYYY!!!! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS!" Keres cried out as she used her current altitude to bring down a rush of fists onto Twinbellows.

"Aaaaaaaah!!!" Pit cried out as a blade of light shot forth from his strange gun and slashed at one of the two heads cutting a horn and destroying one of its eyes. He quickly jumped back before the head had a chance of biting him in retaliation while Keres used her tails to hoist her up instead of landing on her feet. The giant beast picked itself up and let out another roar before blasting out two massive trails of flame from its maw.

"Shield of Eyes!" Keres called out as the eyes on her tails detached themselves and formed a shield to protect the duo from the intense heat. "Pit..." Keres said softly as the angel turned to face her. "I am broken beyond repair. To be sightless is my curse. I took many lives before that I am guaranteed to be destined for hell. The reason I'm still kicking is to prevent others from facing the same fate I did. After this I'll be leaving. Not even a perfect being like you should stay around a monster like me." Keres explained as the angel had look of shock on his face.

"Keres..." Pit said as Twinbellows fire had stopped as the beast had ran out of breath. _"So what if you could see the dark inside of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become!"_ Keres sang mechanically as dozens of more eyes sprouted from her tails and surrounded Twinbellows from all angles like a prison. It tried to slash at the eyes but not a single scratch was made on the malevolent orbs.

_"Don't try to hide it! You can't deny it! I'll be ignited when I get to watch you burn!"_ Keres sung as a barrage of lasers shot down upon Twinbellows from the very eyes that trapped. The beast howled in pain as the high heat lasers began to tear it apart until the beast let out a death cry before exploding into a debris of ashes and bones. Keres had cut off the lasers as every single eye of hers flew back into her magician coat before vanishing. She got to her feet as the eyes on her tails closed up back into small black bulbs though she kept the eyes on her coat arms still visible.

"That twin headed mutt is as good as dead. No reason for me to stick around here any longer. Bye Pit and Palutena." Keres waved as she began to walk from the angel. "Keres... Those marks on your face... You got them from crying didn't you?" Pit asked as the magician stopped and one of her coat's eyes looked back at the angel. "How long have you been alone crying without someone to wipe away the tears?" He asked as Keres slightly shook.

"What do you care? You are a perfect holy being and I don't know if I'm human, spirit or some fucking insane machine?! I can't even see without these synthetic eyes! I am sightless!" Keres growled back turning her head so the angel could see one of her empty sockets glaring at him. "And I'm flightless." Pit answered as her eye and empty socket widened.

"My wings don't work so I can't fly with them. Lady Palutena gives me the power to fly but it only last 5 minutes before my wings burn up. I don't even know how to read! I'm not perfect Keres but I know I shouldn't leave someone who is in pain! Come with me to Skyworld Keres. I don't know if you'll ever be able to get back home but you can stay with me...um I mean us!" Pit explained offering his hand.

"I agree with Pit. You have been a big help fighting against Medusa's army and I can now see you are just a lost soul that suffered dearly from misfortune. You can work with me in Skyworld and we can get that nasty sin record all washed up and ready to be a clean slate. Plus it's seems Pit taken a liking to you. He needs more friends." Palutena explained as Keres faced them. _"I want to leave and I want to stay. I'm so confused it's so hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain. I know it's wrong and I know it's right! Even if I try to win the fight. My heart will rule over my mind... I'm..."_ Keres sung as she began to fidget.

Tears spilled from her empty sockets as a bright genuine smile grew on her face. "_I'm not strong enough to stay away."_ She sang as her voice was soft and sounded more of a real person than a machine while the woman took Pit's hand. "Welcome aboard Keres. Medusa, you better watch out! Prepare to face a stronger light!" Pit called out to the sky as both see the phantom of a snake haired woman appear before vanishing.

"Feisty! Now let's go to this Skyworld! I'm hungry!" Keres chuckled as a pillar of light shine from above and began lifting them into the air. "Sure! I even know a good place that has sushi! You did say you wanted some!" Pit chuckled as both soar above the pillar before vanishing within the light. The sightless magician met a flightless angel. A bond was forged between them. And it would grow into something that not even gods could stop. A union of light and dark.

**And that is it for entry 4! Keres was originally going to have more of a Jojo theme with her powers being the effect of a Stand. But I honestly thought that she would have fit better to actually become the successor of Peacock instead of having Stand powers based on her. Keres is mentally unstable so when her emotions get the best of her, she sings how she is feeling or is on her mind as her voice becomes more like a machine. I wanted to keep the bird theme so I did some research and found a mythical bird named Keres and decided to use that. Songs used are I am Machine by Three Days Grace, Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace, Burn by Papa Roach and Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica. Until next time folks! Prepare to face the light!**


	11. Keeper of Dreams

**Hello everybody! I'm back with some new stories. If you haven't known, this year I had gotten into Devil May Cry as of late. Despite the potential the producers missed giving to specifically characters, I still like the series. One of the characters who never really gotten any attention especially since being the reason that started series was Sparda. You never really played as him or actually learn his actual story. For this tale, I decided to use one of my favorite game franchisee growing up, Kirby. Despite how adorable the Kirby cast are, you can't deny that these cuties can be major powerhouses so seeing them going toe to toe with the DMC cast just sounds too good to pass up. Enjoy!**

_Long long ago, there existed a world of dreams. A place where innocent thoughts of every living creature manifested and brought to life. This world, Popstar, was the holder of the country of bliss known as Dreamland. It was very peaceful filled with all kinds of bright and wonderful characters in the shape of its citizens and wildlife. Dreamland was the core of the Dream World which existed between imagination and reality. Creatures of the dark, Nightmares threatened the balance to destroy Dreamland with the Dream World following._

_However it had its own protectors, the Star Warriors and their leader, the Dream Keeper. The Star Warriors where fighters born from the hearts of the brave and kind, each powerful and unique in their own right. The Dream Keeper, their general, a being who possesses the essence of the God of Dreams himself capable of traveling from reality to Dreamland with ease._

_Every Dream Keeper and their warriors were successful in driving back the nightmares while protecting Dreamland especially with the power of their strongest warrior. However all good things had to come to an end. Dreamland was under attack from the inside. Their strongest warrior had been taken over by a malevolent force that they had never seen before. The land was in a panic, especially since it was also the day that the child of their Dream Keeper had been born. A child who wouldn't be able to protect herself._

_Whatever changed their comrade was devouring everything in darkness as it spread like a vile disease. Dreamland had to be abandoned, the sacred core and the Dream Keeper's child evacuated immediately. The Dream Keeper gathered all of his available warriors and his most trusted comrades. He turned to his main general but also closest friend and handed the warrior his child with a final task. "Protect her." The Dream Keeper was going to face his possessed warrior alone._

_The Star Warriors tried to stop him but their most trusted general stood in their way. They realized their keeper's daughter and the core came first. With heavy hearts, the Star Warriors evacuated leaving behind their home empty of life except for their lost comrade and their Dream Keeper. One large flash of light was seen through the darkness that consumed Dreamland whole. A red butterfly fluttering towards them once the light had died._

_Their keeper and most cherished friend were both forever gone. What was left of their fallen comrades was their two children. The Dream Keeper's daughter and the child of their fallen friend. Soon years had passed, the Star Warriors watched over the two children of that dark night, Rosa and Kirby. The young girl and the pink puffball were inseparable, never saw one without the other. The sacred core had crafted an item to house a brand new Dreamland, the Book of Dreams. They spent time looking for lost civilians and missing comrades but also a place where they could rest and recover._

_Rosa and Kirby being trained to not only protect themselves but the Book of Dreams for it now laid on Rosa to protect it. The group had safely made to their deceased generals home, the Planet Earth. The monsters of the past wouldn't be able to reach them in their previous general's realm. The rescue ship descending to the surface below, perfectly concealed within the woods of a place near a city called Redgrave. Kirby and Rosa being as mischievous as young children were, ran off into explore the woods. An act that changed everything._

A little girl of around 7 years old was playing in the field of flowers within the forest. Her hair curly and pink like magenta roses, eyes a sparkling green and two yellow star shaped marks on her slightly rosy cheeks. Following her was a tiny strange creature. It was pink and reminded anyone of a puffball upon first glance, dark blue eyes, red shoe like feet, stubby little arms and absolutely adorable. Their names were Rosa Everglade and Kirby Kabai. Siblings in bond not blood.

"You have to be faster than that to catch me brother!" Rosa giggled as Kirby giggled too before speeding up. It didn't take long for Kirby to jump on the girl as they rolled and tumbled through the field laughing. Rosa however stopped laughing when she spotted a puddle of red and a shadow covering her. She looked up to meet the body of an injured male giant. His purple coat dyed in large blotches of red, white cravat stained crimson, white gloves though one was completely red holding a bleeding wound, skin pale and blue eyes foggy under a monocle.

He eyed Rosa before his pale orbs landed on Kirby and those foggy blue widened greatly. The man then tilted before beginning to fall towards the ground. He would have hit it if two gloved hands didn't grab him. These hands belonging to a grey masked dark blue puffball with glowing yellow eyes, purple armored boots, dark blue shoulder pads with a yellow M and a purple cape. "Papa Meta Knight. Is he going to be okay?" Rosa questioned looking at the dark blue puffball.

"Don't worry little star. He'll be okay once Doctor Healmore treats his injuries but it'll take time for him to adjust upon seeing Kirby. For now let's return to the Halberd, everyone is worried sick about you both." The knight spoke with a calm voice riddled with a Spanish accent. Rosa scratched her head sheepishly while Kirby tilted his head clearly confused.

It had been a trap. An ambush to separate him from his mate and nestlings. Something Sparda foolishly ran into without thought. He was fortunate that he had survived but 1 cm to the right and the Legendary Dark Knight would've been slain. Yet it was too late for his family. Came back to a burning home, missing nestlings and the still bloodied body of his human mate laying outside the park. His carelessness had cost him dearly but he couldn't lay there to die. His nestlings were out there alive.

About to rest up and regain some of his strength was interrupted when he had sensed. A peculiar energy slightly demonic in nature but one he couldn't read the remainder of its whole. However it felt bright, similar to that of his nestlings. Sparda pushed himself forward to that signature dragging his wounded body leaving a trail of red. He couldn't stop… he had to find them… Then his eyes laid on magenta hair and green eyes… A little girl around his nestlings' age before falling on the source. A nestling of some sort...round and puffy but he could easily feel the ocean of power in its tiny form along with hope… Then everything went black.

A quiet beeping repeated in his head as he grumbled in pain. Bright blue eyes opened up to dark blue and black cute eyes under glasses on a small blue puffball dressed as a doctor. What was the word to describe something like this puffball? Cute...if he remembered correctly. Sparda looked at what he guessed was the doctor who treated him with a bewildered look. "Good to see you are awake. You were quite beaten up when Meta Knight brought you in. Giving 7 year old kids scares like that isn't a smart thing to do." A soft adult male voice came from the puffball.

The puffball jumped off his chest as Sparda sat up on the hospital bed and now able to see his surroundings. He appeared to be in a 'medical bay' being the human's version of a healer though it appeared the room was mixed with things he seen in hospitals along with actual magic ingredients healers he was familiar with used. A mix of past and modern being the term. "Where am I? May I ask thou name who healed me?" Sparda inquired as the puffball let out an amused chuckle.

"Thy name is Simon Healmore, chief doctor of the Halberd's medical bay. I asked my assistants to give you space since we didn't want to overwhelm you once you woke up. Would you like to speak with our captain? He was the one who brought you here himself after all." Healmore questioned Sparda. He had a thoughtful look but nodded. "You can come in Captain Meta Knight!" Healmore called as the armor knight walked in his cape coating his body almost like a count. Sparda was honestly surprised that the masked puffball was even able to carry him but he could feel the ocean of power in this Meta Knight's small body.

"I am glad you appear better now. My name is Meta Kishin or what my subordinates and my adoptive daughter Rosa calls me Meta Knight. I am the captain of the Halberd and it's crew." Meta Knight spoke with a respective bow. Sparda could smile at the irony of being rescued by a warrior like Meta. He was more humble than other devils who held the title of knight and even a fraction of the masked puffball's power. "I thank you for saving my life. My name is Sparda, known to others as the Legendary Dark Knight." Sparda said bowing back.

"Can I ask why a devil general was attacked by his own kind? We already knew when I brought you in that you were a demon. Star Warriors can sense what is human and what is not. Your wounds reeked of demon." Meta questioned as Sparda was surprised. He heard stories about the Star Warriors and their home, Dreamland. It was a fairytale for many demons since Dreamland hold the source of unimaginable power. Power that could rival every demon king that ever ruled.

"I betrayed my own kind by protecting humankind and had two children with my human mate… I was ambushed and lead from my family. Mate laying lifeless and both of my nestlings vanished." Sparda said softly as Meta Knight's eyes turned light blue and Healmore had a saddened look on his face. "I am very sorry for your loss. Though if I may ask a question... how did you find Rosa and Kirby?" The knight questioned.

"I felt a faint signature of demonic energy similar to my nestlings. I followed it only find to the little girl and that small pink nestling instead." Sparda answered as Simon widened his eyes. "That explains it. The reason why Kirby has traces of demon energy… he must have been born of your children's dreams. The people of Dreamland are born from fragments of dreams, especially those of children. Kirby must have been made from fragments of your own children's dreams and in turn carry a signature similar to them." Simon explained as Sparda had a wistful look.

"Made from my nestlings' dreams? No wonder why I felt both Dante and Vergil's own energy from Kirby and the massive amount of power hidden deep inside. Can Kirby have the potential to seek out my sons?" Sparda questioned Meta Knight. "You are correct though Kirby isn't able to at the moment. He's too young to properly sense your children's energy but it doesn't mean your children aren't safe. On the night Kirby was created, a spell was cast." Meta Knight explained.

_"Weaver's of this newborn dream. Granted protection under the Dream God's seam. Safe haven shall be always grant. Impenetrable from the force of any tyrant. Yet sanctuary shall isn't forever. If thy bond fell prey to hatred's endeavor. Death will truly flood. By the first crimson spray of thy own blood."_ Simon quoted as Sparda understood what it detailed.

"My children are safe...until they drew the blood of one another?" Sparda questioned. "Correct. If they purposely harmed the other with the intent to kill or with pure hatred, the spell preventing them from facing death will break. This spell is granted for each creator of a Star Warrior as a sort of blessing." Meta Knight explained. "Then it should give me time to find my sons." Sparda said as he picked himself off from the bed.

"I rather not rush off if I were you. It won't be easy finding your kids and you haven't fully recovered your strength yet. Fighting alone almost got you killed once and it wouldn't miss the opportunity to try again." Healmore spoke as Sparda looked at the doctor. "I think an arrangement should be made. We'll help you recover and find your sons. In exchange, we wish for information about this world and chance to find a safe haven to house the refugees on my ship." Meta Knight offered as Sparda went in thought.

The knight had raised very important points. He hadn't recovered his power and also had no resources that could help him find his nestlings. If he took Meta Knight's offer then not only could he get back his full power and find his sons but will also have powerful allies to assist him and a place to go if things ever went to Hell. "Very well Meta Knight. I shall agree to your offer." Sparda said as Meta Knight bowed in agreement.

"Yay! Spar-Spar gets to stay!" Came a childish giggle as Rose and Kirby popped up from underneath a table. "Great Kabu! Were you two hiding under there the whole team?!" Healmore asked clearly taken off guard by the children's entrance. "Spar-Spar! Spar-Spar!" Kirby giggled as he nodded. Sparda couldn't help but raise his eyebrow in amusement at the ridiculous name the two kids gave him. "Mischievous little imps aren't they?" Sparda asked amused watching the two children run around him.

"Rosa and Kirby, if you have enough energy to run circles around our guest then you have energy to go to Susie and Magolor for your daily lessons. Or do I have to get Dedede to take you both there." Meta Knight asked as that got the sibling duo to stop in their tracks. "Ok! We're going meanie! Please don't get Pen-Pen on us! Come on Kirby!" Rosa explain as both kids ran out the room leaving a trail of dust in their wake from how fast they went.

Healmore chuckled seeing how fast the little kids ran out the door. "King Dedede sure left an impression on those two. Though considering his habit of taking their desserts as punishment and the sweet tooth both siblings have it's understandable. Now then Sparda, we did manage to find you a room to sleep in. However considering the large amount of refugees, you'll be sharing a room with Taranza for now. Taranza is one of our best mages and highly skilled at our craft. She is also the best when it comes to showing the ins and outs of the ship to newcomers." Healmore explained.

"Very well. I thank you for your hospitality." Sparda answered as Healmore escorted him out of the medical bay. The white haired man was greeted to an incredible sight that was held in this vast ship. It was a large plaza filled with so much life and energy. Trees, plants and all sorts of flora nestled comfortably amongst multiple stands, tents and businesses. Children of different forms and species were playing as the adults went through their normal lives. It looked more like a town than part of a ship. "Sparda, this is one of the numerous camps within the Airship Halberd. Welcome to Star Plaza." Healmore stated with a smile on his face.

First impressions were everything when it came to meeting new people or going to new places. And if Sparda was honest about something. It was that the Halberd wasn't any normal ship and neither were it's passengers. It was expected when a demon witnessed something only dreams held. And dreams can create the impossible and a bit of magic to bring it to life.

**And that is it for this tale. Many people theorized that Kirby is some sort of demon given the particular lore of the games and bosses you fight. Kirby in this is the creation of both Vergil and Dante's dreams so it'll make sense for Kirby having a demon like aura. Sparda is quite a character to portray since you don't know much about him meaning there are a lot of directions your can go with him. I hoped you guys enjoyed this! Until next time, Jambuhbye!**


	12. Of Mice and Reapers

**One of the animes I first watched before I became a huge anime lover was Bleach. I loved the concepts they used base off of the afterlife and it's unique cast of characters. However, I held a huge dislike for the Seireiti and 13 Court Guard Squads. Characters like Mayuri, Aizen, Byakuya and that fat guy who is in Soifon's division just pissed me off beyond belief. Soul Society's structure with all the common souls stuck in poor and awful slums while the Soul Reapers and nobles living in this fancy city also got on my bad side. There was just a lot of bullshit that honestly had me question why they should be trusted. Opting to take a route where Ichigo doesn't have to be involved deeper with the Soul Society had me use the Kirby Franchise for inspiration. Why work with someone who keeps so many secrets and aren't willing to change the way things are for the better. If you can't trust the authority, then it's time to put your trust in someone else's hands. This is of Mice and Reapers.**

The Void, a mysterious place held between the walls of both living world, realm of Hollows, Hell and Soul Society. Not many know much about the void other than existed long before the Soul King himself. Some believed it to be where all Souls go if destroyed yet there was no evidence. Few believed it to be another world separate from their own. Most believed it was just a useless myth.

It was sentient. It chose who could know of it's existence but only in tiny bits or rumors. The Void didn't trust many of its own existence. Of power that can corrupt those unfit to grasp it. Kings into Tyrants, men to become slaves of pure madness and destruction on an immeasurable scale if it's power or knowledge was ever abused.

Though there were other reasons why the Void remained a mystery. For what dwelled within... could shake the fabric of reality itself. And it was never found because it kept itself hidden. The Void was alive and evergrowing that it merely chose what to influence and when to do it. Yet, none have ever known that the Void, can choose a vessel for when an event of cataclysmic proportions was about to be born. Or what kind of vessel this dimension craved the most. Until one day, what Void called for was breathed into life. The day...he was born.

The Shattered Shaft, a dangerous tool used to reawaken a Soul Reaper's power. This chasm pierced through a soul's core and proceed to rip their chain of fate ever slowly. If their power didn't awaken, then the Shaft will turn the poor soul into a Hollow, a masked beast that feeds on the souls of others without discrimination. The unfournate soul who was trapped at the bottom of this diabolical chasm was a 15 year old teenage male with spiky hair of bright orange and chocolate brown eyes.

His eyes however weren't filled with much life anymore. The Shattered Shaft had beaten the young man terribly when it's grasp. His skin was bruised by the tight burning chains snaring his body. Breathing ragged as a hole was being peeled out of his chest by the only thing keeping him sane. He didn't look like he could last any longer.

This soul was Ichigo Kurosaki, a high school student also formerly substitute Soul Reaper and his time is running out. He had been trapped with the shaft for over 72 hours and is near minutes from losing his Chain of Fate. 'Where is it? My...Zanpakuto… My time is almost up…Yet I still...haven't found it.' Ichigo thought trying to stay awake eyes so lifeless and face pale. 'Is this it? Am I going to die here…? As a Hollow or by these damn chains…?' He thought as his sight was growing blurry. 'I can't...fail here… I have... to save Rukia… I refused to die here!' Ichigo thought as he struggled to stand up.

Forces above watched the young man struggle to survive his current predicament. In one timeline, the boy's soul answered to his plea. Yet, something else decided it was their time to intervene.

'I have seen enough of this bullshit. This is why I despise Soul Reapers.' An unfamiliar voice spoke as Ichigo snapped his head up. He immediately found he wasn't at the bottom of the chasm anymore. It didn't look like he was in the store keeper's shop either. No, it looked like he was in an underground thieves den from all the gold, jewels and treasure all around him. The young 6'5 teen also noticed he had no injury on him and looked completely healthy. "What…? Where am I?" Ichigo asked himself with his slightly husky and rough voice riddled in confusion.

"Behind ya boy." Spoke an older male's voice. It was smooth, light and had a tone belonging to a punk. Ichigo turned around to come face to face with a very peculiar sight. Standing or floating before him was a human sized mouse. It reminded him of a plush character from the toy like build such as his muzzle with an almost button like nose, big ears the same shade of gray as his body, round paws with giant yellowish claws, circular toy like feet with no legs, yellow narrowed eyes with slit pupils and a gleam of mischief, a red fancy top hat like fedora with slits for his ears, a gold bell around his neck and wore a red cloak with jagged ends almost like a phantom's cape.

The strange creature was exactly Ichigo's height that it through the teen off guard. "Whoa! Who the hell are you? Are you my Zanpakuto Spirit?" Ichigo asked only for the mouse to chuckle. "I am not associated with those arrogant fools! My name is Daroach, leader of the Squeak Squad. I represent a power far greater than that of Soul Reapers, Hollows and Quincy together." Daroach spoke surprising Ichigo. "A power greater than Soul Reapers, Quincy and Hollows? Why did you bring me here?" Ichigo asked voice riddled with suspicion.

"Secrets are being kept from you boy. Secrets about your mother, secrets of your body hidden by your father and a secret very deadly by Urahara." Daroach answered as Ichigo's eyes widened. "Secrets? What secrets?!" Ichigo questioned. He was honestly irritated at the mouse yet he held truth in his words. "I cannot say but things like secrets especially ones such as these will lead to consequences on a grand scale of destruction and death. That is why I have been sent to you, young man." Daroach explained how grabbing Ichigo's attention.

"The Realm of Spirits have been thrown into disarray. Soul Society has become corrupt for many souls suffer endlessly in what was supposed to be an afterlife without pain. They are denied rights that all creatures have as equals which is something they must never be denied. The balance between Soul and Hollow are being destroyed through foolish meddling! And the ruler of Quincy still seeks destruction and conquest even if costs his own people! The Void is enraged from all this injustice and refuses for it to continue! Ichigo Kurosaki, the Void has chosen you to wield it's powers. It wishes for you to bring balance once more." Daroach said as Ichigo listened to the mouse's request.

"What does it want in exchange? No power like that comes without a price." Ichigo questioned the mouse causing Daroach to smirk. "The Void needs someone to host it's core. It can't do anything without one. Your soul would be linked to it but at the price of your Quincy, Soul Reaper and Hollow Powers. In exchange you can interact with the spirit world in your human world without becoming a spiritual entity yourself and a guide will be by your side who assist you in whatever way it can. My fellow Guardians and I will each possess our own vast skill set in powers and no secrets will be held from you. Honesty is our way." Daroach explained as Ichigo remained silent.

The silence was both finding out he had other powers and to understand the deal Daroach set. "I'll take the deal. So far you have been more honest with me than even my old goat of a father and Hat n' Clogs. Plus, I am going to need all the power I can get if I want to save Rukia. I have to tell you that I am not perfect and I can't save everyone but I'll try my best to help fix this balance." Ichigo answered as Daroach grinned.

"Wouldn't want it any other way. I want you to take my paw and chant these words. 'I, Ichigo Kurosaki, hereby take up the mantle of the Void. To serve justice to those who cry for it, help those who can't defend themselves and preserve the balance of souls with all my might. May the Guardians of Heart, grant me their strength.'" Daroach instructed the boy before offering his paw.

The teen didn't hesitate to take it. **"I, Ichigo Kurosaki, hereby take up the mantle of the Void."** Light began to form underneath them as lines drew into the ground. **"To serve justice to those who cry for it, help those who can't defend themselves and preserve the balance of souls with all my might."** The light grew brighter as an array shaped like a crystal heart fully began to form. **"May the Guardians of Heart, grant me their strength!"** Ichigo cried out as the array had fully formed and engulfed the duo in a warm light.

Ichigo watched as three spheres from black, blue and green separated from him before merging with the array. "I am Daroach, leader of the Squeak Squad! I grant Ichigo Kurosaki, the power of the Crimson Clan of Thieves. Speak these words to unleash our might! **Rob them blind, Kishimu!"** Daroach declared as everything was swallowed in pure crimson light.

Standing outside of the Shattered Shaft was a pale man with short platinum hair and pink eyes that glinted with mischief. Decorated in a kimono of dark green with a green and white striped hat, wooden clogs, a cane by his side and a fan in his hand. "That's strange. Ichigo's spiritual energy suddenly vanished. It didn't warp into a Hollow's through Hollowification. It merely just disappeared." The man spoke quite intrigued by the occurrence. It was something that had never happened before involving his invention.

He was taken off guard by an large blast of red light from the chasm as it suddenly exploded with untold intensity forcing everyone to brace themselves. No one wanted to get sent flying by the ferociously unknown force. "What in the world?! This energy isn't reiatsu but feels like something much more powerful! Is this coming from Ichigo?!" The man cried trying to shield himself from the rapid dust storm that the explosion whipped up. **"Rob them blind, Kishimu!"** A familiar voice cried out as something shot out from the explosion forcing the man and his employees to look up.

Floating in the air hauntingly was Ichigo Kurosaki in an outfit that none of them recognized. He wore a dark grey suit with a gold bell instead of a tie, a red phantom like cloak that edges moves on their own as if they were fire, gray fingerless gloves displaying large talons instead of fingers, a red top hat like fedora with large grayish orange mouse ears, black tuxedo shoes with a red mouse like emblem on them, a grayish orange mouse like tail and in his hand was a gold staff with a pencil squarish pyramid like top with three star indents on it.

The boy's eyes were sharp and completely yellow with slit pupils giving him the look of a predator with fit the teenager's new thief or phantom like attire. "My. That's a new look you got going there Ichigo. Kishimu, if I am remembering correctly it means Squeak Squad in Japanese." The man spoke waving his fan quite amused. "Squeak Squad? You mean this dumbass' Zanpakuto Spirit is just some stupid rat?! How lame!" Spoke a little boy with red hair as Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"At least he's not a hotheaded little snotnosed brat like you Jinta. Kisuke Urahara, you have a lot of explaining to do and it's not just for throwing me in that pit Hat n' Clogs. When were you going to tell me that I had a Hollow inside me? Or better yet, when were you going to tell about that nasty little orb nestled in Rukia's soul? The Hogokyu if I am saying it right." Ichigo questioned as Urahara and his employees stood stiff with looks of complete shock.

"How did you learn that?" Urahara questioned going back to his nonchalant demeanor. "A little mouse told me. I want answers old man and you are going to give them to me." Ichigo threatened glaring at Kisuke with pure hatred. "You'll get your answers if you can knock my hat off my head. Considering that you just got your Zanpakuto, it is very unlikely." Urahara answered with a chuckle only to feel a missing weight on his head.

His eyes widened as he saw in the corner of the eye Ichigo flying past him with his hat in the teen's claws. 'So fast! I didn't even sense him stealing my hat until it was already stolen!' Urahara thought only for his thoughts to be distracted by a low hissing noise. Ichigo had already finished as the man only turned his head to see a large red bomb with a cartoon of Ichigo mocking him as the lit bit of the fuse burned. 'Shit.'

There was a huge explosion as a spiralling giant pillar of fire ripped through the bomb shooting skywards so far it could be seen from miles away. Ichigo gently floated a bit above the ground spinning Urahara's hat on his index claw with an amused smile on his face. "Don't underestimate ne asshat or it might come back to blow up in your face." Ichigo said as his mouse tail wagged behind him showing it was real. The pillar had dissipated revealing a charcoal and soot covered Urahara as his hair was frizzy and wild, eyes blown wide and his clothing was an absolute mess.

He spit out a puff of smoke and raised his hand up in a comical fashion. "Well played Ichigo… Well played…" Urahara said before falling to the ground in a cartoonish fashion. Ichigo flicked his claw sending the man's hat flipping into the air before landing gently on the platinum blonde's rear that hung in the air from his body's position. "Chihihihihi!" Came from Ichigo as he laughed at Urahara. May God have mercy on the poor souls who face this Crimson Thief. For those of the Void always play for mischief or keep.

**And that's it folks! Ichigo had quite a few characters taking up the mantle of Zanpakuto such as Link, Nero, Vergil, Alucard, Mihawk and quite a few others from what I've read. I couldn't help but join in and I thought Daroach would be the perfect character to become Ichigo's new power. I mean elemental bombs, firing ice beams from his staff, teleporting, flight, the Triple Star Cane and calling the Squeaks for help?! How could I resist? Until next time folks! See ya!**


	13. Guardian of the Forest

**Attack on Titan, one of the animes that started off really strong when it first aired. It is a big example of fighting against the impossible when human soldiers have to fight an enemy so powerful and numerous that it brought their own species to near extinction in less than a night. Something that Digimon shares when it comes to the Digidestined and the trials they face alongside their Digimon partners. But what would happen if these two worlds crossed? For a boy with a soul of fire that craves freedom to meet a creature who has no chance of surviving on their own for the power they depended on for so long is taken away. When faced with an all powerful foe you can't beat, don't give up. For this tale will show you how to rebel against fate.**

Monster. A word that has many meanings to describe something. A term often used for otherworldly creatures or those with peculiarities. Something that fit the Evil Digimon species. They were called Evil for they represented the demons, horrors and undead of legends. Demons, ghosts, ghouls and vampires are such a small sample amongst the variety. Yet, not all of them are actually evil.

They are called that mainly for their power to manipulate the element of darkness. Darkness to many was considered malevolent, vile and unneeded. On the opposite, Holy Digimon were considered pure and absolute good. They held angelic appearances and wielded the element known as light. Light to many was blessed, sacred and untainted. Yet, not all Holy Digimon were good.

Yet not many could look past the black and whites of the world. This led the innocent to be punished and the wicked to be rewarded. It was how many innocent Digimon were sent to the Dark Area or worse, deleted. Amongst them was a GranDracmon who was only trying to protect his young. A Holy Digimon with a heart darker than any abyss had struck the family with unequal hatred.

Clash between Mega Digimon was intense and devastating especially one as powerful as GranDracmon who are said to surpass many Demon Lord Digimon vastly in power. In the end, GranDracmon had been subdued and punished. Punishment? The youngest Digimon of the family had the power of Digivolution taken from them and cast out of the Digital World trapped in the In-Training stage with no hope of surviving or returning home.

Yet, hope was something no one could manipulate or control. For it granted the impossible in unpredictable ways.

Shiganshina, the outer town of Wall Maria. Long ago, giant creatures resembling emerged all over the world. These beasts held unbelievably sturdy hides, near godlike regeneration and incredible size from a simple three meters to a towering fifteen meters. To animals, they leave them undisturbed and vice versa. However when it involved humans was where the horror laid.

These creatures hunt down humans and devour them with no emotion. The terrifying part? These beasts only did it for the kill not for substance or vendetta. It was for the kill and no more. It didn't take long for humanity to be pushed to the edge of extinction overnight. Survivors crafted three walls ranging from 50 meters and over to keep the creatures out and these creatures earned their name. Titans, for they only brought death and destruction.

Shiganshina was located in the first wall that was made, Wall Maria. It was where farmers, common folk and those who were considered low status dwelled amongst vast abundance of nature. One forest in particular was special amongst the others. The Legend of the Red Eye. The Red Eye was a mysterious creature that dwelled within the woods. It was called Red Eye for the large glowing red orb that emerged before it strikes.

Deer, wolves and even bears fell victim to its claws with all of their blood drained. Yet to a single boy amongst thousands of people wasn't afraid. Hair short and the color of dark chocolate with eyes as bright as emeralds but a soul that burned like fire. This child was Eren Yeager, son of Doctor Grisha Yeager. An act of bravery was what set the greatest ripple of all history.

The sound of footsteps and crunching of leaves could be heard as a young child barely 3 ft in height ran through the Red Eyed Woods. This child, Eren, was carrying an empty firewood container on his back and in his hand was a few rabbits freshly killed. "Hmm… She should be somewhere around here. Garnet! Garnet! Where are you?" Eren called as his youthful slight raspy voice carried out through the vast woods.

A large bright red glared at the boy from deep within the brush of brambles and leaves. Claws clicked in the sticks they grasped. When the child draws near, it leapt out at him. Eren only turned before being knocked to the ground by a bluish violet blur. The boy laid on his back as green orbs stared into a single large red orb. Pinning the child to the ground was a large violet blue hand like creature.

It was half the boy's size with two wispy antennas, small white claws on each leg and a single giant red eye on the front of its odd octopus/hand body. Though what was peculiar was that Eren had a small pin on his shirt shaped just like the red eyes beast. "Get off me Garnet! If I come home with scratch marks in my clothes again, mom will get very suspicious about what I been doing!" Eren yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry Erenmon. Garnet is just hungry." A childish little girl's voice came from the creature as it walked off the boy. "What do you expect from your large appetite? All that pigging out on bears lately got you triple the size of a normal Tsumemon!" Eren exclaimed as Garnet looked at him. "I can't help it. Not being able to digivolve screws up any Digimon's natural biology. Size is the only thing that has been keeping me alive and not some wolf's dinner." Garnet replied walking over to Eren.

It was actually comical on how the duo met. Eren was being chased by a wolf when he had accidentally walked into its territory. This wolf was the one that actually was being hunted by Garnet. It was an alpha predator hunting a predator who was stalking a potential prey. It ended with Eren throwing a stick at the furball causing it to trip and Garnet the chance to grapple the creature to feed on it. From then it was the beginning of their odd friendship and years of trading.

Eren would visit Garnet with animals he hunted. Then he would exchange it for something the Tsumemon found in the forest or help in tasks like wood gathering. It benefitted both parties for Eren would get stuff he could use or sell and Garnet got more food to eat or store. "Do you need anything while your here Erenmon?" Garnet questioned the child. Apparently adding -mon to someone's name was a sign of respect and endearment for the In-Training's point of view.

"Nah. I just thought of giving you some rabbits to eat today. You have been a big help lately considering dad's work has been going slow." Eren states giving said forest creatures to the Digimon. "Hey, you are my friend and friends help each other. Ain't the Scouts coming back today from their latest expedition? You don't want to miss it." Garnet said as Eren flinched. "Oh crap! You're right! Thanks for the heads up Garnet. I have to go before Mikasa finds out I disappeared." Eren exclaimed as the little Digimon chuckled.

"Go Erenmon! I 'see' you tomorrow!" Garnet giggled with an eye pun as Eren took off. "I wonder when he will ever introduce me to his friends. Though considering everyone's views on the Survey Corps and this Titan nonsense of late, he does have good reasons." Garnet said as she took her claws and dug them into the three bunny corpses. "Why do I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen?" The Tsumemon asked herself before feeding her on food's blood.

Survey Corps or Scout Regiment, it was a military faction dedicated to exploring the outside world beyond the walls. It also had the highest death count of over 40 percent each expedition. This regiment was the only one who also did research on the mysterious titans and it was thanks to them for what precious knowledge they had about the giants.

Many thought they were fools for there was barely anything to cover the massive loss of life per trip but this isn't what Eren saw. To him, the Scouts were the only ones looking for answers to forever ending the titan's reign but also the world they were forced to abandoned for these insufferable walls. Some of the many who didn't support the Scouts was Eren's own mother Carla Yaeger.

She absolutely despises the Survey Corps and couldn't help but belittle them with each chance she gets. Eren could remember the many times she has done so in double digits. It was that attitude that made their relationship rough but meeting Garnet had made it worse. Garnet doesn't insult or belittle his mother whenever they meet up.

She could understand her wanting Eren to be alive but attacking the only thing willing to fight for the better of their face miffed her like a bad itch. _"Nothing is forever. There will come a time where these walls will fall. The Survey Corps are the only ones trying to find a solution. They chose to risk their lives for change. To make fun of them is disrespecting their sacrifice. No one should insult their cause or souls."_ Were her words exactly.

Garnet had not just supported the boy but also teach him skills that could help if he ever enlists in the military. She taught him how to mask his presence, observe his surroundings and develop a sixth sense for danger. Eren had kept his goal to join the Survey Corps secret from his mother. The only ones who knew other than him and Garnet were his foster sister Mikasa and his best friend Armin.

Though he didn't feel it was smart to tell Mikasa. Mikasa was adopted into their family when her parents were brutally murdered by slave traffickers. Her onyx hair and near solemn black eyes with the crimson scarf was the only thing to identify her amongst any crowd. Mikasa was overly protective which was something Garnet believed she needed to hold back on.

Eren easily agreed with the Digimon during his current situation. The Survey Corps had returned to the walls but this expedition was a bust so to speak. A lot of casualties and broken spirits amongst the group of soldiers. The worst was when a mother looking for her son amongst then was brought back his arm and told they didn't learn anything new. That it was a waste. He recognized the look in Mikasa's eyes from the scene and knew what happened next was something he didn't like.

'Traitor!' Eren screamed in his head as he ran from his home in a rage. Mikasa had told his secret to his mother and the reaction was one he expected for her. _'Get that idiotic thought out of your head! I won't let my son go out to get himself killed for something pointless!'_ His mother's voice bellowed at him. 'She doesn't understand! I don't want to live a life as a bird stuck in a cage! I want to go see what's out there and the answers it holds! We can't sit around or this nightmare will never end!' Eren thought trying to hold back tears.

He needed to do something. Anything to resist the urge to scream in rage and go berserk. He looked up to see a boy around his age being picked by bullies. Eren recognized this particular child as Armin from his sun yellow hair, blue eyes and skinny frame. Despite being frail, Armin was the smartest of the three. Eren was the trio's courage and Mikasa served as the powerhouse. "Leave my friend alone you bastards!" Eren howled before jumping into the fray. It wasn't anyone's day at all.

"Nail Scratch!" A tree limb was suddenly sliced into pieces as Garnet leapt past it. The Tsumemon had decided to up her training by working on her techniques. It was something she did so on the day Eren made it to the Scouts then she could support him in battle. Titans only had one weak spot which was located on the nape of their neck. Her Bubble attack would be useless in a fight but her Nail Scratch had the best chance of actually breaking through their tough hide.

"Alright! I sliced clean through that limb and it was twice as thick as the last one too!" Garnet cheered happily. The sun was beginning to set as Garnet faced the wall far from her home. She felt confused as something was tapping into her senses. Then her pupil shrunk and her antennae shot up in alert. "That aura…! Danger! Really really deadly! It's… a catastrophe in the making! Eren in danger!" Garnet hissed wildly as a giant bolt of lightning crashed down from the distance.

"Find Eren! I gotta find Eren!" She cried out before darting off in a frenzy of worry and desperation. It can take one thing to remind the last remnants of humanity of what kept them caged. Giant skinless fingers hung over the 50 meter as what belonged to it rose into view. The face of a skinless behemoth of a titan with a corpse like mouth and verdant eyes that only promised devastation looked down on the people of Shiganshina.

In an instant the outer gate between the outside and Shiganshina had exploded inward taking into the air. Debris rained from above crushing both people and buildings underfoot the pure terror was the soulless face of a 15 meter titan peeking its head through the breach. A mass of panic had broken out as Mikasa and Eren were trapped in the chaos. "Come on Mikasa! We have to find mom! Part of that gate went flying where our house is at!" Eren screamed as he ran with all his might.

Garnet amongst the panic was also searching for Eren. The Tsumemon wove through the crowd looking desperately for her friend while dispatching any Titans in her path. "Nail Scratch!" She cried out as her claws ripped through the nape of a 12 meter Titan who was about to grab a child. "*huff* That's 7 of them but no sign of Eren. Where is he?!" Garnet shouted. She looked to her right and saw what remained of Eren's house.

How did she know? The corpse of Eren's own mother peeked from underneath the tile roof specifically her hand. "She wasn't eaten since that roof obviously crushed her. Irony on how ones fear of being devoured is to be replaced with death by their own home. Yet, where's Eren?" Garnet questioned before her single eye laid on something that chilled her core.

In the hands of an ugly blonde 15 meter Titan was Eren! "No!" She screamed as she flew desperately towards her friend. Eren was fighting to break the monster's grasp on him but it merely ignored his attempts to the likeness of a fly. 'I'm not going to make it but I can't leave him!' The Tsumemon thought. 'If only I could Digivolve but that bastard took it away from me!' The thought made her want to scream.

A memory flashed through her mind. _'Hey. Do you have a name other than Tsumemon?'_ A young Eren asked the little Tsumemon. _'No. Tsumemon is the only thing I got. No one really gave me one.'_ Garnet replied. _'Do you want one? I think you deserve an actual name than something you share with your species.'_ The boy said as Garnet looked confused. _'Um, okay? What do you think my name should be?'_ The Tsumemon questioned.

_'Um… I got it! I'll call you Garnet! It's this stone Armin showed me in his special book! It said that a Garnet represents a strong spirit and will of defiance! You fight against all the odds and still come out on top yet keep a level head! '_ Eren explained as Garnet couldn't help but feel happy. _'Then call me Garnet.'_ The Tsumemon soon had a determined look on her face.

'I won't give up! Eren put his faith in me! I am a Garnet and Garnets always overcome every challenge! I don't need Digivolution because I have something better! A friend!' Garnet thought picking up more speed. "We are going to see what lies beyond these walls together. Eren… I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!!!" Garnet cried out with all her might as Eren felt her resolve. "Garnet!!!" Eren cried as he turned and reached out for his friend.

And at that moment, hope had brought forth a new power.

**"Spirit Rebellion! Tsumemon EXEvolve to…!"** The Tsumemon cried as a bright red light engulfed her in a brilliant flash. The sound of torn flesh pierced through the destructive chaos as boiling red splattered everywhere. The head of the 15 meter sailed through the air along with other pieces of its body before crashing into different parts of Shiganshina and even one piece splatting onto the wall.

Eren had opened his eyes that he didn't know he closed to find himself still alive. "What happened?" He asked before noticing the surface underneath him was red, furry and eerily shaped like a hand. "Erenmon, you're safe now." A soft, kind and exotic woman's voice spoke as Eren looked up in shock. Only one person called him Erenmon. Holding him gently in their hand was a centaur like creature.

It was around 20 meters and looked capable of carrying a 15 meter Titan on her back. The top half was human with gray skin and the face of a woman that was obscured by a dark blue eyeless mask, red straps, black belts, a blue bat shaped cowl that a beautiful carved garnet gemstone and dark red fur covered the top half of her body and chest, long curly blond mane of hair on her head and a spiralling tail of yellow hair, half black and half white bat like wings on her back, twin curled horns, razor sharp claws, a beautiful woman's face that held sharp fangs behind soft ruby lips.

Her bottom half could be described as something from hell. The bottom half was more wolf and bear like than horse from the bulk and talon wielding paws, two giant eyeless shark like heads snapped from the side of her front thighs practically big enough to swallow a 12 meter Titan's head in their jaws, back curled spikes behind each of her legs guaranteeing pain for those careless to strike and on her lower was some sort of horse armor with a sheath that made home to a sword with a black bat like hilt.

"Garnet...You digivolved…" Eren spoke breathless at his friend's incredible transformation. "I don't think this is Digivolution but it's something more powerful. EXEvolution..." Garnet answered. "EXEvolution… Garnet, is my mom...?" Eren asked as Garnet couldn't help but shook her head. Tears welled up in the child's eyes as he looked ready to cry. "The house killed her from collapsing. She was dead on arrival. Though there are more pressing matters." Garnet explained as Eren looked at the madness around them.

"Garnet. We have to get everyone out of here. As much as I want to kill these titans, there are still people alive who need to be saved." Eren said wiping the tears from his face. "I'm with you partner. Do you wish to give this form a name before we begin?" Garnet asked facing her friend. "Yeah I do. No longer are we going to sit back and let these bastards trample our dreams! It's time to fight back! Let's show them your new power Garnet! The power of GranDracmon: Rebellion Mode!" Eren shouted with all his might.

"GranDracmon: Rebellion Mode… Yes! That'll do my friend! Time to break our chains and rebel!" Garnet declared as her twin shark heads roared in challenge. Hope can come in many forms and often comes in moments of rebellion. To rebel against fate is to prove yourself worthy to face the impossible. That is the power of EXEvolution. Something this beauty and cruel world will easily understand because of two spirits who fought against fate!

**And that is it for this story! I loved GranDracmon since it's one of my main Digimon for my Hacker's Memory team. EXEVolution was something I came up with since as I mentioned at the start of the story that Digivolution was completely unavailable for our little Tsumemon Garnet to use. Plus, the thought of Eren riding into battle on a GranDracmon was just stuck in my head for days. I hope you enjoy my tale. Until next time folks!**


	14. Somewhere To Belong(5)

**Welcome to the fifth entry for our 6-way vote. Jak and Daxter can be described as the childhood to many people around the world. The tale of two boys who go on an amazing adventure to face the forces of evil using the life force of their world, Eco. Jak and Daxter have the strongest bond amongst the cast as both stick to each other's side through thick and thin. Daxter went through hell and back to find Jak through the events of the game Daxter when Jak needed him the most. Something the Straw Hat gang are known for. This Pirate Crew declared war on the World Government for the sake of one of their crew members and friends. Pull the anchors and raise the sails! I present to you: Somewhere To Belong.**

_I had it. I am sick of this. It's always been like this since I was young. People would think of me as either a fool or some prophetic saviour! 'Time for you to train!' 'Get out or I'll turn you both into ferns!' Or some other bullshit but back then it wasn't as bad as it was now. To be sent into this hellish world where the tags change to monster, freak or 'I can't trust you anymore. It really hurts when it came from those you used to trust._

_They turn your back on you even when you saved their lives or all the fun times you shared with them. Yet amongst everybody he didn't, my best friend had never turned his back on me. When we were separated, he was the one that actually looked for me instead of leaving me in a place that made hell look like a flower field. Even though it took 2 years for him to find me and even when I changed for the rest, he never gave up on me. Yet now, he's gone..._

_A simple solo mission had went to hell and my buddy... He's gone. And they just gave up without even trying too find him! Well fuck them. I'm not giving up on the only person who had my back through the thick and thin. I'm going to find my buddy. He saved me and this time I'll be the one to save him. D... I'll find you even if I have to lose my own humanity to do it!_

East Blue, the calmest and quietest amongst the four blues. Often called the weakest from the low bounty pirates that rampage around the parts unlike the much higher and more dangerous bounties in the other blues and the mythical Grand Line. Yet, it held its own peculiar mystery. The Phantom Island, an island that is said to appear out of nowhere. Not even the best compass or Log Pose could detect the island or when it would appear.

Few had found this mysterious island and fewer were able to land ashore on its beach. However not many left for it was the terrible things that lay in the vast twisted jungle of the island that claimed their very lives. Pools of dark purple that incinerated everything they touch, twisted creatures of unbelievable malice and tales of a monstrous demon that feasted on those unlucky to come across it. Only one had escaped and was deathly scared from the experience. Even a single mention of the island put the survivor into a terrified frenzy. Since then to see the island was considered an bad omen. To land on it's shores was welcoming your own demise.

"I never thought I would find land so quickly! I didn't even get my first crewmate either!" Cried out a young slightly raspy male voice as a small dinghy had found its way to shore. This particular shore belonging to an island covered in eerily dark jungle, the trees deathly gray with ash purple sickly leaves and thorny vines, and a thin miasma that hovered about. It spelled haunted or sinister to anyone who saw the land. Yet not reaching into the mind of this particular visitor.

It was a young man around 5'7 in height. He had messy black hair, wide childlike eyes with only black tiny pupils, a scar under his left eye, lean toned body and wore a red vest with yellow buttons, blue shorts with white fur cuffs at the end, brown sandals and a straw hat with a red ribbon. "This place is kinda of spooky. Ooh! Maybe I can get a ghost to join my crew!" The young teen chuckled. "Well, at least I can find some food and water here. I ate everything earlier!" The young man laughed before stepping foot into the eerie jungle.

In another part of the wicked island was a clearing unlike any other. It has no vegetation but instead large dark purple crystals and piles of bones scattered about. The rock cliff and ground were covered in scratch marks, deep gouges and even scorch marks as if a dragon had dwelled in this hellish place. Sounds of flesh tearing and bones cracking could be heard by the largest piles of bones as something big, black and bulb shaped peeked from it.

An ear twitched as the sounds stopped and deep rumbling growl came instead. The leg of a reptile dropped to the ground as whatever was eating the appendage began to move. It wasn't happy either when a bone pile exploded in a blast of purple as a shadow of a monster roared from afar. The young traveler had stopped once hearing the monstrous roar. "Whoa! What was that?! Some kind of monster? I wonder if it has any meat that it could share with me!" He said with a grin.

"Hey! Is anyone out there?!!! My name is Monkey D. Luffy!! Do you have any meat on you?!" The young man or Luffy shouted as loud as he could. From the trees above, something large and beastly watched the boy. Two obsidian orbs locked onto the youth as it silently observed. The sound of stomach growling made Luffy patted his stomach. "Aaah... I'm so hungry but I haven't seen anything to eat yet." Luffy moaned hungrily before going deeper into the jungle unaware of his stalker.

To the beast, it didn't like humans at all. It lived here since the beginning and knew things about the energy that flowed through his veins called Eco and the place he called home after waking up with sore feeling im his head. Humans were the reason it's home was contaminated by the Dark Eco that made up his being. Dark Eco was blood just like it's other five counterparts were within his veins. The island he named, Sandover used to be beautiful and peaceful ever since he could remember. Yet like his purpose, it was taken! These humans in white with those blue anchors had fiddled with the Dark Eco of his pond!

Their meddling had tainted the very tree that gave life to this jungle and twisted it into a nightmare! The fruits were poison if he didn't extract the Dark Eco inside. These fruits poisoned the animals that are eating them making them sickly or even worse become monsters. Then they spread the taint to their predators until the whole land was consumed. He couldn't let it spread further so he began to hunt down every infected animal that had chances of leaving the land.

It began a constant hunt and unwanted feast for every one he caught, the worst it changed him. Because of those humans, he no longer looked like himself! He couldn't feel the other parts of his own blood anymore but the overwhelming darkness! Now his own search for his purpose had become impossible for his new form held a deadly weakness. Without the light that once dwelled in his blood, it was now a deadly poison to him.

The sun he once loved was now his killer for a single touch would burn him to ash. He needed the safety of someone's shadow. He needed to form a Bond of Eco if he was going to be able to leave. It was an old pact that the darkness taught him. To bind his essence to someone else and share their unique qualities. If he bonded with someone, then he could walk in the light without burning but they would gain his own power in return.

Seeing what his own island had become made him snarl at the idea but he had a purpose even if he forgot almost everything before his island. And going against his nature was something he would never do. This child was just one of many he tested in the past and everyone of them had failed! Though this boy was very odd. He was unfazed at the jungle before him. He wasn't affected by his roar! The child was even excited to find someone that he practically screamed out his own position!

There were still monsters that lurked around but he left them be since none even have the ability to leave this cursed land at all by air or sea. This boy, Monkey D. Luffy, despite being a juvenile human was more of a foolish and wild pup! Yet, it felt so familiar with how excited the boy was as if he craved adventure. Another stomach growl had him look at the boy once more. "There is nothing to eat here. These fruits just look plain gross and I haven't seen an animal in sight." Luffy groaned as the beast couldn't help sweatdrop.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. But he had no other option. If he was going to remember his purpose then this boy would have to do. His mission was in the hands of a pup. Yet somehow it didn't feel like the dumbest thing he did before. He crouched down on his haunches before leaping forth and landed in front of the child. Black pupils met pure obsidian as child now faced what could be called a true monster.

This creature was large standing at least 3 times the boy's height, the top half was human from the muscle and toned chest, bulky arms that could crush logs in it's pale white grip with large black claws, the head also human except for the long mane of silver gray, four curved long black horns, a jagged maw almost like a jack o' lantern, long pointed ears, the bottom half was beast like covered in gray fur, legs bent in an almost werewolf like way, large taloned feet that grab someone, a long tail with a large black bulb of sorts at the end and two rigged black blades on his shoulders.

The child's black pupils suddenly grew as they turned into bright shining stars. "Soooooo coooooool!!!!" Luffy called out in amazement of the creature before him. The beast couldn't help but be surprised by the child's reaction. "C...c...coool???" A deep husky male voice spoke from the creature. It didn't help as those stars only got even bigger as if the child was hitting the ultimate jackpot.

"This is so cool! I never seen something so amazing in my whole life! My name is Monkey D. Luffy! What's your name?" The young boy asked offering his hand. What was his name anyway? The darkness had probably swallowed it along with everything else. The beast shook his head as the boy frowned. "You don't know your name?" Luffy asked as the beast nodded. "Hmmm... How about I give you a new one?" The boy asked as the beast was surprised once more.

Though he did need a name if he was going to bound himself to Luffy. The beast didn't hesitate to nod. "Alright. Let's see... It has to go perfectly with your cool scary look! I remember a fairytale that I read once about a cool and funny skeleton guy! What was his name? Jim? Johnny? Jackie? No wait... how about... Jak?" Luffy asked as the beast's eyes widened. That name... It was so familiar... In fact it sounded really right. He could feel a bit of darkness clear up hearing that name.

_"Hey Jak! Ready for some action?! Don't worry Jak! I'll save you before you know it! I've been looking for you for two years! Say something just this yet! Where would you be without me Jak?"_ A raspy yet familiar voice go through his head. The voice sounded friendly like he could trust it with no second thought... Could it be he was looking for someone? "Jak...Y...yes." The beast spoke despite his broken voice. A big toothy grin spread across the young boy's face. "Then Jak is your name from now on! Do you want to join my crew Jak? I want to gather people to be part of my pirate crew! My dream is to become King of the Pirates for its the title of the freest person on the sea!" Luffy explained as Jack's interest was pique.

"Free...?" The beast asked the child. "Yeah. Free to have fun and go on amazing adventures with friends! You'll be the first to join because aren't we friends already?" Luffy asked as Jak couldn't help but feel moved by the boy's words. Friends... Did he had friends before? That familiar voice made him feel happy hearing it. Was that person a friend? This pup was delusional but he couldn't disagree with the strange logic. Though he needed to know.

"Trapped... Sun... deadly... Need...bond...with...someone." Jak spoke as best he could with his broken speech. "You need to bond with someone to leave? Then bond with me! I can't leave my first crewmate trapped in this creepy place! Do you have a dream yourself, Jak?" Luffy questioned. A dream? He did... A purpose but still... "Yes... Find...missing...friend...out...there." He responded to the young team. "You lost your friend and want to find them? That sounds like a good goal to me! We might find your friend on our journey! So let's do this Jak!" Luffy chuckled before offering his hand once more.

Jak stood up on his hind legs and walked to the optimistic teen. He took the child's tiny hand into his own large one before channeling a bit of his power. To bond with Luffy, he needed to give the child a sample of his own power to mark him. The bond came with it's own benefits but also drawbacks. Their lives were now connected and if one died then the other would. His powers also formed a small seed into the boy's own being.

It would sprout over time and grow so Jak would have to teach him to control whatever power bloomed first especially his Dark Eco. Finally their minds and souls would be linked and their thoughts, powers, feelings and even dreams are open to the other. They had to work as one and fight as one if they were going to survive! A mark of purple had appeared under Luffy's other eye. It took the shape of a talon like streak as Jak cut off the transfer knowing it was complete. Now to test if the bond was forged correctly.

**_"Luffy. Do you hear my voice?"_** Rang through the young boy's head as he looked shocked looking around before facing the beast. "Was that you, Jak?" Luffy asked as Jak nodded excitedly. **_"Yes. You and I are now bound to each other through mind and soul. It was the only way for me to be able to leave. We can easily speak with each through our link whether by our voice or through our head."_** Jak explained. "Oh! Basically we are one in some magic way!" Luffy stated as Jak nodded.

"That's really cool! What else can you do?? Can you shrink so you can fit in my boat?" Luffy asked as Jak merely decided to show something more interesting. The beast turned a complete black before sinking into the ground. The shadow then attached itself to the teen's own shadow before morphing into a complete duplicate. **_"I can become part of your shadow now that we are bound to each other! Now let's go pup! You said there are adventures off this island? I would like to join them all!"_** Jak exclaimed as Luffy gave his extra a bright smile.

"Alright then! Let's set sail! I'm going to become King of the Pirates! And we're going to find your friend." Luffy laughed as Jak couldn't help but enjoy the boy's own happiness enveloping him. He was going to fulfill this promise and maybe find out who he was. Thus began the tale of a boy whose soul was young and innocent and the beast that was swallowed in his own darkness. They were opposites but strange twist in fate brought them together. A new world had opened including a new future. For both would find...where they truly belong.

**And that is it everyone! I thought it was time for Jak to go above and beyond to find Daxter considering the ottsel did the same for Jak. Plus Jak needs more dependable friends especially ones that can accept his dark side or Dark Jak. I hoped you guys like this tale. Until next time, set for One Piece!**


	15. Baldy and His Weirdo

**I am back! The reason it took so long was because I wanted the final stories to not involve any series I have used previously for this. This little one involves an anime known for crazy characters and the legendary one shot wonder, it's One Punch Man! One Punch Man can be quite a challenge to use without involving series like Dragonball to match up Saitama's ridiculous physical power. I decided to pair it with a game that Ubisoft has been neglecting, Rayman. Yes, the game of the limbless wonder himself except this will be going an OC path. For now, enough chat and let's get in!**

Have you ever had a goal you strived since you were young. We all had many we set for ourselves and very few to accomplish. Being the number one hero? Pretty cool. Learn how to fly? That's awesome! Defeat someone in one punch? Oh hell yeah! Yet, what is there left once all is said and done yet your dumb self didn't plan anything else? Boredom. Pure unbiased soul draining boredom. This is something one particular man named Saitama learned the hard way.

He made a goal to become so powerful that he could beat opponents in one punch. And he actually did through a simple workout of 10 mile run, 100 push ups, 100 sit ups and few other little exercises each. Saitama now could ko a foe in just one punch. Thug? Done. Car monster? Easy peezy. A rampaging monster? Are you kidding easy. And it was fun until it got old, really old. It was just so boring ending a fight with one punch. It had practically sucked all the emotions from him like his workout made him go bald. Not a single hair left from the carnage.

Now, usually the story goes with him fighting some monsters and some odd characters enter his life but this ain't no so such tale. For one night, as if God and the Devil decided to just play a prank to drive every person nuts, left a gift on Saitama's doorstep. The most strangest and oddest being no one had ever seen before. A certain baldy was going to meet a very wacky weirdo whose species goes by one name: thingamajig.

_'Ok. Someone is pulling a prank on me because...what the hell is that on my door mat. Who does this crap at 3 in the morning?'_ Thought one particular bald man in plain white PJs. He had to come out of his apartment because something crashed outside taking out his potted plants with it. Staring confused despite looking completely bored, the man looked at the culprit. It was...he didn't even know what it was actually.

It was definitely limbless since he saw no arms, legs, or neck on it. Had a cartoonish face with a big nose and long silver hair that had two pointed ears along with two black horns poking out of the mane. The body or torso had a sleeveless black coat over a blue sleeved shirt and the outline of the chest being slightly rounded made him guess this was a girl thingy. It had 4 finger hands with white feminine gloves.

A red skirt with a little blue dragon tail poking out from the back. Little blue dragon wings that weren't even attached. And feet covered in black tennis shoes. The strange girl creature could reach his chin in height minus the long slanted horns. Nonetheless, she was here on his doorstep clearly out cold. "Might as well take you in. Look completely harmless and if not then I can deal with no problem." He sighed picking up the strange creature and walking into his apartment. She could sleep on the couch.

3 hours later… How would you feel if someone poked ya while you were sleeping? The resident baldy was fast asleep having a good dream when he felt something tap his head. He ignored it like any tired person does but...can you ignore when it starts patting your head as if they were bongos? The pats were light and harmless but they were definitely annoying when it made your brain rattled. Quickly getting irritated, the bald man decided enough was enough.

"Would you quit it already?!" He shouted into the face of the weird creature he saved as he sat up. Annoyed brown eyes glaring heavily into confused golden orbs. "Was trying to wake you up but ya wouldn't budge. I made breakfast for ya." She spoke with a voice that was honestly quite sassy despite the deadpan look on her face. He calmed down in realization and the scent in the air. "Oh." He said as he finally smelled the bacon and cooked eggs.

He sat at the small table in his living room as his big nosed guest set down a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon for him and another for herself. "It smells good." The man said before taking a bite and his eyes widened albeit slightly. "Whoa. It's pretty good too! Why did you make it though?" He asked as she gave him an odd look. "Um, because you helped me instead of sending my poor self to some whackjob scientist? Pretty sure you don't have Dragmajigs here...wherever here is." She answered as he nodded.

"Hmm. So your a Dragmajig? Is it a wordplay on dragon and thingamajig?" The baldy asked as his guest nodded. "Yep. A draconic cousin of the Thingamajig. Name is Marmalade Bitz, resident of Olympus Maximus and Glade of Dreams. Well...former since some asshole Dark Teensy blasted me into an alternate dimension." Marmalade said taking a bite of her bacon completely annoyed. "You can call me Saitama. Honestly that must suck to be stuck in another dimension." Saitama said as the girl merely shrugged.

"Eh. Considering the bullshit that happens normally back home, it ain't that bad. Olympus Maximus is known as the most dangerous place to live considering all the man eating hydras and demons that can only be killed by particular light crystals or the natural lava flows and minotaur filled labyrinths." Marmalade explained as Saitama whistled. "Man. That sounds like actual hell. Guess there was a flipside to it. What are you going to do?" Saitama asked.

"Is it alright if I live with you? I don't think it's smart to be wandering around all willy-nilly and I have nowhere to go. I could help clean out your apartment and such though I have this nagging question." She explained as Saitama looked quite curious at her. "Sure, ask away." He said taking a bite of his breakfast. "Is there anything extremely overpowered around here? I need to check if my ability is still working." Now that got the bald man's attention.

"Ability?" Saitama asked intrigued. "It's a power I was born with. Equalizer, basically I balance what's in a 10 meter radius of myself." Marmalade explained as Saitama dropped his fork on the plate. "Wait… Explain by balance?" He questioned. "Well, I'm the standard so anyone around me will be equal in strength, endurance, speed and stamina. Basically fair fight standards." She explained nonchalantly as Saitama's mind just froze.

"As in you can't be one shotted?" He asked as she nodded. "The fight results come from technique and strategy. Why? Are you overpowered?" The nod was answer enough to her question. "*Sigh* Explains the dead fish eyes. On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 is half dead and 10 is Universal Destruction, how bad is it?" Marmalade asked. "Um, a normal punch kills about anything the level of Vaccine Man, I believe he called himself? There's a serious series which are my strongest attacks which punches a giant hole through the planet's atmosphere last time I checked." Saitama explained only to flinch hearing how hard Marmalade facepalmed.

Her nose practically flattened before popping back to normal like a cartoon. "That's an 8 meaning your strongest attacks could destroy a planet this size. You want to rein in your strength unless it's absolutely needed? Then I can take you into my personal training session." She said as Saitama raised his eyebrow. "Do you know it will work? Even holding back I still one shot everything." He asked as Marmalade merely scoffed.

"Nothing this wacko couldn't fix! Dragmajigs are known for our wacky yet successful workout plans. People from the Glades even call us the 'Workout Dragon' from how effective we can be." Marmalade posed clapping her hands and opening them rainbow style to reveal fire text reading 'Workout Master' and an arrow pointing down at her before puffing out of existence. "Huh? That's pretty neat. Well, no one else lives in this apartment building but me so you can choose any room you like." Saitama said.

"Really? Can I ask why?" It made no sense for an entire apartment building to be abandoned. "Well. It's because of monster attacks. Monsters have been showing and causing a lot of trouble these past years. If you go out in public then no doubt you'll get attacked. This city is ground zero for monster attacks." Saitama explained as Marmalade whistled. "Wow. Then we got a lot of training dummies for ya." Marmalade chuckled.

A week had quickly passed for the weird duo. Marmalade and Saitama had easily gotten used to each other, even going as far as to set up a deal. Marmalade would scrounge up money whether by checking out abandoned buildings or taking out certain monsters to sell particular materials to the Hero Corporation. Apparently she had an encounter with a hero called Child Emperor on accident during a monster hunt and made a deal.

She would gather materials from any monsters she defeats and get cash in return. Saitama would use that cash to buy essentials, groceries and pay the rent. It was a perfect symbiosis. Saitama's restraint training had also begun. She needed to see how bad it really was and it was bad. A giant monster man capable of squashing cities under foot had popped up a few days ago. Marmalade had followed Saitama on his way to the battle but kept a good eleven meters from the scene.

Her ability Equalizer wasn't picky on who it would effect and she really didn't want to raise suspicious. The battle or slaughter to put it lightly, ended with a one punch to the head snapping the giant's neck. Though she had to move it before the corpse crushed another city. "Alright Saitama. I'll be picking up a very special device to start your restraint training today. Can ya check to see if we have any charcoal? One of my 'seasons' is coming up." Marmalade asked her bald roommate.

"Oh. You talking about your period right? Do you need tampons?" Saitama asked only for Marmalade to smack him on the back of the head. "No. That was last month. I'm about to start molting. You know, shedding your skin to make room for growth like lizards do? I tend to get really nippy during it so I chew on charcoal instead of some unsuspecting sap." The Dragmajig explained. "Ooh. Sure I can check to see if we have any charcoal. You should try a warm bath. Help you molt faster." Saitama offered.

"Got it Saitama. See ya in a bit. I'm making yakisoba for dinner tonight." And with that the young girl took flight disappearing into the distance. You know something is wrong when nature seems pretty dead. As Marmalade soared through the sky, she came upon a very unnerving sight. Dozens of animals laying on the ground dead. Her vastly powerful eyesight saw all of them were mere husks as if sucked dry of liquids. "Okay. What in the name of Olympus Maximus could do this?" She questioned only to hear buzzing.

The Dragmajig looked to see if a massive swarm of mosquitoes coming straight at her. "Seriously? As much as I like bugs, I prefer beetles than these blood suckers. Might as well take care of the swarm. **Couldn't let a good meal go to waste."** She chuckled as large sharp teeth grew from her maw. The difference between her species and her cousins was quite simple. They weren't called Dragmajigs for nothing.

Her hands morphed into large blue scaled claws with large black talons, her feet became lizard like feet but more hand shaped similar to a primate, her torso thin and turned draconic as silver and blue scales swallowed the body, Marmalade's small wings grew large forming clawed talons at the tip and her morphed narrowing into that of a dragon's with black tusks on her cheeks, large rhino horned snout and her ears becoming large and fan like. The Dragmajig had morphed from a human sized creature to a dragon the size of a large truck.

The swarm morphed into an exclamation mark before fleeing in terror but Marmalade was hot on their little blood plump bodies. Escaping her wasn't easy considering all the blood they sucked from the animals below. Half of them were swallowed up by a crunch of her large jaws and a fourth quickly followed as her long tongue snatched them from the air. **"Mmm… Pig's blood with a hint of chicken and goat along with a touch of cow."** She hummed in delight before snatching another bunch until one mosquito was left.

The little bug flew away from the hungry dragon chasing it. It buzzed in distressed clearly heading towards its queen. Marmalade wasn't stupid so following the little bugger meant a larger meal for her. It was surprising to see the mosquito led her back to the city Saitama lived along with the massive swarm floating above. "**Got to be billions of the little bastards. A monster must be controlling them."** She muttered before snagging the last mosquito with her tongue frog style.

"**I've got a fire in my belly raging to get out!"** She howled diving towards the swarm. Her eyesight caught sight of a human and mosquito hybrid amongst the swarm. The Queen of Thots was ordering the little bugs to give up their blood with 'lewd' gestures. **"This big breasted cow is the one causing all the bullshit? That's it. This is a no bitch zone! Stay out of my nest!"** Marmalade roared in fury as blue flames burst from her maw.

The Mosquito Woman clearly didn't expect her coming and had gotten out of her swarm to avoid being incinerated unlike her little pests. "What the hell?! Where did the hell did a dragon come from?!" Mosquito Woman screamed avoiding a bite from Marmalade for a large explosion to hit her side. Both looked down to see a young man with black and yellow eyes but mechanical arms had his palm raised at him.

**"Oh hubba hubba! Now that's one smoking treasure I just have to hoard! However, you need to get out of my sky bug bitch! Hey, you down there! Wanna help me take out this insect? I may be a monster but I don't cause all this death and destruction! Got morals after all!"** Marmalade howled at the young man below. "Fine. You have a deal for now. I am Genos." The teen or Genos spoke. **"Name is Marmalade Bitz! Now let's toast this thot! Hop on!"** Marmalade cried diving towards Genos.

The male quickly jumped on her back as he realized she was helping him bring the fight to their airborne opponent. "Why you two pests! I'll enjoy ripping you both apart!" The insect woman roared flying towards the airborne duo. **"How about a taste of my Buster Cannon instead?!"** Roared Marmalade before spitting a huge azure fireball at the bug. The bug woman swerved to the right trying to avoid the blast only to notice the missing feeling in her legs.

Genos had ripped off the woman's insect legs as Marmalade's fireball was merely a distraction. "What??! My legs?!" She said horrified before turning to see Marmalade and Genos flying right at her. Genos' palm was glowing a bright orange while Marmalade's maw was sparking with blue flames. **"Eat this combo bitch! Buster Incineration!!"** The Dragmajig roared as both fighters let loose a giant explosion of orange fire and blue laser. The mosquito woman quickly called her swarm to shield herself.

The impact caused a massive explosion that devastated a large part of the lifeless area while Genos and Marmalade flew out of it unharmed. Both human and dragon descending to the ground only to encounter a naked Saitama. "Oh. Hey Marmalade, who's your new friend?" Saitama asked passively not noticing the large tick mark on the dragon's head. **"Put some clothes on, Saitama. I don't want to see your junk. Oh and bug bitch at 12 o' clock."** Marmalade stated.

The Mosquito Woman from before but now blood red and in a frenzy was flying towards Saitama from behind. Sadly, Saitama wasn't in range of Marmalade's Equalizer special ability. A back slap to the face from Saitama had caused the giant insect to explode in a burst of blood while said killer had a bored doopy grin. "All I have to say is bugs suck." Saitama said with a dopey look. **"Go get some clothes."** Marmalade deadpanned while a befuddled Genos looked sat on her back. Apparently he never encounter anything as weird as this.

**Yes. I literally wrote that on purpose. Marmalade was purposely made to be pure comedic chaos since the Rayman series can get quite weird depending on the games or variations. A dragon thingy that is purely blunt, hates being flat chested along with being jealous of big breasted women and a shameless flirt concerning men like Genos, Speed o' Sound Sonic and Metal Bat. This is also my first try on a OPM story so tell me how I did on the characters.**


	16. Plague Devourer

**Now, for this I decided to use the universe of Transformers Prime out of the Transformers franchise. I am more versed in the Cybertron and Animated series but I decided to go this route. As for what this is mixed with, it's Monster Hunter specifically the usage of one particular Monster. This is Plague Devourer.**

"The Corpse Eater, the most infamous legend of Jasper, Nevada. It said during the 14th century when the plague was at its worst, the higher-ups fearing for their lives began execution to those who were ill. Many villagers were dumped into the chasm of Jasper's most infamous mines, Vulture's Maw. They thought by dumping the corpses or infected would kept them safe only to create a greater evil.

Their latest victim was a pregnant woman named Maria Hazaak, a refugee who was about to have her baby. They grabbed her from her home and tossed her down the pit before she even gave birth, dude! The creepy thing is that the bodies below broke the fall enough for her baby to be born unharmed and alive. After the mother was killed, the knights began to die one by one from an unknown sickness. First bad sign was black gunk in their eyes, then nails turn yellow and teeth fall out!

Next day, their body is found fully decayed and eaten! People claimed that the woman's baby had turned into a plague bringing monster for the corpses of all the murdered villagers kept it alive. 'Innocent then you survived. But guilty, it's plague will eat you alive!'" Exclaimed a young Asian girl sitting at the front of a middle school. This girl had black hair in ponytails with pink highlights and an outfit that easily screamed punk.

In front of her was a young boy with wild brown hair sticking up, chocolate brown eyes behind red framed glasses and a large backpack alongside a much taller young male with black hair in an almost pompadour style and hazel blue eyes. These three friends were Miko, Rath and Jack, a group who met each other after an incredible event that happened to them a few weeks ago.

"I don't think Ratchet is going to like hearing that story...or anyone else. Especially how you tell the tale." Jack stated as Rath adjusted his glasses. "I have to agree with Jack. Dark Energon zombies already left a bad taste for everyone. That Corpse Eater will just scare them to death and it's not even real. Plus, it's not the type of story to be taken lightly. A lot of people died during the Dark Ages because of the illness and malpractice." Rath pointed out.

"It's also major taboo to joke about with every nurse and doctor from this town. I made a wisecrack about it once when I was little. My mom spanked me so badly that I couldn't sit straight for weeks." Jack added with a visible shiver of that particular punishment. "Come on! It's just a story not like it's real or anything. Plus I bet the autobots saw much worse than something as the Corpse Eater." Miko said waving off their concern.

The Autobots, a faction of Cybertronians that fought for justice and to protect the innocent. They are a robotic technorganic species capable of transforming their bodies into any vehicle they scan with their sensors. The leader of the Autobots was Optimus Prime, an autobot whose vehicle form is that of a fourteen wheeler truck. He was the largest amongst the group and easily recognizable by his blue and red armor covering his bulky and lithe form.

Ratchet was the team's medic and easily recognized by his vehicle mode being an ambulance that matched his white and red stripe armor. Bumblebee was their scout and one of the youngest amongst their group. His yellow and black armor and his Camaro vehicle mode gave him aspects of his namesake such as his car door wings or little antennae on his head.

Arcee was the smallest amongst the Autobots for her vehicle mode was a motorcycle. Blue armor amongst her slim build made it quite easy for someone to tell her gender. And there was Bulkhead, the wrecker of the group. Other than Optimus, he was the largest and took the form of dark green SUV. His build can make even think of a sumo wrestler from his mere bulk. And apparently as Jack mentioned, didn't take the story well.

"Ok. That is pretty messed up." Bulkhead stated looking at Miko with a creeped out expression. The three kids had met back at the Autobots base after being picked up by their robotic guardians. "I agree with Bulkhead. I have seen a lot of casualties from Cybertronian illness enough as is but a plague spreading corpse eating monster isn't something I want to hear!" Ratchet shouted from his corner.

"Not to mention having to fight undead Cybertronians that have been fallen comrades in the war for Cybertron." Arcee added to the conversation. "I told you it wasn't a good idea." Jack said as Miko only rolled her eyes. "At least we know what we might see down there. Agent Fowler informed me that something peculiar has been sighted Vulture's Maw abandoned mine." Optimus said grabbing everyone's attention before looking at Ratchet.

"One of the government's drones spotted a few Decepticon soldiers entering that particular mine and intercepted a conversation about a possible Energon vein within the mine's depths. Energon veins are rare instance of leaked raw Energon creating a special soil once mixing with dirt and ground. This particular soil allows the creation of new Energon Crystals from the ground almost like the plants that grow on your planet." The medic explained to the wonder of the three teens.

"If that's the case, then you guys can not just acquire a lot of Energon Crystals but could actually have a supplement to grow more." Rath pointed out as multiple beeps from Bumblebee sounded like the boy was correct. "However, none of those Decepticon Scouts have come back either. Agent Fowler sent down a drone to see what happened only to find the remains of these drones covered in a peculiar fungus from the sample he managed to send." Ratchet explained holding a piece of some sort of pollen like mold on his scalpel.

"Mold? How can mold take out a bunch of Decepticon goons?" Jack questioned. "This particular sample seems to only feed off of Energon from a Cybertronian's system. These Decepticon drones must have been damaged or inhaled it allowing the fungus to enter and grow inside them until they were consumed. I say it took an hour before they went offline from the growth rate." Ratchet explained with his voice wracked in nervousness.

"Then how are you guys going to retrieve the Energon without the mold swallowing you whole?" Rath asked only to earn a grin from the medic. "Using the sample of the mold, I was able to create a temporary vaccine that will protect us from the effects. Apparently raw Energon like the crystals or purest form harms this stuff. It'll last for an hour and a half but it's enough time to get the trove of Energon and set up coordinates for the Groundbridge to reach it without going through the whole mine. I only have enough to make two so Optimus and I will be going." Ratchet answered as he went over to the keyboard for the Groundbridge.

"Just be careful. Don't exactly know what's down there but it's probably worse than mold." Raf suggested. Both knew he was talking about the Corpse Eater. Both Autobots nodded before opening the vortex known as the Groundbridge. Their comrades watched them walk through the tunnel before it closed unknowing what they would truly find. Optimus and Ratchet had emerged at the outside of the mine which easily recognizable by the thin mold growing around the entrance.

Ratchet handed Optimus the vaccine after taking his shot of it. "We got an hour and a half before it wears off but we need to avoid any injury that could reach our Energon systems. The mold will eat the vaccine away faster with an opening." Ratchet warned as placing his battle mask on. "Understand old friend. We shall proceed with caution." Optimus replied donning his mask as well.

The inside of the mine was much more alien than the previous ones both Autobots had seen on Earth or any other planet. Fungi of different forms and natures grew around the floors that spores clumped together forming makeshift fuzzy vines and white mold covering the walls. "Very peculiar. Could the Energon Vein had mutated all the fungi spores into these new breeds of mushrooms and fungus?" Ratchet questioned making sure to take pictures of the odd environments.

"Maybe. Question is where did those Decepticon Corpses go?" Optimus couldn't help but point out. The remains should have still been at the front of the mine but clearly were now gone. "Optimus, we aren't alone. I'm detecting multiple Energon signatures. They're very faint but are heading right towards us." Ratchet warned not hesitating turning his servo(hand to Cybertronian's) into a blaster while Optimus took out his axe.

Tiny lights of grayish purple quickly lit into the darkness as fungus covered limbs climbed out into view. It was the corpse of a Cybertronian but it had been clearly swallowed by the fungus as the lights were coming from large grayish flat top mushrooms that pulsed with energy. "By the AllSpark, I detecting faint traces of Dark Energon from that zombie but it looks like those mushrooms are feeding on it." Ratchet pointed out at sluggish zombie.

"Clearly these fungi have adapted to even feed on Dark Energon. I believe we should harvest a sample of it. Could help us if we come across further issues with Dark Energon." Optimus suggested before decapitating the mushroom zombie with a swing of his axe. "Good idea. There should be more of these undead around here but for now we have some Energon to find." Ratchet answered collecting a sample.

The mission clearly was going to become only stranger further down the mine. What unnerved the Autobots were the void sign of organic creatures. No mice, bats or even insects in sight. Only fungus and undead Cybertronians being drained by said fungus. Something was wrong, very wrong. It became clear once reaching a particular depth of the mine.

It was a massive boneyard of some sort. Bones various animals and laid over the ground each with a thin layer of mold and fungi. The disturbing part was the rib cage of an extinct creature and a weird orb with faint lights of red, blue and black under its fungus covered shell. "By Cybertron. Thank our sparks the human kids didn't follow us down here. This stuff would have eaten them alive in seconds." Ratchet said speechless at the biological horror before them.

"There seems to be some sort of shell within the remains of that particular skeleton. A Tyrannosaur Rex if the size and arrangement of the bones are correct." Optimus exclaimed walking towards the peculiar object. In size, the odd sphere was the size of a human adult as it's faint glowing lights shined over Optimus' armor. Carefully, he took his axe and pressed it at the shell. It sunk like poking a wet sponge. Though he didn't expect it to be much more fragile as the orb clearly exploded covering him in a black gunk.

"Optimus!" Ratchet called running up to his leader. Being as honest as he was, the Autobot was kind of disgusted by the black ooze. It smelled very foul and had a weird texture to it. Though when his blue optics (eyes) looked down, the Autobot understood why. That orb had been an egg for some sort of creature. It fit the description of something Raf showed him a week ago about a creature made out of the pieces of other lifeforms, a chimera.

It was bipedal from the gray two mix match legs, the left leg was mostly covered in gray fur but had a black hood similar to that of a goat, the other leg was half covered fur and the bottom half was more like a bird despite the misformed talons, top half was clearly human from the pale white skin and lithe form, head and face were also human but the ears were pointed and the hair made of mix between mold, hair and some sort of crimson fake flesh which laid over other parts of his body like a cloak and mouth appeared mostly human except for the large tusk like fangs on each side.

The arms greatly differed from the other. The left arm was much larger than his body with a smaller secondary arm growing halfway but both held large claws, the right was a much more normal size and more human like, two rib cage like bones came from his back to the side of his chest, he had a large tail made of multiple kinds for the main was purple with a faux bird like head at the end, bottom had a pink almost tongue like portion, upper top almost like an octopus tentacle and near the tip was a tail shaped like a serpent and on the back were two pairs of bonelike wings filmed with red flesh fungus.

The creature had to be at least 9 ft in size. "It was an egg of some sort but what kind of creature is this?" Ratchet questioned as Optimus lowered himself to take a better look at the hatchling. Both were caught off guard when it began to twitch and move clearly alive. The two Autobots quickly backed up as the hatchling began to try and get up on his feet albeit shakily.

It didn't take long for him to find balance or to shake off the black gunk from his body. Both were surprised to hear the sound of sizzling as the black stuff from the egg was burning away the mushroom spores and fungus. "It appears the fungus were feeding off of this hatchling before I set it free on accident. I believe his species feed off of it." Optimus stated as the hatchling soon looked at him.

It's eyes were a fuzzy white almost like spotlights but there was a thin dark blue pupil moving amongst the bright glowing light. The hatchling got on both hands and feet before walking towards Optimus. Once the newborn was in front of the giant robot, he sat on his haunches and gazed at him. "I believe the hatchling think your its parent, Optimus. The remains of the egg is still on you and I theorized he must have marked you upon scent. It's normal for a few of Earth's native species." Ratchet stated his voice laced with a hint of amusement.

That wasn't something the Prime expected to happen in his long life. Never thought an alien hatchling to imprint on him of all people or Cybertronian. The hatchling tilted his head in confusion probably wondering what Optimus was doing. "You do have a point, Ratchet. I won't be surprised if he tries to follow us. I was the one who set him free. I believe his designation should be Vaal Hazaak." Optimus stated as the hatchling perked up at the name.

"Strengthened by the vale?' Sounds right considering that fungus was eating him slowly in his egg." Ratchet stated as Vaal looked at Ratchet before walking up to him. The flesh like matter on his hide began bristling up before he took a breath of air. Next the thing medic bot knew was Vaal exhaled a large breath of black dust right at him covering the bot from head to toe.

"Oh frag! This stuff stinks!" Ratchet gagged at the black dust bath. "Ratchet! Look." Optimus said as Ratchet stopped squirming to see what Optimus wanted him to see. The black dust was eating away at the fungus on him and around them. "Apparently Vaal knows how dangerous the fungus is and provide you protection. Clearly he scan and neutralize particular substances." Optimus pointed as a goofy grin came on the hatchling as his tail wagged happily.

Ratchet only grumbled since he couldn't take it out for dumb act on Vaal who literally just hatched. The rest of the trip down was much easier with Vaal accompanying them. The hatchling dealt with any threat to them whether it was the fungus or undead Cybertronians. The stuff he exhaled appeared to sap their energy and Vaal absorbs it into himself. Ratchet decided to name the particular mold Effluvium from the symbiotic relationship between it and the hatchling.

The two Autobots soon found their target. A large trove of Energon Crystals and even thin layers of Energon grew among the ground like grass. There was sign of any fungus or mold only the rocky interior walls with slivers of stalagmites dripping water and energy brimming the crack of the earth. Spheres of blue light danced amongst the empty space almost like fireflies. "I have never seen so much pure Energon before since I've been online. It's a very beautiful sight to behold." Optimus spoke looking at the cavern in wonder.

"There is enough Energon here to last many solar cycles. The fungus within the cavern should prevent any Decepticons from coming down here easily. We now have a stash of Energon to not only use but hold back for an emergency. Also, we now have a valuable counter for Dark Energon and a new ally." Ratchet informed as they both faced Vaal. He seemed quite proud to see Optimus was quite pleased with their find.

"Arcee, prepare the Groundbridge to our location. Though, I must advise that we found a new ally in a peculiar form." Optimus spoke through his communicator to his subordinate. A swirling vortex of blue light emerged before the three taking Vaal off guard. The hatchling looked ready to attack but Optimus held his hand in a way that Vaal understood they weren't in danger. The Groundbridge opened up as Bulkhead came through.

He was followed by Bumblebee, Miko, Raf and Jack. "Whoa! This place is incredible." Jack said looking at his surroundings. Miko's eyes soon laid on Vaal causing her squeal. "No way! Is that a dragon?!" Miko shouted running up to Vaal. The hatchling flinched from how close she was before hiding behind Optimus. "Be careful Miko. He hasn't seen humans before. Team, this is our newest member we found during our mission. Vaal Hazaak, they mean no harm." Optimus spoke as the hatchling slowly walked out from behind the Autobot's foot.

"This little one is our new counter against Dark Energon. We discovered a lot of things within these very mines. Inform you all about it as soon as we took some these crystals back to base. And Optimus and I get decontaminated." Ratchet answered with a slight chuckle. Vaal didn't know what was going to come next. This pack of his were strange but he wasn't afraid. He felt safe amongst his parent even if they were vastly different. It was a new beginning for the Plague Devourer.

**I kinda felt that Optimus should have a confidant like Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee. Sorry if I got any names wrong considering one character tends to have their name put in various spellings depending on where you watch the show from. Vaal Hazaak was a very interesting monster and since I was using the Prime verse, it would be perfect considering the undead Transformers. Until next time folks! Transform and Roll Out!**


	17. Iron Guardian

**I couldn't leave this without having a Marvel involved tale! My mom grew up on all the old Marvel comics and series which she introduced to me and my sister when we were kids. I had watched every movie for the Marvel Cinematic Universe all the way to Endgame. One movie that started it all for me, was Iron Man. I loves both sides of the character of Tony Stark and his hero alter ego Iron Man, from his attitude to how he goes from being this broken weapons dealer into the legendary hero he is now. I decided to mix it with an unique anime called Gad Guard. It does involve robots but I won't be saying much as I rather you guys watch it for yourself. Let's begin.**

Change is almost like a shooting star. It happens when you least suspect it or...it could fall out of the sky. Now, when you are a multi billionaire owner of a weapons company who recently escaped the captivity of terrorists, sometimes it can hit you really hard. So imagine the look on one Anthony Stark's face when something decides to crash land in his own personal garage after a particular shitty day.

A starry night sky around a nice Malibu beach house can be best simplified as perfect for stargazing, camping under the stars or a nice little house party with fun and games. To one particular man with dark hair and a light goatee combined with peach fuzz and chocolate brown eyes who loves rock and roll, it's just another night in his garage. A shot glass of beer by his counter as he fiddled with a blender that he had disassembled.

"I don't think this new stress relief tactic is going well. Fifth cheap blender later and I still feel fucked up." He muttered recounting what had happened to him. After testing a new weapon to give to the military, he was kidnapped and nearly killed by terrorists. Bad enough sharpnel dug deep enough into his chest that it almost pierced his heart leaving a core like machine to keep him alive. No, the bad thing was his weapons were used by terrorists to kill a lot of innocents.

His own weapons racking huge civilian death tolls when it was supposed to protect them. And the worse, a dear friend who he shared captivity with was killed because of his dumbass mistake while he escaped alive. He had shut down his weapon manufacturing so no more weapons could be produced but it didn't ease the guilt or stress away that easily. Pepper had been on his case that drinking his sorrow away was going to make things worse.

He honestly needed something. A nice distraction from all the bullshit going on. Unknown to him was that his wish was about to be granted. Undetected to the people below the heavens, something peculiar had entered their planet's gravitational pole. An object that had been tossed out of some random wormhole not to far off from the planet Jupiter.

This mystery object began it's rapidly accelerating descent to the ground below. It was too small to drag suspicion or attention but had enough weight to instantly ignite on its way down from space. Just like a shimmer of light, it was in the sky for a few seconds before crashing into the garage of one Tony Stark. Honestly a house as big as must have more than one garage right? This one sure did and the particular crashing sight to Tony was a trip down memory lane.

The loud crash nearly had the man toss his screwdriver somewhere from surprise. "What the hell? Jarvis! Tell me what just happened?!" Tony shouted. Jarvis was Tony's main A.I. for his home and was based off his father's butler from childhood. The man was considered more of a father to Tony than his real father which was something he never wanted to forget. "It appears that an foreign object has crashed into the 'Toybox' sir." Jarvis's monotone voice spoke earning a sigh from Tony.

The Toybox was Tony's old workshop. It was where he stocked all of his old inventions over the years alongside his attempts at creating A.I like Jarvis. He called it that because like a toy box it became forgotten and untouched as someone grew older. None of the stuff there was dangerous but it was still his belongings so he got out of his seat and went to check.

It only took two minutes to get to the Toybox considering it was parallel to his car garage and both were on each side of his workshop. Seeing the clutter of old circuit boards, machinery and devices was a living flashback to the young inventor. "Huh. So that's where my first motorcycle went. I wonder if the old beauty still runs like the day I made her. And there's my first robot Andy. It was kind of sad I still haven't fixed him." Tony rambled looking through his old items before finding his target.

Laying at the center of his mess was an odd black cube. It was rounded around the edges instead of sharp like normal cube objects and appeared to be made out of an unknown alloy. "So your the little intruder? Kinda cute for a Rubix Cube." The man chuckled to himself before touching the object with his bare right hand. A spark coming from his chest core shocked the little cube as Tony pulled his hand back quickly. "Was that heartbeat you?" He questioned before immediately shutting up.

The cube soon moved itself onto one of its corners before began floating into the air. "Um, that's new." Tony states watched as the cube began dividing sections of itself while rapidly accelerating in rotation speed. The little cube had morphed into a large powerful vortex of green and violet. Strangely he wasn't being pulled in but all his electronics were flung one by one into the spinning madness.

Every scrap of metal and circuits began to cluster within the calm in the vortex before melding together to create something completely new. The vortex quickly dispersed with a pulse as Tony could now see again. "What kind of Rubix Cube was...that." Tony begun to notice what now stood before him. The mystery cube had pulled all his technology together to form some sort of robot that gave him a major Mega Man vibe.

The skeleton or frame of the body was a pure gray and rounded like what you saw in basic action figures, crimson armor with gold flaming designs rounded the chest in a kimono like design while the stomach area having a golden armored sun like shield connecting to the bottom with multiple flexible panels that moved like coat tails, the arms had red gauntlets thayr held gold blades at the beginning of the elbows and the hands had a top red layer and each palm was a blue circle.

The legs held dark blue armor that resembled those of a dragon each bearing golden claws that could tear apart concrete, a scarf made out of the engine pipes of Tony's motorcycle that were enlarged and modified to look like serpents, the head was human like in an anime sort of way, the eyes were a shining blue with red markings around them, the face had a carved line of a jack o' lantern mouth for its own, 3 gold streaks on each cheek and the helmet was a crimson red shaped like a spiky ponytail often seen on samurai with two gold eye patterns on the top.

On the robot's back was a black rectangular box of some sort with an odd handle and gold dragons painted around it. "Holy shit. It must have been some sort of device that draws in electronics of different types. Though why create a robot samurai of all things?" Tony asked himself looking at the peculiar oddity. Robot samurais weren't lame to him. No, he thought the robot looked badass but why would a strange cube turn all his junk into a cool samurai robot?

His thoughts were blown away when the robot began to fidget and move. The outline mouth clearly was an actual mouth for it opened to reveal a set of shredder like teeth set in the way of a human's own jaw. **"W...w…"** The robot began as the voice of a young child despite how metallic it sound came from its mouth. '_Oh shit. My old A.I got merged with all the other junk… Must be using it like a brain. I think I accidentally created a new lifeform.'_ Tony thought looking at the robot.

It clearly looked scared from the frequent glancing and odd babble coming from it. "Shh. Shh. It's okay." Tony started as the robot turned to face him. It was kind of scary seeing a 6 meter giant robot looking over you until seeing the chibi Megaman eyes that couldn't stop Tony from thinking it was cute. "It's alright big guy. Must be scary waking up to a strange place but you are completely okay." Tony spoke with his voice soft and gentle.

He didn't need to spook the poor thing already. **"S...s..sa...fe?"** The robot asked kneeling down to Tony's level. The man gently placed his hand on the cheek of the robot's faceplate. He immediately nudged himself into the warmth of the appendage clearly in bliss. "Your safe big boy. Name is Tony Stark. I guess you can say I'm your daddy." Tony said with a bit of amusement.

"**D...daddy?"** The robot questioned as Tony couldn't help but like the sound of it. Sure he wasn't exactly father material but he couldn't say no to that face. "That's right. It means I'm going to take good care of you. Though we should give you a name. Something as cool as you can't go without a name." He chuckled as the robot's lit up at hearing the words. Clearly the A.I was picking up on his speech and language.

"Let's see...what good names for a samurai robot? Goemon? Nah, a bit overused. Sasuke? No, way too edgy. Hmm. Prowl? No that's too much copyright. How about I call you… Jack? You look like a Jack." Tony suggested as the robot brightened up by the last suggestion. **"Jack! Jack!"** He cried as Tony couldn't help but laugh at his excitement.

"Jack it is. You are now Jack Stark. Come on Jack. Let's get out of this stuffy old room. I'm pretty sure you need more open space." Tony suggested as the child like robot looked at the door before him. It was clearly too small for him to fit through. The man didn't expect to see smoke blow out of Jack's scarf or for the robot to suddenly shrink before him.

'_Son of a bitch. Apparently Jack can compact his body to a much smaller size. Crafty little robot.'_ Tony thought as a now human sized Jack stood before him. Jack looked at Tony before giving him a goofy smile. The moment Jack stepped into the living room, his face became like that of a child finding himself in the world's biggest candy store. "Sir, I guess this peculiar robot is the source of the disturbance." Jarvis questioned as Jack became alert of his surroundings.

He looked up at the ceiling before some odd beeping came from him. "I see. You are quite young from your programming. You are in safe care Jack. No harm shall come to you." From Jarvis had Tony do a double take. "Did you two just have a private conversation?" Tony asked quite confused and a bit dumbfounded. **"Connected! Connected!"** Jack repeated playfully bouncing up and down.

"Sir Jack's hardware was made from an old circuit board linked to my communication system. I can talk to him from any location within your satellite range. Strangely enough he doesn't appear to register normally in the cameras. I theorize that some of your cloaking technology also got mixed in." Jarvis explained as Tony snapped his fingers. "I can't believe I forgot about Mr. Censor! Honestly that blur function is still funny." Tony exclaimed.

It was a program he created that blurred particular objects from camera footage. It was a dumb prank system he came up in his teenage years to just piss people off. Happy absolutely hated it the first time coming face to screen with the devious device. "Would you like me to inform Miss Potts about our guest? You know how she doesn't take surprises very well." Jarvis questioned as Tony didn't have to think twice.

Other than Rhodey, Tony trusted his secretary Pepper just as much. Plus the woman could easily sniff out his secrets if she wanted to. He knew she could smell bullshit a mile away. Why do you think he was dismantling blenders than drinking his sorrows away with alcohol? "Yeah. Send a message to Pepper about Jack here. Make sure to keep Stane out of the loop. After what happened during the meeting, I've been having a bad feeling the man is up to something." Tony suggested to his A.I.

Obadiah Stane was the man who worked alongside his company with his father Howard Stark. The guy considered himself Tony's right hand man but the Stark couldn't feel at ease around the Stane. He spelled trouble and didn't look ready to give up the arms race just yet. "On it sir. Suggest to keep Jack out of sight whenever Stane is in the vicinity. Been detecting suspicious activity from his private network." Jarvis warned reminding Tony another reason why he didn't trust Stane.

The man rubbed Jarvis off the wrong way too and Jarvis was an A.I of all things. Closest robotic thing to human in thought process but not really human. For an artificial intelligence to literally not like someone meant this person was bad news. "Thanks for the red card, Jarvis. I'll be making some spyware to look into his dirty little diary. Come on Jack. As much as I want to show you around and you meet some possible robot pals, I do need some sleep. Pepper is already on my tail as is. Don't want her going for my head next." Tony joked.

Jack tilted his head confused by Tony's analogy but followed his order. The man kicked off his shoes entering his bedroom before laying flat on the mattress with a little jump causing the bed to bounce a bit. Tony turned his head when the bed dipped a bit and the clatter on the opposite bedside. Jack had detached the strange box on his back to the floor before climbing into the billionaire's king sized bed.

'_Thank god this the sturdiest king size or both us would've ended up in the living room below. Rather not pummel an 8000 dollar piano on our way down.'_ Tony thought ignoring the fact that Jack had wrapped his metal arms around the man. Tony Stark was now a human teddy bear for a 6 meter size shifting robot with the mind of a toddler. The man awkwardly patted Jack's head from the angle his body could allow.

"Goodnight big boy. Just don't roll over in your sleep okay?" Tony asked earning a puff of steam from Jack's pipe scarf. He would take that as a yes from the robot boy. Closing his eyes, the grown man easily drifted off to sleep from the warmth Jack was radiated like an electric blanket. Jarvis snapped a personal picture of the two and put it in his hidden folder marked '**_Tony Stark has a heart.'_** Then he created a new one and marked it **_'Iron Dad Volume 1'._**

Even A.I had their secret little hobbies and it would be a long time before Tony even finds out. Being built by a snarky smartass multi billionaire playboy like Tony Stark guaranteed inheriting something from the genius and mischievous man. Tony just doesn't spot it quickly. Quite pleased with his work, Jarvis started sending his requested message to Pepper Potts. The woman was in for quite a morning.

**And there we go! Who doesn't think Tony makes a good dad?! Peter was practically his son before even having a kid! He was already an Iron Dad in the 3rd movie with that adorable little child inventor! He's also the type of person to create prank programs to annoy the absolute shit out of people. Jack is basically me taking the Chappie route but if raised by a much better parent or father figure in this case. Hope you enjoy the tale!**


	18. Doctor and Son

**Good old Doctor Who fans just love every incarnation of our time traveling blue friend. I started watching Doctor Who when I was about 11 and loved watching the seasons involving David Tennant or the 10th Doctor. Just adore how chaotic he could get in funny situations. Though I honestly one of the fans who feels bad when the Doctor is travelling alone. So, I thought of giving him a little companion whose origin comes from my first PS4 game, Knack. I'll spin ya the tale of the Doctor and his little stone son.**

Time. It's something many have difficulty grasping. Seconds, minutes, hours, days and years are just simple ways to measure. No, the hardest to grasp were timelines. Timelines are alternate worlds hidden and tucked into tiny little pockets of the time stream. Pockets that by over some period would get washed in the main river of time itself as bits of their difference get carried off.

This was something that a certain time traveler held some knowledge of. He seen these particular pockets before and often fixed it so the main timeline wouldn't get destroyed. The river could handle little changes but pockets can also be dangerous for what they could add. Poison to the river that destroy everything in its wake and time to dry out like a continuous drought did to any large body of water.

Life of a time traveler was filled with the sorts of dangers pockets tend to bring. Yet, this particular situation had the most experienced and indirectly the most dangerous of Time Travelers completely, no, totally baffled. A man who was far older and alien than he looks seemed to be at a loss of words. This man, known to others as the Doctor could only have this to say. "What in the name of Gallifrey, are you?"

(**Doctor Who Theme Plays)**

**David Tennant as the 10th Doctor in**

**"Care For Me"**

**Written by:SonicAsura**

A man was digging through a compartment in a very odd room. The room was large and expansive surrounded by metal walls with glowing lights in an alley sort of way, corridor around a central hub marked by the large circular control panel and the pillar of cables, wires and metal it wrapped around, a staircase to the other side of him and a human door that was too alien for a room like this.

The man was young with messy and slightly spiky brown hair, chocolate brown eyes of whimsy and wonder despite the sadness held in its depths, skin pale that made quite a few guessing he was British, lean and almost like a beanstalk being over 5'8 inches in height. A dark brown coat, white shirt and tie, brown slacks and shoes being his current attire while he fiddled with what looked like wiring.

"You must be needy this week. Haven't let me go somewhere for the past hour because you wanted another maintenance check. Especially since it's only been two days from the previous one I gave you." The man spoke checking his work. He was so enthralled in tuning up the particular console that he didn't notice a low whirring and something fading into existence behind him. It looked like a large brown box crate with a paper of some sort on it as it phased into existence like slow flashes.

The man had finally stopped his work with a smile on his face before closing the compartment. "There you go girl. All tuned up and looking well." He chuckled to himself before he turned around and saw the box crate. "What do we have here? A package for me? Been quite some time since I got a package. Wasn't it after the Medusa Cascade Incident or that time I had to save that one planet singing the Spiderman theme?" He said to himself while he approached the crate.

It only had a single note and it only read one thing. "Care for me?' No sender, address or any details of what's in here. Just a complete mystery. I do love a good mystery though." The man said before running down the stairs for a moment and coming back with a crowbar in hand. He placed the edge of the crowbar to the side of the crate's lid before attempting to pry it open. The lid came off a bit too easily as it smacked him on the side causing the man to fall backwards.

"Holy jumping beans, that's smarts! I should've checked if it's one of those popoffs!" The man exclaimed rubbing his aching head as the ship hummed. "Yes. Go ahead and laugh at me. The Doctor does something stupid once in a while and gives you a show!" The man or Doctor as he called himself pointed at the control panel of his ship. He was pulled back to his passage by the sound of rustling hay.

Apparently instead of packing peanuts, whoever sent it used fresh and crisp barn hay for insulation since his ship started smelling like the French countryside. "What in the name of Gallifrey, are you?" He questioned peeking his head at the crate. First thing to pop out were two triangular stone pieces merely floating on their own. The bottom was mostly dark brown and the top orange solid gold while both pieces were quite large.

Out came a pink mountain of wild stone hair, dark brown curved stone eyebrows and a pair of impish light blue eyes on a round light tan cone like stone. Apparently it was the creature's head when a gold gumdrop nose, tuft of yellowstone almost like sideburns, a pink diamond shape tongue at the center of 4 large white fangs. The bottom jaw shaped like an upside down burger bun had the top orange lined and two orange tusk on the sides.

4 half sphere light brown stone held on the edge with two having 5 pink stone in front and the other only 4 making the Doctor realize these the hands and fingers. "Well. Hello there little fellow. Aren't you an adorable little creature?" Doctor cooed. He couldn't help that his little friend in the box was adorable. The rest of the little guy was pulled when the Doctor took him into his arms holding him like many do to small animals.

The stone creature's body was broken up for yellow and orange paired pieces formed the shoulders, 2 wishbone shaped light brown stone the arms that were linked to the 4 hands, a long pink stone tail almost that of a rat or mouse, two golden blade pieces for hips, two light brown stone for legs and two rectangular prism stone and two pink claw shaped stone for legs and feet. At the center and no doubt keeping the little together was a golden orb with a round amber at the center for smaller amber around to form an animalistic footprint pattern on the orb.

Excluding the tail, the strange creature was barely bigger than a French Bulldog. "Such a beautiful creature you are. You remind me of one of those animals on Xylan 6 that helped herd farmers cattle. What were they called? Oh, a Goninsian. That's what they were. I think I'll call you Gon for short since Goninsian is a bit too long. How about it?" Doctor asked the being in his hands.

His reply was a happily wagging tail and a lick to the face from a surprisingly long tongue. "Hahaha! It feels so ticklish despite being stone! I'm the Doctor and I'll be taking care of you from now on. This is our home, the Tardis! Ain't she a beauty?" Doctor exclaimed happily while he put Gon down. The little golem like creatures couldn't help but feel ecstatic as if he was feeling the Doctor's emotions. "Ooh. That slight tickle! You must be an Empath type of being. When someone reads my emotions it tends to make me ticklish in both my hearts." The man pointed out as Gon gave him a silly grin.

"Hey Gon, how about we go somewhere? I can show you the universe and all of time with the help of my Tardis. Let's explore what life has to offer!" Doctor asked as the little golem bounced up and got on the Doctor's shoulders. "Seems your shoulder lover too! Shoulders are quite nifty. Who doesn't like a good shoulder to lie on?" The man chuckled before he began fiddling with the controls on his ship.

It had been a while since he had a companion. His long lifespan and lifestyle tended to leave him quite lonely traveling the universe and the expanse of time. They either had to leave or fate gave them no choice. The last one however stung his hearts. She...saw him as a threat or menace to her life. The open universe merely a stronghold for dangers and him one of them. It was heartbreaking with all the adventures they had before it led to saying goodbye.

A slight smooth and scratchy texture pulled the man out of his thoughts as Gon looked at him. Apparently he felt nuzzling him would make him feel better and stop moping. "Sorry about that. Just some memories of an old man is all. Now let's see where the Tardis takes us." Doctor said before pulling the lever that caused the Tardis to move through the current of time and space. Their destination was unknown.

"Run Gon!" Screamed the Doctor as he was running. 5 minutes ago, the Tardis had landed on what appeared to be the outer rims of a large jungle belonging to a tropical planet nestled in the Solar System. It was also how Gon got a good look of the exterior of the Tardis. The ship looked like an old time police box painted blue with a little lighthouse top, paned glass windows and even the signs a police box has.

A minute was spent with the little creature roaming around the ship's exterior eyeing every nook and cranny. It made the Doctor chuckle how enthralled Gon was of his ship. The next four minutes had the odd pair entering the jungle where the danger found them. The trees around them began shaking while some of the flora toppled down almost as if something large was coming their way.

Gon was running on all 6 of his limbs and keeping pace with the Doctor. Both flinched from the loud piercing roar as whatever was chasing them were getting closer. The little golem looked up to see one of the trees in front of the Doctor began to fall towards him. Almost going unseen to him, the Doctor watched as Gon appeared in midair above him and brought down his claws onto the falling tree he just spotted.

It was split in pieces like a hot knife through butter as the logs fell away from the brunette and Gon landed back into a run. "Those are some powerful claws you got there! Would've been flattened if you didn't catch that! You could make a lumberjack very happy and sell some good sized firewood too." Doctor said as Gon couldn't help but feel happy hearing his words.

The golem tilted his head upon seeing a crevice amongst a pile of large rocks just the right amount of room and size for someone to hide in up ahead. Gon poked the Doctor's side with his tail before pointing at the hiding spot. "Good eye but where are you going to hide?" He asked as Gon pointed to what looked like a fox den in the ground. Both quickly split up and took cover in their hiding places.

They kept quiet and didn't move as the shaking grew stronger and stronger until their predator finally came into. It was large roughly around the size of a Spinosaurus. Its body covered in dark grey fur while it stood on its lizard like hind legs and a metal tail enveloped by a lighter shade of the fur, two small arms with large metallic claws, a solar panel serving as a spine like fin and the head was lizard like and made of silver metal. The creepy part was it had no eyes but empty tear marked sockets and broken antennas that were shaped like horns from the obvious damage.

'_Oh no… A Cyber Beast…'_ The Doctor thought looking at the giant predator. Cyber Beasts were the product of one his dangerous enemies he tend to encounter during his journeys, the Cybermen. To put it shortly, Cybermen were machine like beings whose purpose to turn all organic life into Cybermen. Strip everything that made up a purpose before stuffing their brains in an emotionless metal suit like a Thanksgiving Turkey.

Cyber Beasts were the creation of a virus they developed that turned organic flesh slowly into a cybernetic being like themselves. However they couldn't be controlled and lashed out at anything that moved including Cybermen and other Cyber Beasts. They were nothing but mindless monsters of pure destruction and death. _'I can't leave this thing alone or alive. A live Cyber Beast can be used to recreate the Cyber Virus all over again. Plus, anyone on this planet or comes here will be in grave danger.'_ The man thought to himself.

He hated killing and would always try to avoid it but there came times where he had no choice. _'If I can get back to the Tardis then I can load the kill code I used last time. However I have to get Gon to safety too. He can't handle a killing machine like that.'_ Doctor thought watching the metal monster sniff around for him. Gon merely watched from the foxhole in horror as the metal monster was getting closer to his friend's hiding spot.

He didn't remember anything about himself before meeting the Doctor. It was all just a blank but it felt like he was meant to be at the man's side. Gon could feel every emotion the Doctor had. Happiness, grief, sorrow, laughter, concern and confusion were just the few he felt. Was he created to be with the Doctor? He couldn't help the strange feeling bubbling in his chest. This...urge…

The feeling to lash out at the abomination threatening the man's life and turn it into scrap metal! His claws were digging deeper into the earth as he tightened his grip. His tail began to wag angrily and swung faster by the second. His chest was burning hot as the metal menace soon looked only at the Doctor's hiding spot. And his sanity snapped as it roared.

The Doctor had to get his Sonic Screwdriver because his cover was blown. It wouldn't kill the Cyber Beast but give him enough time to disturb its sensors and run. He didn't lift a finger when something large and pinkish red body slammed into the Cyber Beast while sending the roof over his head flying away. His brown eyes widened at the sight before him. "Beautiful." Was all he could say.

Pinning the Cyber Beast down with 4 powerful arms and large claws was a completely transformed Gon. The little fellow had grew into a large beast whose size equals that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Thousands of stone fragments covered his body making more humanoid in shape and filled with bulk. His legs were now shaped like wolf's covered in dark pink stone fur with golden giant claws.

His back covered in a spiky pink red shell with purple triangular patterns that the Doctor theorized were hidden thorns for sneak attacks. His two arms were now split into four long and powerful log sized limbs covered in crimson stone fur. He now had fully shaped humanoid hands each with 5 giant pink metal claws that glistened in the light. His tail was now dark red and armored like a Pangolin's own.

His face appeared more like an adult human's mixed with a lion, yellowstone fur forming sideburns and large whiskers, white stone surrounding his pink hair and ears to shape it more like a wolf's head, more stone pieces had extended his nose to form a snout and gray stone lined on top of it to make it more animalistic and his teeth now giant gold fangs in a monstrous overbite.

If he could describe Gon's new appearance, he would say he was looking at a being that embraced every aspect of the animal kingdom and its denizens. Gon kept the Cyber Beast pinned to the ground refusing to let it go despite it lashing out at him. He then opened his mouth as his tongue came out. It had changed as well for now it was three pronged with glowing metallic tips. "A stinger." Doctor said as Gon jabbed the appendage into the beast's neck.

It began to slow down as if losing the will to fight while the Doctor took out his silver wand shaped Sonic Screwdriver. He pointed and buzzed it around the Cyber Beast before his eyes widened. "Gon…you bloody genius! You're taking a sample of the Cyber Virus and reversed engineered it!" Doctor exclaimed as he saw the fur and metal of the Cyber Beast turned into real red scaly flesh and blood. Gon had developed a cure and was turning the Cyber Beast back to its original state.

He let go once the Cyber Beast had reverted back to its normal self which was a fur covered alien like Spino. The creature picked itself up before running off to the jungle clearly happy at its new freedom. Gon looked down at the Doctor before nuzzling him causing the man to laugh. "You beautiful and wonderful being! Done the impossible by creating a Cyber Virus cure! Gon, you gave that creature another chance at life!" Doctor exclaimed kissing the giant on the cheek.

The affection was enough for Gon to break apart and shrink until he was back to his small self as the Doctor held him in his arms. "Thank you. I thought I was going to have to take the poor thing's life but you gave it another chance to live. You saved a life this day not just mine." Doctor explained as he couldn't help the tears that slowly began to spill. Gon held the Doctor and gave the man a bunch of nuzzles and lovely kneading.

He didn't know what he was or where he came from but Gon knew this. The Doctor had seen a lot of death and no one to council his pain. He was going to stay with the Doctor and be his shoulder to cry on. Maybe the note was never about Gon himself. Maybe it was meant for the Doctor. To have someone to care for him.

**Yes. I am aiming for the feels with this. Lonely time god turn dad gets a shape shifting stone good boi as a son. I wanted to write it like you see in the script for an actual Doctor Who episode. Hope you guys like this! Until next time, allonsy!**


	19. Baoh of Change

**We are getting closer to the last story in our vote. Fullmetal Alchemist is one of the few anime I started watching though I started with the book first. Been reading FMA stories over the years but I didn't really seem someone try a different formula with our two brothers and protagonists. So I took the liberty of using the precursor to Araki's Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, an anime called Baoh. What is Baoh? It was an animated movie (?) made by Araki before JJBA. I will warn that it is very gory and I'll be insistences from the FMA manga so this will be gory too. Fair warning. Let's begin.**

Fate. It was a very fickle thing just like truth. Unlike truth however, fate can be changed. Altered into something completely new and different. Into something not even the Truth can foretell. For on the night where the ultimate taboo would be committed and a path of ruin would be set for two brothers, everything changed when 'it' happened.

Edward Elric was confused and scared. It was almost like a flash. He was about to perform an ultimate taboo amongst Alchemy. To trespass into god's territory by bringing someone back to life. Yet, he had stopped himself before he or even his brother started. Why? He felt like something terrible would happen if he continued. A curse that would ruin his and his brother Alphonse entire lives. An actual omen presenting itself.

Yet, what happened next went against everything. The transmutation circle had activated on its own! Neither him or his brother had activated it yet something else did. Who activated the circle?! Only his brother and himself knew what they were doing and were the only ones in their hometown to even know alchemy! This wasn't even their own doing!

Ed was terrified as blood red lightning shot from the circle as if it was possessed by an evil entity striking everything in its wake. What the lightning hit was deconstructed and destroyed leaving nothing behind. It made no sense! The transmutation circle had been altered into something it wasn't made for. Something that went against every rule of nature and reality. He swore he could see a cutout shaped shadow looking at him with an evil smile on its face...as if it planned this chaos.

No… It caused this chaos! But what was it? A monster of some sort? Chimera? Homunculus? Whatever it was, it was no friend and seemed to crave only destruction on an insane scale. Edward turned to the berserk transmutation circle. Wait… The transmutation circle… That's it! If he could disrupt the circle, then the power would be cut off and be rendered useless. He had to be quick before either of those bolts strike him or Al.

He stretched his foot to try and disrupt the circle only for the wooden floors underneath to transmute themselves. They twisted and wrapped around his body clinging to his arms and legs chaining him to where he stood. It didn't take a genius to know that the eerie cutout did this. "Leave us alone! What do you want from us?!" Ed screamed at the grinning shadow. **"My payment just like every alternate has sacrificed to me. Your arm and leg and your brother's body just like every version of you from before."** The shadow chuckled voice twisted and distorted. He flinched. If he actually did it, he would his lose limbs and brother by his own actions?

Now, that sick monster was going to tear them apart to follow it's sick and twisted script. Bounding them to a terrible fate no matter their choice, puppets bound to a fate worse than death. A bolt of red lightning soon struck Alphonse as he began to be torn apart, no deconstructed as if he was data being deleted. "Help me big brother!!!" Al screamed in horror wasting away bit by bit. "No! Stop it! Stop it! Please!!!" Edward cried watching his brother vanish before his eyes.

This isn't what he wanted. What they wanted! Both of them just wanted to see their mother again. Yet now, they were being tortured by some freaky paper puppet reject. Tears began to clump in his eyes as the scream in his throat couldn't stay down anymore. "SOMEONE PLEASE! ANYBODY! HELP US!!!!" Edward screamed to the heavens with tears streaming down his eyes. To a young child whose fate was almost sealed to repeat itself without choice… A miracle had come.

'_Your wish has been granted.'_ A masculine voice echoed through Edward's head. He couldn't think on the words before a shot of pain sliced through the child's head. Edward let out an inhuman roar almost a mixture of beast, human and inhuman all at once. The shadow looked confused at the older Elric's sudden scream knowing how tough the little bastard child was. Then it saw something that shouldn't be there. A man... no creature stood behind Edward Elric. Eyes of pure gold and a jewel of crimson nestled in its forehead glaring at it with fury amongst an ocean of blue. It then vanished when the blonde child let out another scream. It could see the reason why. The boy, Edward Elric, was transforming into something...inhuman.

The child's skin began turning blue as his hair grew longer, wilder and took on a shade of dark blue except for the tips that remain gold, his teeth morphed into a set of sharp fangs and nails into claws, his eyes were consumed with golden yellow as a piece of skin went down the center of his eye, a bright ruby red jewel grew from his forehead with a glint of topaz at the core center, the back of his pants ripped as a rat like tail grew from it with a tuft of dark blue fur at the end and then the child began to grow before he became double his own size while his screams became even more inhuman roars.

The beast that used to be Edward Elric looked at the shadow with malice as blue electricity crackled amongst his body. With a mighty roar and unlimited amount of ferocity, the child cried out that would forever be ingrained in time especially to the pieces of Alphonse yet to be consumed. **"LEAVE US ALONE!!!!! BAAARRRRRUUUU!!!!!"** The beast roared voice deep and metallic before everything was consumed by a bright blue light. What remained of the Elric Household had suddenly exploded into a massive blast of blue lightning that shook the ground and scorched the earth with immense power. The light finally faded as the darkness of night had returned.

Years later… It was another peaceful day for everyone as the sun was shining and birds chirping. It was also a busy day for the local train station, especially with their special guests aboard the train to Ametris. Two particular passengers were running a bit late. Few train commuters had to run out of the way when two particular travelers almost bowled them over from how fast they were running.

The tallest was a male in a giant suit of knight armor that held a large single horn and a feather hanging back like a piece of long hair, three giant spikes on each shoulder brace, fanged helm with two glowing red eyes and a loincloth. The other was a young man around 5'2 in height. His hair was wild and a mix between blue and gold without blending together, white gloves covered his hands that seemed to have points in the tips, ears slightly pointed, his eyes yellow with slit pupils, a bit of a fang poking from his upper lip, he wore a crimson coat with the face of beast on the back, black skin tight jumpsuit, and strangely enough bandages on his feet.

"Hurry Al! The train is going to leave without us!" Shouted the mix haired young man as both picked up the pace. "It's not my fault we overslept! You were the one who stuffed himself with 2 barrels of apple wine and 3 whole pot pies! Both of us know you can't handle large amounts of alcohol and chicken together without falling asleep!" The armored knight fired back.

"Hold the train! We're here! Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric are right here!" Shouted the mixed hair boy. The boy with multicolor hair is Edward Elric, Age 11 and his younger brother in the armor was Alphonse Elric, Age 10. The train set with all passengers accounted for. Both brothers sat in their seats catching their breath. The brother in armor took his helmet to reveal the face of a young man in his 20s.

His hair was dark blue with hints of peppered chestnut, eyes were yellow with slit pupils and blue stripes on his cheeks like tiger stripes. His face could be that of a Greek God from how sculpted and chiseled it was. "We barely made it. I swear Ed, you and your eating disorder." Alphonse spoke looking at his older brother who had his head in his arms. The younger brother deadpanned knowing that Edward was grooming himself seeing the small specks of blue touching the ground.

Ever since that day, both brothers had changed drastically. Edward was more animal in nature and had gotten a large eating disorder. He consumed more food specifically meat and alcohol than the average wino. For Alphonse, his older appearance was merely a disguise to what really lurked in his armor. His eating habits were altered too from the curse they both bared.

Alphonse caught sight of a little girl peeking looks of him from behind his brother's seat. Edward looked up to see the girl and smiled. "You must like our hair huh? Pretty cool, cooler than normal color." Edward asked as the little girl nodded giving both of them a smile before sitting back down. The older brother soon went back to his personal grooming and ignored the chatter amongst the other patrons.

A drip of drool from his mouth hit his arm causing him to flinch. '**_Shit.'_** Ed thought as more drool came down. Drooling to many wasn't really a problem unless they were Edward Elric. If those with malicious intent were near him, his mouth will begin drooling uncontrollably. Edward looked at his brother's eyes to see them slowly going black. That was Alphonse's warning system signified by his eyes going pitch black.

Edward had got up from his seat and quickly ran to the other car purposely in the fashion that he had to go to the men's room. He even added a little swerve to his steps and putting his hands on his crotch to really sell the act. Alphonse had put his helmet back on and 'drifted' off in his seat. Edward had swerves into one of the train's empty rooms before tossing his coat aside to cover the room door's window.

He hunched down to his knees in pain as the trickles of drool came faster as they slowly began to turn from clear to a pure silvery gray. The floor began to burn from every silver drop as if it were fresh molten metal. The bone in his right shoulder began to move and contort before bursting through the skin as Ed let out a muffled scream from the molten drool coming out of his mouth.

Instead of blood, liquid metal oozed down his arm coating it as it changed and morphed, he let out another muffled scream as his left thigh bone did the same as his right shoulder. His eyes began to change into a familiar gold. As age changed a person, it did the same to Ed. However, the boy's transformation evolved with age into an even bigger monster.

His skin turned a darker blue as a mix of scales and fur cropped over it, his hair grew back into a long mane though now their were dark grey quills mixed in it, the molten silver going down his mouth had moved then hardened around his lower jaw to shape one similar to that of a snapping turtle, his legs shifted from human to wolf like as his feet morphed into taloned hands, his tail burst from his lower back and was more of a lizard's with a drill shaped tip, his right arm now layered in spiny armor with an exhaust jutting out the shoulder, his left leg also had the same armor and exhaust pipe on the side of his thigh and finally two exhaust pipes burst from his mane to form long curved horns.

The exhaust pipes on his body let loose a burst of silver smoke fogging up the room as his transformation completed with his size doubling to maintain his new form. He faced the door as he heard voices from outside it. The voices were males muttering about threats, hostages, military and surrender. To Ed, it was enough to know what was going on... and who to kill. For what he was didn't let scum like them get away. He was...the Fullmetal, Fullmetal Baoh!

The door opening was the sign of attack. Screams echoed to the car Alphonse was on. Guns belonging to what many figures called train robbers pointed at his head. They were trying to wake him up for answers and surrounded. No one knew he was already awake and had already transformed. Something long and blue snaked around one of the gunner's legs as a dark yellow got his pal.

Both were soon pulled up into the air, their shock making them drop their guns looking at the sight before them. The armor on Alphonse slid down enough to reveal no one was inside before both men were pulled into the brig. The two were suddenly wrapped into the vines like a cocoon while something pulled itself from the hiding spot at the train's right side. It was a 4 eyed feline head with large monstrous teeth followed by dozens of snakes and thorny tendrils instead of a neck.

**_"Welcome to the brig… Enjoy your purrmenant ssssstay, nya."_** The creature hissed with a voice like Alphonse while both men screamed in complete terror. They were face to face with the monster Alphonse Elric had become that fateful night, the Dopple Baoh. Edward bursted through each train car as he began to eliminate the train jackers. His claws tearing their flesh apart and his touch as dangerous as the sun. Baoh had acid like touches and Ed was a more dangerous example.

He spray out molten metal from his mouth into one of the robbers face when he got too close to a hostage. The man collapsed as the metal closed off his nose and mouth from it immediately hardening. The transformed child let out another spray aiming for the floor underneath a few of his opponents. It instantly melted as the hapless victims fell through instantly. In one universe, Edward and Alphonse never killed humans but this wasn't it.

They were executioners to those who had committed terrible acts on the innocent. Innocent blood marks the guilty's soul and both brothers hunt every one they find. Neither enjoyed it but understood it was the price to pay for their power. Instead of brothers by alchemy, they were brothers of beasthood. They were Baoh and a curse bared together.

Edward was approaching the remaining car that held civilian passengers. This particular car was a VIP car often only used to transport important individuals. His nose sniffed out multiple weapons especially a cheap but nasty one that from the extra iron clinging onto it was an Automail a or advanced prosthetic for simple terms. He also caught the scent of lingering gunpowder meaning a shot had been fired.

He could make out around 10 of them in the car along with at least 6 maybe 7 passengers as a wild guess. From in front he smelled the familiar scent of burning coal and hearing the swish of water. His eyes lit as a mischievous grin ripped across his face. Hughes was in a bit of a bind. The family consisting of a military figure and his family were being held hostage. There were too many hostiles with them that a reckless assault would get them killed. He sneaked up to the train roof to find another way in.

The man adjusted his glasses and ran a hand through his black hair when he noticed a blur of blue coming right at him. His eyes immediately laid on the giant humanoid azure beast as it leapt over his before on top of the train's tinder. Onyx eyes met pure gold as the figure got on all fours. Despite the monstrosity before him, he felt, no, he knew that this wasn't going to hurt him. In fact as he examined the creature better since it stood still, his keen eyes made out an important detail.

"You...you are a child." Hughes said mindlessly as the golden orbs widened a bit. The man knew that eye movement meant the beastish individual easily understood him. **"...I'm going to flood the passenger car."** Edward spoke as Hughes eyes widened from the voice. It was rough, animalistic but the pitch was more human than animal, specifically male. "You want me to protect the hostages there? What about you?" The man asked.

"**I'll take care of the intruders. One of them has an automail arm. I smelled the extra blood iron on the metal and gunpowder crafted tool."** Edward spoke as he took his tail and drilled it into the tinder box. The exhaust pipe on his shoulder shot forward breaching the passenger cars wall as it expanded to three times its size. Water suddenly shot out of the car windows as the group of extremists were washed out to the brig.

The Baoh extracted his tail and shoulder pipe before disappearing into the passenger car that the automail wielding terrorist washed up in. Hughes turned to hear screams before seeing the feline head of a particular Baoh grabbing the washed out thugs. "Wonder where the cat puns were coming from." Hughes said mindlessly. His day was just getting a bit weirder.

The train was quite a fiasco after finally making to their destination in Ametris. Every extremist was either killed or badly injured. The badly injured ones apparently were dragged into the mess with little to no choice. They had family that were threatened by the leader, the same one the child beast had took the worse out of. There was nothing left of the man but melted scrap metal to what little was left of his melted shoulder.

Hughes could tell that there was some sort of grudge or hate that drove this particular kill. He had to head home to his wife after filling in his report to Lt. Roy Mustang. Apparently it wasn't the first time these two 'chimera' had shown up. The one he spoke to was the Fullmetal Beast, a Chimera that earned its name from half their limbs being pure metal. Out of the two, he was the most destructive.

They sent the Iron Blood Alchemist to try and catch him. The guy barely made it out alive but he was left a gruesome mark on his back from Fullmetal's glancing strikes. The other was the Mimic Beast, a chimera capable of advanced shapeshifting from multiple reports. Preferred form is a feline whose body is composed of dozens maybe hundreds of tendrils ranging from tentacles to even thorny vines.

Quite a few orders mainly from the Sewing Life Alchemist Shou Tucker requested immediate live capture. 'A breakthrough in genetics' being the man's words but honestly the guy just creeped Hughes out along with giving him bad signals. Though he couldn't help but look back on Fullmetal's eyes. Probably his growing fatherly instincts but he could see a lot of pain, suffering and loneliness in those eyes.

If Fullmetal was a child, then the Mimic had to be one as well. Making jokes was a calming mechanism especially for jobs like his. His eyes soon caught on an armor of gray but importantly blue and yellow tipped hair that was very familiar. "Fullmetal?" He asked as the duo stopped. Edward turned to look at the man who saw what he was today as the man looked at his true form.

"Do you...want something to eat? My wife's cooking some spaghetti tonight and I'm pretty sure you she wouldn't mind having guests." Hughes asked the boy. "You know what I am but why aren't you afraid? I can kill you in seconds if I wanted too." Ed questioned the man. "I don't harm children especially lonely ones like you and I'm guessing your friend maybe brother or sister. Hard to tell with the suit on! Haha!" Hughes chuckled.

"Sure you guys have both done a lot of things but the evidence alone points that it was in self defense or to protect the innocent around you. For a pair of young kids, both of you have done some good deeds for a chunk of people despite the methods. Then again, all of us have flaws. It's human nature after all, something both of you have." The man said an honest smile.

Edward merely stared dumbfounded at the man before him. Didn't see them as monsters, killers or even prizes to possess. He saw them as what they were, two lost kid brothers on their own. It was then he remembered what the one who gave him his power that saved both of them. _'Don't look for vengeance Edward. It'll do nothing but bring you and your brother pain. The power of Baoh has the power to kill but that isn't it's true purpose. It's purpose is to protect the ones you love. I ask of you that you and your brother to take this second chance to live…"_

Soft pats of water droplets echoed in the silence between the three. _"I found someone who accepted me despite the power I had to hold. Before I go, I want you both to find someone that can remind you... you are still human, not monsters."_ Edward looked at the man with eyes full of tears streaming down his face. Tears poured from the eye sockets of Alphonse armor as he clearly felt the same.

_'Maybe you weren't wrong after all Ikuro. That we are still human.'_

This is the tale of two brothers, cursed to become monsters from a clash of truth and fate. They search not for vengeance or to break the curse that started moonlit late. No, this is a tale to find where they belong. In a world that only favors the strong. Hardships come as the goal shifts from their range. It is the tale of two Baoh who lives change.

**That's it for this one. There are quite a few references in here like the drool thing being similar to Danny's ghost sense in Danny Phantom, Ghost Rider reading the souls of others and judging the guilty and such. The Baoh concept wasn't really expanded on and there is just so much you could do with it. Until next time.**


	20. Fallen Royalty

**Blue Exorcist is one of those animes that takes a unique look in the world of demons especially with our main character Rin Okumura. Though one of my pet peeves was how Rin was viewed as a threat for being the son of a demon king to people who have known, i.e. Yukio and his friends during a specific arc. Or the fact despite good intentions, Shiro accidentally villainized him to his own fraternal twin. Shiro's C grade parenting left a bit of a sour taste in my mouth. This story will be involving a character from a specific game called a Hat in Time. A very cute charming game with quite some dark stuff hidden below the surface. I give you Fallen Royalty.**

The Snatcher, a legendary and powerful spirit who ruled the Fallen Kingdom known as Subcon. He used to be a human prince married to a princess of a different kingdom named Vanessa. Before the prince and Vanessa lived happily ruling their kingdom but this wasn't a happy story. A misunderstanding had brought out a dark side within the princess. Her love unknown to the prince was actually toxic.

Anything that stood in her way of the prince had met brutal ends. Not even the young man himself wasn't safe. He purchased flowers for his sweetheart only to be accused of cheating by the insane princess now Queen. She locked the prince in the dungeon and unleashed dark magic all over Subcon freezing the land solid. The residents were cursed to live as spirits and the dark magic gave birth to the Snatcher from what was left of Subcon's prince.

Snatcher reigned over his fallen domain that became consumed by the forest around it. His magic kept Vanessa's frost contained in her castle and locked the witch away. Through his magic, the cursed citizens were given new bodies in the form of wooden puppets Snatcher crafted. Subcon Forest was created and its denizens lived in peaceful solitude. Then came the Demon King Satan.

Subcon brewed with so much magic that powerful demons sought it out. Demons dwelled in Gehenna and could only reach Assiah, the realm of man, through possessing an item there. However Subcon Forest's powerful magic could grant demons easy access to Assiah by harvesting its mystical energy. Something Satan wanted and wished to discuss with Snatcher himself. The discussion didn't turn out good for Satan.

The powerful specter had immediately refused the Demon King access to Subcon's magic. Even though Snatcher hated outsiders, he understood the balance between their worlds and saw Satan as a threat! Being devious, Snatcher had the Demon King signed a contract. Before realizing what it read, Satan had already signed the paper. The demon began screaming in pain unaware of his own folly.

Snatcher could create powerful magical contracts that become true once signed. He had tricked Satan into hurting himself and his schemes greatly. The first was Satan could never possess any nonhuman for his power will burn it to ashes and humans will die from his possession. Second was the Demon Lord couldn't touch or set foot in Subcon for eternity and neither could his servants. And finally, a chunk of Satan's power became Snatcher's own along with a particular possession the Demon King would acquire in the future.

Satan cursed Snatcher before being banished back to Gehenna while the King of Subcon laughed. Though the spirit knew it wouldn't be the last time he'll see the demon or his schemes. The ghost didn't know what this key possession the Demon King would seek but he had enough time to prepare so he could eliminate it. However, he didn't suspect this.

A small boy ran through the busy crowd of Kyoto, Japan. He had dark blue hair and the brightest blue eyes leaking tears down his cheeks staining his white shirt and black shorts. His name was Rin Okumura and today wasn't a good day. The boy knew he was always different from everyone else. He was much stronger than what a 7 year old should be also he was more aggressive and easy to lash out at those who anger him.

People from kids to adults would look at him like a monster and call him a demon. He thought he could trust his foster father Shiro Fujimoto and his twin brother Yukio but clearly it was a lie. Rin had come back home a bit earlier than he usually did to see his Father and brother talking. What he heard broke his heart. Demons were real, Fujimoto and Yukio were exorcists that killed demons and Rin…was the bastard son of the Demon King Satan.

Rin had Satan's flames and they were sealed in a sword along with half of his soul, his demon half. Yukio being trained to kill demons by Shiro himself. His mother killed by exorcists the day they were born. A whole basket of lies and secrets hidden under his nose. It didn't take long for Rin to slip out of the monastery that served as home his whole life and run away. The boy didn't care where he was going but he had to get away.

Tears blinded his sight and sorrow messing with his rationality, Rin ran into the woods specifically a section banned from the public. A part of the forest where people disappeared and never came back, the Snatching Woods. After a few minutes of nonstop running, Rin sat on the ground and cried. He didn't notice have the forest around him had transformed into something otherworldly.

Glowing mushrooms of yellow, pink and red shining in a garden around him, a large picket fence with spikes lit in flame, a large marsh like pool surrounded by pumpkins, wisps of blue, green and orange floated about and finally the large tower shaped mushroom house the boy sat in front of its doorstep. Something large and dark purple began to slither through the home no doubt searching for the crying source.

The dark purple thing was a large ghost. He had a noodle like body with thin arms each carrying two large claws, a mane of fluffy fur around his head, bright yellow childish looking eyes and a jack o' lantern smile with two small fangs. The towering ghost looked at the small crying child in utter confusion. **"Hey kid? How the heck did you get all the way here?"** The ghost questioned with his raspy and light static echoing voice.

Rin looked up from crying to see the ghost hovering above his head. "I don't know and I don't care! Rather die lost in a forest than live a lie." Rin cried. That clearly got the ghost's unwanted attention. **"Why the peck do you want to die because of a lie? What kind of lie would get a kid this depressed?"** The ghost asked as Rin looked back at the spirit. He definitely had to know the kid's story.

"I lived in a monastery with my twin brother since I could remember. I never knew that Father Fujimoto and my brother were keeping secrets from me. I walked in to hear their conversation about me. Demons are real and evil. Father Fujimoto teaching my brother to be an exorcist and...I'm the bastard son of Satan! My mother was killed because of it and I learned half of my soul was stripped out then sealed away." Silence carried through the woods once Rin spoke that last sentence.

The ghost figured Satan would find a new way into Assiah but...this was going too far even for him. And he was Snatcher, a spirit that ate unlucky souls and toss their husks away like a banana peel! However, he would never use his own child, even though he didn't have one, for a sick game like this. A particular girl and a purple hat flashed through his mind. He was going to regret this but he didn't care. No way in hell was this kid going to suffer from his bastard old man.

"**Then to hell with them!"** Snatcher exclaimed grabbing the boy's attention. "**Kid, I ain't a good person but even I know common sense. Just because you are the son of an idiotic peckneck demon doesn't make you him! The fact that your own foster father not only kept important information like this from you but now your brother is wrapped around his finger. Not all demons are evil. Some of us are mischievous or just want to be left alone."** The ghost began.

"**You have the right to know your origin and your own mother. Plus, that peckneck doesn't know the damage he has done sealing half your soul away! Your power even though suppressed is unstable without your demon half. It messes with your mind making you aggressive as it fights to the surface. You are a walking infernal bomb capable of wiping out half the continent and yourself by reaching a major mental meltdown! You are a person, a child for pecking sake! YOU ARE NOT SATAN!!!"** Snatcher exclaimed voice roaring with irritation at the cause of the boy's misery.

Rin stood shellshocked at what he witnessed. Other than Father Fujimoto and his brother, no one ever helped or cared about him. To see a ghost he just met get so angry at his mistreatment made the pain in his heart fade. "Thank you." Rin said as Snatcher looked at the boy. **"Boy, what's your name?"** Snatcher asked as Rin wiped his tears. "Rin Okumura." The boy replied. **"Rin Okumura? You can call me Snatcher, boy. How would you like to stay with me in Subcon Forest?"** Snatcher asked as Rin had a look of surprise.

"**You aren't safe staying with an exorcist who sees as the Son of Satan and potential threat but also filling your brother's head with half baked truths. That kind of person can turn your own sibling into your potential murderer even as an unwanted consequence. I can teach you how to forge your own path and control the power within you. You see, I met your blood father and suckered him into giving up part of his power and any potential of escaping Gehenna."** Snatcher explained conjuring a ball of blue flame in his hand.

"Pretty." Rin said looking at the glowing blue flame. **"This pretty flame can also be used to craft some powerful spells as well. Along with fixing your unstable power, I'll be teaching you magic and the ways of Subcon. This place will be your safe haven and no secrets will be kept from you here. A clone crafted from my magic will take your place so no one will suspect a thing. What do you say kid? Want to live with me in Subcon Forest?"** Snatcher asked offering the boy his hand.

Rin looked at the hand and remembered all the years living with Father Fujimoto and his twin brother. What glittered gold slowly rotted away to faded gold paint old wood. The boy reached his hand towards Snatcher's and took it. The deal was struck as blue light surged throughout Subcon forest. Many unaware of the single act that sent ripples throughout the world and it's future. 9 years later…

A 16 year old Rin Okumura was being attacked in the home of True Cross Monastery. A powerful demon hunting him had attacked the boy out in public forcing to realize he wasn't normal or human. Father Fujimoto had taken him back to the momastery fending off hordes of undead demons coming after them. However, one demon possessing a teenager had crashed a truck into the monastery giving it and other demons easy access to the sanctuary.

Rotten dogs, growing demonic fungi and any other unholy creature bridled with maggots, rot and decayed flesh were creeping towards the young man, head priest and his follow exorcists. Father Fujimoto faced Rin who wielded a blue scabbard sword in hand. Running a hand through his short gray hair and dark eyes was prepared to shove Rin into the hidden basement for safety only for the boy to push him down.

"Rin! What's the meaning of this?! You have to run!" The man shouted only to be confused when the boy began chuckling. "Why should I listen to the words of a liar? I'll handle these pecknecks myself." Rin spoke earning confusion from Fujimoto and the monastery men. "Pecknecks? What kind of insult is that?!" The possessed boy laughed only to jump back as a burst of blue flames erupted from under him.

"If I knew you guys were going to attack me earlier than I would have put on my best clothes already! Oh well! A quick costume change won't hurt. Ain Soph Aur!" Rin said before snapping his fingers. He ignited into blue flames to the group's horror and absolute confusion before it died down. The young man was completely changed from head to toe. His suit was replaced with a dark violet long coat with azure flame, a dark blue tunic bearing a peculiar symbol that looked like a spirit surrounding a burning tree, black tights often seem worn by royalty, fancy black Italian shoes, white gloves and a violet top hat with a yellow ribbon.

His ears were pointed as he had small vampirish like fangs and hints of yellow in his blue eyes. He was also much taller having 5 inches more than Fujimoto's 6'5 height. In his hand was a long dark blue umbrella with dark violet flame like flares on the fabric and a yellow handle. The air Rin now carried was of royalty but very ominous and eerie compared to his cheerful street punk one. "Rin?" Fujimoto questioned.

He was caught off guard by Rin's sudden change but the boy merely ignored. "I'm giving you demons a chance to leave with your souls intact. I can't guarantee you'll even survive the trip to Gehenna if I slay you instead of the exorcists." Rin said with a wicked glint in his eyes despite his jovial smile. "You think we are afraid of your clothes change and a dumb umbrella? Sorry brat but you're going back to Gehenna to your father Satan!" The possessed boy laughed only to suddenly flinch.

The air was flooding with instant killing intent that leaked from Rin as he looked at the demons with a disturbing malice filled smile. "I gave you a chance but you spat on it. **Prepare to die because your contract has just expired!"** The young man laughed as his voice sounded distorted saying the last few words. Rin suddenly vanished from sight only for a group of demonic fungus to explode in blue flames!

Rin burst out from the burning blue mass almost as if he teleported from underneath them. He faced his umbrella at the demons he hovered above as blue flame spheres manifested at the tip before firing them like a gun. Multiple ghoulish corpses and vile living fungus ignited which crashing sphere burning in pure anguish. The horrifying part to the child possessing demon was the flames were actually destroying the demons instead of sending them back to Gehenna!

Demons possessing objects or people couldn't die in Assiah since their real bodies existed in Gehenna but Rin's fire was burning both through their souls! The chilling part was Rin was singing with the carnage. _"Run along this forest trail. Now you'll find you'll failed. Never gonna reach that goal, now give me your soul! Some advice, don't think twice! Should have known I wasn't nice! Off with your head! Tata, your dead!"_ The boy sang as he continued his carnage. However the next few lines was when the demon truly realized that initiated a fight with someone that Satan himself couldn't win against.

_"Got no more use for you! When you sign that dotted line you should've thought it through! Your subconscious holding on clinging to your fear. Every haunt just moved along but now the SNATCHER'S HERE!!!"_ The demon's face along with Fujimoto's grew dramatically pale. "You?!! You know the Snatcher?!" The demon questioned shivering in terror within his host's body. Rin merely laughed at the demon's frightened words.

"Know him? More than just that little peckneck! He's my true father! Not your dumbass king or this lying priest bastard that kept so many secrets from me! He treated me like his own son and taught me all I know. He was honest with me and actually gave a crap about me for being myself, Rin Okumura, not as Satan's bastard son!" Rin roared as Fujimoto looked a bit hurt. "And don't think Satan will pop up here either. My father's magic will immediately expel him upon possession. It was listed in the contract the Demon King was tricked into signing." That had gotten the demon to literally piss itself in its host body.

"Enough talk! Time for the finish!" The young man shouted as he began waving his umbrella and danced as if he was on Broadway. _"And the weird and the wild should have left you all beguiled. That is that, you little bastard child. Rid my jobs that took time and bask! Now it's time to take you to task!"_ A ring of blue flames surrounded the remaining demons preventing any chance of escape.

"_As the ink is slowly drying, it's time you get dying! Your contract has expired, sleep now in the fire! You gonna meet your match! Your soul belongs to Snatcher! Now let's sing higher!"_ The flaming ring grew smaller as the flames burned brighter and more intense. It was so bright that Rin's face was shadowed revealing a terrifying jack o' lantern eyes and mouth smiling at the torture.

"**_AND THE WEIRD AND THE WILD SHOULD'VE LEFT YOU ALL BEGUILED. THAT IS THAT, YOU LITTLE BASTARD CHILD. RIP MY JOBS THAT TOOK TIME AND BASK! NOW IT'S TIME TO TAKE YOU TO TASK. THE INK IS SLOWLY DRYING AND IT'S TIME THAT YOU GET DYING! YOUR CONTRACT HAS EXPIRED! SLEEP NOW IN THE FIRE! YOU HAVE MET YOUR MATCH! FOR YOUR SOUL BELONGS TO SNATCHER! BURN TO ASH IN MY MELODIC BONFIRE!!"_** With those last lines, the ring of fire exploded into a large burning blaze.

Every demon and their host burned away until their screams became silent and bodies turn to ash. The young man snapped his fingers as the blazing blue flames extinguish themselves before Rin glared down at Father Fujimoto. "Rin…" Fujimoto spoke only for Rin to interrupt him. "Don't say a word. I learned about the truth coming home 9 years ago. I watched you through a clone crafted by my father's magic and gave you multiple chances to tell the truth." The boy started.

"Did you know that sealing my soul's demon half made my power so unstable that I was a walking timebomb? Not only did you kept secrets and lie but you put everyone in danger. You didn't see as a child or son but a potential threat because of my damned sperm donor. If you did, you would have told me and trained me to be an exorcist than just Yukio. I wanted to die that day but Snatcher saved me from potentially killing myself." Fujimoto flinched and looked truly hurt once realizing what he had done.

"I won't kill you or get revenge for keeping secrets because you spared my life instead of killing me or my brother on the spot when we were babies. However, you, Yukio and everyone in this room are no longer my family. A true family would see me for me, not some bastard son of Satan or a potential threat. And if you go after me, I won't protect you from the full might of the Subcon Kingdom! You have been warned." Rin explained as he took the sword that contained his power before stuffing it in his hat like a magician.

"Rin! Please don't go! I'm sorry! It was for your own good!" Fujimoto cried out but Rin merely ignored him. "Goodbye Shiro Fujimoto." And with those last words, Rin Okumura disappeared in a flash of blue fire. Shiro Fujimoto fell to the floor and weeped. Secrets were a dangerous thing and he didn't listen to his friend's warning. The price he paid was his own son's trust now in the hands of the infamous Snatcher. Yukio came home to his weeping father and the approaching pike of mistrust that crucified his father's heart. It wasn't anyone's day at the True Cross Monastery.

**And that's it. Yes, I made Snatcher Rin's dad. Do I regret it? No. What better to teach you the perks of being a demon other than this comical wisecracking floof noodle? See ya folks.**

**(Rin's song is an edited version of this, Your Contract Has Expired cover by Man on the Internet.)**


	21. I Ain't No Hero(6)

**Our final entry for this whirlwind of fics. I decided to end it using a show that I had started watching one Saturday morning, Castlevania. It was also the same morning my mother came back home with a bow and a bunch of arrows as I was halfway through the first episode. LMAO. For this final fic, I decided to mix it with the last of the legendary PlayStation Trio, Sly Cooper. Yes, vampires meeting anthropomorphic raccoon thieves. I present to you our final tale, I Ain't No Hero.**

_Time is a very delicate thing. It is always meant to go forward, never to stop or reverse. It should be left untouched or there would be disastrous consequences. Yet, no one would ever listen and it was betrayal that sewed the consequences of many. A family of thieves that started as three, a turtle, hippo and raccoon. It didn't take long for it to grow with the inclusion of the koala, iguana, panda and mouse._

_The mouse and turtle grew closer as a love slowly bloomed. Then one day a skunk walked up to the mouse and offered a deal. The deal that tore everything apart. It was to lend the mouse's aid and hand over the turtle's project from stolen trust. A device that could ride time's own current was forged. So the skunk began to interfere with time's natural course and the original family of thieves followed in tow. What none knew was that this particular timeline was more fragile than any other._

_Too many travels and paradoxes formed that the balance which held their world together...had finally snapped. Friend, foe, civilian and even average creatures crumbled to dust. Tears shed of every dissipating civilization that watch all they love and know vanish before them. It wasn't long until an entire world was no more. Yet something still remained… A small light… A single burning blue star amongst the darkness._

_It shot forth into the endless black. The darkness tried to grasp it, to snuff it out. The light however persisted and blazed out of the void's claws into something new. A world much different from its own yet almost similar. It's light flickered above a burning home. A house on fire as a crowd surrounded the blaze screaming death and witchcraft. Yet running away from the gruesome scene was a youth of this new world._

_A human child it could grasp from the knowledge it held from its old home. The light faced the crowd and only saw monsters or sheep. Yet when it gleamed on the child, it saw...an angel. A pure soul and one that would die without guidance. It had decided. The light whisked down to the child below. It found the youth and gazed upon the human young better. A little girl with hair of silver and eyes of caramel. She looked at the light almost surprised yet welcomed to the sight._

_And it welcomed her back dawning a form to the child that was unfamiliar. A tail of caramel and black rings flowed with the wind and eyes of blue shone under the moonlit sky. For something was born on this forsaken night. A thief...A thief with a heart of twilight._

Wallachia, the year 1475… a time of knights, monsters and darkness. This was an age where many innocent were killed or threatened by accusations and distrust. Witch hunts, women who were claimed of being witches or sorcerers that used black magic were hunted down. These innocents were drowned, murdered or worse burned on a stake in front of crowds.

It was a dangerous age as the wrong word or action could be a death sentence. Yet, the church and authority were having trouble. A thief was running amok and causing mischief. Treasuries robbed, churches violated with graffiti, and armories boobytrapped with high caliber traps and tricks. Stolen riches were given to the poor while the royals and upperclassmen were mocked. None have seen the thief but knew they went by one name...Cooper.

Cooper always left their mark in every scene of the crime. A wooden badge carved into the shape of an animal, a raccoon. The city was in an uproar as many tried to catch Cooper as their bounty grew higher the day. Yet none couldn't even find the thief or even catch them in the act. Though the thief was the least of their agendas today… It was another preparations for a witch hunt...and one that promised disastrous consequences.

A cloak of gray walked amongst the brush of people at the market. A young woman around the age of 15 with brown eyes. A hood over her head that covered everything but her face as she was dressed in a nun's attire. "Hmm… Where are they? Father asked for some spices but I don't see the shop."She spoke with a soft yet chipper tone.

In the middle of her thoughts, she didn't notice bumping into someone until it was too late. She looked up to greet light green eyes amongst platinum blonde hair belonging to a beautiful woman older than her. "Oh. I'm very sorry. I was lost in my thoughts. I was trying to find a shop where I can buy some spices for my father." The hooded youth answered. The woman gave her a soft smile and light chuckle. "It's alright. It was only an accident. Let me introduce myself. My name is Lisa Tepes. What is your name young one?" Lisa asked.

"My name is Sylvia. My father named me that after his relative who passed away." The youth spoke giving Lisa a toothy smile with her brown eyes closed. "Sylvia? That is a very lovely name and a unique one too. What kind of spice is your father looking for?" The older woman asked quite curiously. "Sage, parsley, thyme and rosemary. He's a chef and is planning to open a business soon." Sylvia answered happily.

"Oh. A chef? Please tell me whenever he opens up shop. I would love to try the cooking of someone who raised a beautiful and kind young woman like yourself. The spice shop is on the second right past the butcher's shop. You'll find what you are looking for there." Lisa answered patting Sylvia on the head softly causing the young girl to giggle. "Thank you Miss! I owe you one and my family always pay their debt." Sylvia exclaimed happily before walking away.

As Sylvia walked away she couldn't help but notice something peculiar in the corner of her eye. Men in priest robes of a small number hidden amongst the crowd. There were three in total and she glimpse in their gazes to know that they meant harm. She turned to see who or what they were looking at and it made her eyes widened. Their eyes were locked on the form of Lisa and only her not any other person. "No… please no...not another...witch hunt…" Her voice cracked quietly in the bustle of the people.

None paid attention when her steps quickened in pace. No one saw her drop the basket of bought goods from her grasp. And not a single soul glimpsed the sheen of silver under her headrobe. Two men amongst the crowd with cheeks flushed pink caught sight of the leaving young lady. Both were haggard and reeked heavily of alcohol as lust burned in their eyes. They sluggishly turned down the same alley as Sylvia remembering in their haze that it was a dead end.

Both crept down it's hall in search of prey yet only to find...a predator instead. The next soul that walked down this alley only found the abandoned nun clothing and two drunk idiots tied together and in their skivvies bruised head to toe. Night slowly came to the city as everything was swallowed in darkness. The only light amongst the shadows were the moon and a mass of orange burning amongst town square.

The Town Square was were every major event took place but mainly the cruel and twisted for this particular place was called Deathrow from every execution held on its ground. This one was a witch trial known as burning by the stake. A considered witch would be tied to a makeshift mast above an unlit bonfire. There the people would lit it alight and watch the victim be burned to death. If the judged escaped the flames alive then they were a witch. However if they died, they were innocent.

It was no act of justice but that of fear, prejudice and discrimination. It was evil, not holy. This poor soul chosen to burn tonight was an innocent healer. One who helped cure illness that was plaguing the people only to grab hatred and prejudice by the church. Her name was Lisa and these cruel men along with cowardly townsfolk were going to watch her burn. Yet none didn't glance above the building that overlooked their pyre.

A single figure stood above the stone rooftop around a stunning 6'1 in height. Their body was lean and balanced from what the moonlight casted amongst their shadow form. Caramel eyes brimming with determination as a cane with an end hook of gold held tight in grasp. They pulled out a tri tipped hook and tossed across the roof in front of them. This hook held a rope as caramel eyes were on the innocent woman who was about to be killed.

"Showtime." Was all that said as the pyre was lit. The figure jumps down from the building riding on the rope. They swung down and immediately grabbed Lisa from the pyre as the crowd were dumbstruck. With a childish grin, the figure took out something from their pocket before tossing it at the church's priests! What they tossed was blue balls of paint as it splattered over them. "God says smell ya later asshats! You ain't burning an innocent woman tonight!" The figure chuckled with a peculiar voice. Rage from the priests below were music to their ears.

From afar, it sounded like a man but up close just as Lisa was, it sounded distorted and fake. "Don't worry Miss. You're safe now. You can call me Cooper, Sly Cooper." The thief or Cooper spoke as they took Lisa away from the pyre. Despite the low amount of light in the darkness, Lisa could grasp her savior's features. Their peach skin and accent despite a bit off was English, hair was silver and short in a boyish cut, eyes were a soft caramel brown that seemed awfully familiar, wore a blue vest over a long sleeve gray shirt, dark gray trousers with a fake raccoon tail at the end, a belt around their waist with several pouches, a makeshift blue hat with fake gray raccoon ears, brown boots and a black mask around their eyes.

However their structure was too slim around the waist and arms, chest too round and a bit large for them to be male which was easy to see for healers to distinguish. "Sylvia...You are Cooper?" Lisa asked as the masked male or woman eyes widened comically. "Shit. How did you tell so quickly?" Sly asked sheepishly once they were at a safe distance. "I study human anatomy. It's very important for healers and doctors to know about the human body. You also confirmed my guess." Lisa answered with a smile as both couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright. You got me. My real name is Sly since Sylvia is more for when I am in disguise. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I didn't know where you live and had to wait until they were ready to watch you burn so I could rescue you. I couldn't stand there and watch an innocent person gets murdered by those priest assholes." Sly explained joking at the end but Lisa could easily see the hurt tone in those words. "First language and second, you have my gratitude. I need to get back to my home before my husband returns. It would lead to grave consequences if he doesn't know I'm alive." Lisa explained as Sly crossed her arms.

"You got it but follow me. My dad has a horse you can borrow and both of us can protect you on the way. However you need to promise me that you won't freak out. My dad isn't exactly...normal and like me doesn't walk out without being completely covered." Sly warned as Lisa couldn't help raise an eyebrow and softly giggle. "I should be saying that about my husband. You are in for a treat." Lisa answered as Sly couldn't help but smile clearly intrigued.

Night quickly passes to another. The city was in an outrage for the burning of Lisa was thwarted as her life was saved. The church was furious at both this rescue and the blasphemy hurled at their own religion and faces. The poor however silently believed this person just like the thief Cooper to be a hero. No one had dared save an accused witch from being burned yet this soul did. To one particular soul, it was pure hope.

An elder ran wildly to the burned house of the healer Lisa Tepes. This elderly woman was Lisa's mother and she had to find her daughter's husband quickly. He would no doubt be at her apothecary or what was left of it. Her guess was right for her eyes laid upon a single figure standing before the remains of a burned home. This man was quite tall almost towering around 8 feet, hair dark and long with a goatee and mustache, pointed ears and fangs, blood red eyes and sharp claws wearing a long black cloak, black suit and red cravat.

"Sir Vlad! Sir Vlad!" The old woman cried out grabbing the towering man's attention. He quickly and silently approached her as she came to a stop and tried to catch her breath. "Where is Lisa? What happened here?" He questioned. "The Church took her. They tried to burn her at the stake. Yet, a miracle happened." She spoke amongst her ragged breaths as crimson eyes shined in hope and intrigue. "A miracle?" He asked.

"Yes. Someone flew from the rooftops and took Lisa from the pyre. Someone rescued my daughter and your wife!" She exclaimed with tears of joy. His eyes widened from the words Lisa's mother spoke. "Someone actually went against the church...and rescued my wife? Where is she? We must find her!" The man or Vlad exclaimed only to stop when he caught it. A familiar scent and sound. He turned to see someone running towards them.

It was Lisa herself who was accompanied by Sly. "Vlad!" Lisa cried as Vlad had tears of red roll down his eyes. "Lisa? Lisa!" He cried out as both embraced each other. The scene was honestly sweet and heartwarming to see bringing tears to Lisa's mother and a big smile to Sly's own. "So that's your husband Lisa? It's my first time seeing a real vampire before. He's definitely tall but doesn't look scary like rumors I hear." Sly joked grabbing the couple's attention.

"Vlad, I would like you to meet my rescuer. She saved me before I could be burned." Lisa explained as the vampire walked up to Sly. He eyed her head to toe and looked amused seeing the fake raccoon ears and tail. "My name is Sly, Sly Cooper good sir." Sly said giving the vampire an honest bow. "Cooper. I heard that name before. You are the thief who has been giving the Church grief. Yet you saved my wife, why?" Vlad asked as her caramel stared back at his crimson.

"I ain't no hero. I am a thief but I'm an honorable one. My family has a code of rules. Rule 1: We steal from those with black hearts and other thieves. Rule 2: We don't harm the innocent. Rule 3: We pay our debts. And Rule 4: We don't turn our back on friends or those in need. Saving Lisa fit perfectly in every rule. Plus it was a nice bonus covering all those stuck up jerks in homemade paintballs." Sly explained with a mischievous grin at the last sentence.

Vlad's shoulders started to shake as the sound of laughing ripped through the quiet night. It took a bit for him to calm himself down. This young woman amused him very so. "My. You are a very mischievous little fox. Though you have my respect in saving my beloved. I am Vlad Tepes the Third. Are you aware someone followed you?" Vlad asked as Sly grinned. "I prefer the term raccoon. After all, us raccoons do have sticky fingers. And nice sense of smell since you caught on my Dad's scent." Sly chuckled.

"Sly, tone down with your mischief and trickery. You are a Kunoichi, female ninja, not a jester." Spoke a rugged male voice with a thick Japanese accent as someone appeared standing on the tallest tree limb. It was a figure only a few inches taller than Sly dressed in blue obi with gray chainmail underneath, two wooden canes on his back, a long caramel and brown ring fluffy tail and a blue hood over their face with brown raccoon ears on top.

"Dad, don't you know I like to pull pranks and that you taught me some of them?" Sly joked as the figure only let out a short chuckle. "Very funny little imp. Forgive me for not introducing myself, Count Dracula." The figure spoke raising his head so they could see his face. Lisa's mother let out a gasp of surprise while Vlad or Dracula looked very intrigued at the sight. The man's face was that of a raccoon with light brown muzzle amongst red brown fur and a dark brown mask like imprint around his bright blue eyes.

"My name is Riochi Cooper. I am the leader of the Cooper Clan." _To be continued..._

**And that's it. Lisa got rescued from being burned at the stake and reunited with her love! I chose Riochi out of the other Coopers to be the clan leader since for a place like Wallachia, you really going to need perfect stealth and be a master of disguise. You can call Sylvia or Sly, the Sly Cooper of the Castlevania universe if you are thinking about it. Only put the 'To Be Continued' as a little touch like you see in JJBA. The voting will began and last until 1/10/20. I thought it give you guys enough time to make a decision.**


End file.
